


Fate Zero - Below Zero From Afar

by mystery79



Category: Fate/Zero, Transformers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fate Zero - Freeform, Fourth Holy Grail War, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other, Romance, Slice of Life, fight to the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery79/pseuds/mystery79
Summary: This is a story of how Brock Stone found romance with a servant and got mixed into the Holy Grail War that is going on where he lives.This was inspired from a role play I did with someone before and some of it is from it while some moments have been added or edited.  This is a different retelling of Fate Zero of what would happen if this occurred instead of what did in the anime and manga.  There are a few new characters now as the story progresses.A big thanks Blazing-Saint (from Deviant Art) for his characters and ideas to make this possible.  I couldn't have made it possible without them.
Relationships: Iskandar/ Waver Velet, Iskandar/Brock Stone, Optimus/ Elisha Pieta
Comments: 2





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue

It wasn’t a good time for me to move back in 1994 but I did it anyway for my well being. Being in the United States, many things weren’t going as planned. My mother suffered a stroke which left her blind which she needed constant care which I couldn't provide her. Even though I graduated from computer science with my Bachelor of Science just recently, there weren't many jobs available for me. No one wanted a gay man working in their offices thinking it contaminates their office space by their brainless gay phobias. Thankfully I had an uncle in the army who was on away on duty and he had a house in a city in Japan called Fuyuki City which could help me find some work. Weird name for a city I thought, I never heard of one such place. However, I wanted a change of scenario even for a while even if it was for a year or two. I didn't like leaving my mother in a nursing home back home but she didn't want me to stay here and told me I should move forward with my life.

"You need to do this. This helps you move on with your life. You gotta get out there and be yourself." She said to me with happiness she could muster in her fragile shape.

After a month of preparing and packing, I found myself on a flight to Japan. Within a day or so I found myself in Fuyuki City, an interesting city, divided into two sections by a river and a giant red metal bridge connecting them together. An odd mixture of life here from modern buildings and traditional Japanese style buildings. It reminds me of home in a slight but different way. My uncle's home was a basic modern home with two bedrooms just a few blocks away from the basic shopping market. It felt nice to be in a new faraway place but it was sad for me to be so isolated from those I knew back home. However, the first week or so turned out well for me as I was able to find an online computer job I can do at home despite being gay. I sent my mother the news with a letter and she was thrilled to read it when she wrote back. Two months went by in Fuyuki City, so far working online is going well, I even met another man who was gay and we started to go out sometimes for lunch or coffee. However, a few days later, he went all quiet. At first, I hope he was alright so when I called him, I got his brother instead, pissed off out of his mind.

"So you must be the faggot that harassed my little brother?" He said to me with anger and frustration. "He won't be seeing you anymore but I will be spending time with you as long you are in Fuyuki." He said with a slight laugh.

So I made a new friend... not that kind of friend. For the next month or so, he and his buddies harassed me whenever they saw me around the city from the market I shopped at to the paths I used to commute on. To avoid them, I had to limit my outings even shopping late night which worked at first. However, when I went to the market around 10 pm on one night, they attacked me from abroad as if they were waiting for me, stealing my grocery bag with everything I bought and telling me to go look for it. So after spending almost four hours finally finding it, I could head home. However as I walked down the street, I felt a bit spooked if something wasn't right, I looked around but there was no one around me. I just walked a few steps when I saw some blue lights in the distance in the woods. I was dumbfounded at first of what would cause that. Since I was nosy, I figured I go see what it is. It took me some time to get there since I didn't know this area I was in. However by then, it was too late, the blue lights were gone and there was no one here but something must have happened. There was something drawn into the ground... "wait, is that drawn in blood?!" I said to myself as I was a bit spooked thinking a cult happened here so I ran out fast. I can't explain to myself what happened but I figured I keep it to myself which I forgot easily.

A few days went by and then I got a knock at my door. It was a delivery man, I was baffled as to why he was here but then I remembered when I mentioned to my uncle the incident of the theft of my groceries before, he said he gave me something called a GPS chip to use for my shopping bag as I promised not to tell anyone I had it since it was in a test run and not ready for commercial use. I thanked the delivery man but he looked pale white, he wasn't looking so good.

"Hey, you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost." I said to him. He was silent for a bit before he blurted out to me, "I just made a delivery to a man calling himself Iskandar, King of Conquerors."

I look a bit baffled about what he said. "Come one that is probably an alias, he made an order so his wife didn't discover what he did." However, the delivery man set me straight, "Trust me, that is someone you don't want to mess with." I watch him leave as I scratch my head with bafflement, "Who on Earth call themselves that?" I wonder for a bit but I ignore it quickly so I can put the GPS chip in my grocery bag. I figured with this kind of security now I figured I could go to the market. I passed by a display of televisions as the news announced the sudden disappearance of children of the city.

"What sick freak does that now?!" I blurted out to myself as I went inside the store.

I did some random browsing to help me forget that depressing news as I browsed the electronics, the clothing aisles until I found myself in the book section. I did my random browse as I did before until I found a book on the ground. I figured I pick it up and put it back on the shelf. I took a reading of the book cover, "Alexander the Great" I said to myself. I couldn't figure out what was so special about this book so I just purchased it without thinking it over. However, in my case, the weird events that have been happening here in Fuyuki City would be revealed to me in a way I couldn't imagine. Meeting new faces that were friendly and deadly and even one that would be special to me.


	2. The Man in the Fur Mantle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired from a role play I did with someone before and some of it is from it while some moments have been added or edited. This is a different retelling of Fate Zero of what would happen if this occurred instead of what did in the anime and manga. There are a few new characters now as the story progresses.
> 
> A big thanks Blazing-Saint (from Deviant Art) for his characters and ideas to make this possible.
> 
> I used to post my stories on Deviant Art in the past but I didn't like how the site was going nor I felt like it was getting the needed audience. I will post more to this when I can as I am still writing it out now.
> 
> There will be some moments that not might be for suitable for a younger audience but if I say something you don't like I do my best to edit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Brock met someone new that isn't like anyone else now.

A day went by, I had to make my market shopping in the afternoon since I had to work late last night. I needed to get some items for the week plus I couldn't live in fear as I had to live here either way. I figured they were done with their mockery of me by now. Going to the usual market I shopped, there was news reports of missing children in the newspapers. I wished that creep be captured by now I said to myself. However I soon forgot about that when my "pal" and his friends came to harass me yet once again as they were in front of my path. Not wanting to be victimized again, I made a dash for it as I ran the opposite direction. I ran a few blocks into some places of the market I have never been too before as I bumped into a large man when I wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry sir." I managed to blurt out as I continue to run as the three were behind my feet. After a minute or so I thought I lost them but then one appeared from a corner from nowhere and stopped me in my tracks as the other two came following after. Two of them pinned me to a wall as the other scavenged through my groceries.

"Hey those are mind!" I managed to yell at them. They scoffed at me.

"Because you are a faggot we have the right to take what we want." One of them said as they went through my groceries. The two pinning me to the wall looking at me wicked as they enjoyed this. "Excuse me you three." I heard a voice from the distance that made me look and the others look as well.

"I don't think believe you have the right to take what you want based on this man's sexual orientation, nor do I think it is acceptable in today's society, if you want to take this man's groceries, you must first challenge and defeat me first." The man proclaimed.

Whoever he was, he was an odd sort. He was dressed in armor, a cape, and even had a sword but he looked the right built for it. Almost going to a costume party or anime convention. The three men that were harassing me laughed at this man by how he spoke and was dressed thinking he was using stilts and a fake bodysuit to look that mighty. The one who was searching through my groceries went over to him thinking he just kick the crap out of him and he be gone. Of course that didn't happen. He tried to punch him and missed and the next thing you knew it he was picked up and thrown into the air as he screamed landing on a tree branch at least ten to twenty feet up. The two pinning me to the wall and myself looked stunned at what this person did. He did a hearty chuckle as he cracked his knuckles.

"So who is next?" He said to the other two as they dropped me on the ground as they fled in fear leaving me behind with this hero of mine. "Ummm.... thanks." I said to my hero as I managed to get up from the ground. I was grateful he helped me but worried about what he could do. The way he looked, he could be the father of those three. However before any of us could say anything more, the one up in the tree accidentally broke a large tree branch that landed on the head who saved me knocking him out cold as he collapsed on the ground. Soon the other fell from the tree as he fled in a heartbeat leaving us behind. I managed to hurry over to the man on the ground.

"Sir... sir?"

He did a bit of painful groan as he started to get up. I am amazed he got up so quickly as that branch was about half his size. "Hey thanks for defending me back there." I said with a smile but he looked at me oddly if he had no idea what I was talking about. "I am Brock and you are?" I asked him but he scratched his beard not knowing that answer. I realized he must have got amnesia from that injury. I managed to gather my groceries on the ground as he watched me for a moment until he said, "I guess I let you be now." He started to leave but I stopped him by grabbing his forearm. "Hey wait. I can't let you walk around alone after the injury you got now. I can take you home so you can get some rest." I said to him as he smiled to me but did a simple nod. "Don't worry, I just walk around a bit and..." His walk was a bit wobbly as he almost fell but I managed to grab him before he could fall. I could feel how heavy this guy was but he managed to correct himself. Not knowing he might fall again, I managed to put one of his arms around my neck as we did a slow walk back to my home. It felt weird to help him as I didn't know this man since how big he was he could take care of himself without no trouble. After a bit of a walk, I got home with him. The first guy I had at my home but it was under different circumstances though. I managed to get him on the couch as I hurried into the kitchen to prepare some tea to help him out. After a moment or so, I came back to the living room with the tea. "You doing any better Iskandar?" I said to him as he stared back at me with bafflement as I was close to him.

"What did you call me?" He said with curiosity. At first I didn't know what he meant but then he corrected me as I called him Iskandar. I didn't even know why I called him that in the first place too, he sort of reminded me of the individual in the book I got the other day. He looked like he came from the book the way he was dressed. Plus the name suited him since hearing the story from the delivery worker before since this kind of guy would be an ideal candidate. I asked him if he wanted me to call him another name but since he had no idea who he was he figured Iskandar would do for now. After giving him some tea, I got behind him looking through his red hair like a monkey looking for bugs of course I look a bit foolish now.

“What are you doing?" Iskandar asked dumbfounded of what I was doing to him.

"Just checking to see you need any stitches or I have to take you to the hospital. Thankfully it is just a bruise." I soon joined him on the couch next to him as I poured myself a cup. "So where are you going? A costume party now?" I teased the fur around his neck. However, to my surprise, this was real fur not fake and when looking at his attire more closely, this was all real not something a store would sell. The armor gleamed while his kilt was very detailed in the stitches.

"I don't know if it's all fuzzy." Iskandar said to me as he took a sip of his tea.

"I can loan you some clothes of mine but I doubt they fit you." I felt corny to say that as he was so larger than me now as I took a sip of my tea to think of what to say next. "Hey thanks for defending back there. Just good to know there are some decent people living in this city." I said to Iskandar but he looked at me oddly at first before he said,

"Oh I have no recollection of that, but if you say I did it, you're welcome." Iskandar said. However I was surprised he said it like it was no big deal, he did that like it easy to him.

"Well you picked him up like he was nothing." I tried to speculate of how he did that. "Maybe you did a strong man competition beforehand?" Iskandar couldn't answer since he didn't know what I was talking about. "Well you conquer that sport if you did..." Iskander stopped me as I said "Conquer?" I watched him close his eyes to think in his mind. He began to vision an army while he was riding a chariot in front of them as he was laughing and smiling.

I watched him thinking to himself wondering what I said to get him in that way. I asked him what is he thinking, Iskandar blurted out, "I had a vision of a chariot and an army."

"Oh that might explain the outfit then, maybe you were doing a film. However that doesn't explain the strength you possess nor it tells us anything about you more. You don't have a ring on your finger so you can't be married." I don't know why I said that. I try to forget what I said as I refilled our cups with more tea.

"No I don't recall. By the way, why are you helping me when I don't know your name." Iskandar said. I said my name before but the way Iskandar was I couldn't argue against it. "It is Brock Stone." I handed him his cup to him as he started to drink as I continued on. "After what you did for me even if you can't remember, I couldn't leave you like that." I took a sip of my tea before I blurted out. "You are welcome to stay here until you remember who you are now." I feel a bit foolish to offer as I didn't even know him for a single day but there was something about him that made him unique from any guy I ever encountered then. It was then that Iskandar smiled at me and said, "That is very nice of you but I don't want to get in the way."

"Hey you are fine." I assured him. "You are the first guest I had here since I moved here a few months ago."

"So where you are from then?" Iskander asked as his eyes looked back at me with curiosity as I did a slight blush for a moment.

"I am from the USA, I come here to do a fresh start you might say. Just getting used to being here in Japan." I didn't tell him my entire story to bore him but I almost forget that I wanted to help Iskandar remember who he was now. "You said you were in a chariot with an army, what were you doing with them?"

I watch him smiled to himself and told me, "The army were smiling at me so I believe I was leading them."

I thought to myself the way Iskandar looked he looked like the candidate for being their leader the way he was. "Who say no to you?" I then tapped his shoulder as it was hard as a rock. "You could be a god with your strength and looks." Iskander feeling flattered by the compliment as I blushed again as I took a sip of my tea to tried to cover my face. I didn't want to get off topic again so I asked, "Do you remember anything familiar in your dream? A mountain, the forest, the sea?" I asked him.

"I remember the desert." Iskandar said quickly but stopped thinking of it when I asked him, "And what were you doing there? Seeking someone or seeking something you want?" I watched as Iskandar closed his eyes to think it over as he did it for almost a minute. In his mind, he could see a beach and the sounds of the waves caressing on the shore. The first word that came to Iskandar as he opened his eyes was "Okeanos". I witnessed how Iskandar was so interested in how he said it to me.

"What makes it so special?" I asked and wondered what Iskandar would say.

"I believe it was my ultimate goal to see the most eastern ocean." Iskandar was happy that he remembered this as it is special for him even though he couldn't recall why it was special to him. Soon I had an idea that could help Iskandar as I got off the couch to hurry into the kitchen to get a set of keys from a drawer. Iskandar was a bit perplexed until I came over to him to help him off the couch.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He asked me as I lead him to a small van outside as he was hurried into it. My uncle left me his car too but I rarely used it however this was an emergency. "We are going to try to help get your memory back." I say with glee as I got to the driver's seat as a baffled Iskandar looked on as he got in and buckled himself to his seat.

"Maybe not your chariot but it will have to do." I say as I started to drive as we left the city and into the outskirts. Iskandar was a bit baffled of what I was up too but he smiled to himself how this one man was so determined to him help remember who he was.


	3. Okeanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock trying to help Iskandar help remember who he is but got more than he bargained for.

It took me some time to get where I wanted to go since I have never been there and only heard of it. I made a few wrong turns but eventually I got where I wanted to be. After parking the van in a wooded area, me and Iskandar started to get out. "Why did you bring me here Brock?" He asked as he wasn't familiar with this area as we took a few steps. "Well you helped me and I wanted to help you so I hoped this spot could trigger any of your thoughts.” I said to him and after a walk over a hill and past some trees, we arrived where I wanted to go as Iskandar did a slight gasp. He was seeing the eastern ocean as he wanted too as he could hear the sound of the waves crashing the shore as he visioned before. I wanted Iskandar to look it over for a bit, let it sink in. Iskandar took a few steps into the wet sand as his feet sunk in very slowly in his shoes.

Soon I had to break the ice for Iskandar. I didn't want to talk to him as I wanted him to savoy this moment as long as possible. "Does this help remember anything for you? A battle, a lover, any memory?" I was hoping by chance Iskandar was into guys but I stop thinking of it as this was about him and not me. I couldn't figure out why he was so special if I didn't know him for an entire day.

Iskandar looked at me for a moment and then a flashback came to him. It looked like me but it was someone else, someone from his past. "I remember a friend, Hephaestion, you actually remind me of him." Iskandar said as he remembered a time as young men they wrote horses together trying to outrace each other.

I smiled at Iskandar thinking I helped him remember something but the name to me sounded familiar to me in a small strange way. "I am glad I reminded you of someone you knew. Was Hephaestion helped you in one of your battles?" I just finished my sentence just when Iskandar had removed his unique footwear so he could feel the sand and waters of the sea with his bare feet. Iskandar smiled greatly as he could feel them between his toes as the waves go back and forth.

"Yes, Hephaestion helped me in my battles until he fell ill." Iskander said as he did a slight frown but not trying reveal too much sadness to make him look weak. I felt bad for Iskandar as I patted his back. "I am sorry."

"It is okay, you didn't know." Iskandar said to me. However I looked a bit pissed off. "I was hoping this would make you remember a happy moment not a moment to upset you." I start to hit my head with my fist. "I can't even do this right." I would have continued hitting myself until Iskandar stopped me as he grabbed my fist.

"You don't need to beat yourself up, I am happy that I got to remember my dearest friend and I couldn't have done it without you." Iskandar said as he did a smile that was a bit awkward to me but I smiled back to him as I grabbed his large hand and soon patted his back again. By now I feel like Iskandar isn't from here, the way he is dressed and talks isn't from this era but I couldn't put my finger on. "I am glad you remember some of your life. However, something tells me you aren't from our time Iskandar. You are a man of mystery it seems but it sounds sexy." I chuckle a bit after saying that.

Iskandar doing a slight blush at first for a moment. "Oh wow. I don't recall being called sexy, then again I don't recall anything." Iskandar chuckled a bit. However I went on to further my claim to him. "Well nothing personal Iskandar, I am surprised they didn't make you sexist man of the century. I mean... look at you." I move his cape slightly to show off one of his muscled arms. "The enemy army must have been scared of you when they met you."

Iskandar is doing a hearty laugh to me. "Well I can be intimidating but bravery is always on the battlefield." I agree with Iskandar quickly. "Yes I know Iskandar, it shows. The way you rescued me from before. I am glad you are starting to remember some aspects of your life." After a short walk both of us took a seat in a dry patch of sand as the sun was starting to set slowly. As I watched him getting his shoes back on, I start to wonder about him. He sounds like the guy from the book I got the other day at the store. Still, I will try to continue on trying to help him even if some aspects don't make sense.

"Can you remember any of your battles?" I ask with curiosity as I wonder what he has done before. Iskandar smiled greatly and nodded his head slightly. "I remember fighting this giant of a man named Darius the Third." I can't imagine how giant this man Iskandar called. Even Iskandar was over six feet tall maybe almost to seven feet tall. "How did that battle go?" There was a bit of sparkle in my eyes as Iskandar explained told me more. The more he talked the more I like him more but there is something troubling me if he came out of the book itself almost. However I ignore that as I listen to Iskandar go on.

"...I made him retreat although later during my conquest I found him dead and his army had betrayed him.” Iskandar said with a smile as he didn't have to do that final deed to him as I did a slight sigh.

"Oh I figured you got into a heated battle and he gave you that scar on your left arm." I start to feel the scar on his arm but I realize I am touching his arm as Iskandar is watching me do that. I do a big blush in embarrassment feeling like a fool for doing that.

"Oh sorry Iskandar, I didn't mean to do that." Iskandar a bit baffled of what just happened. "Why are you sorry for?" I start to tell him. "I am groping your arm like...." I realize I never told him beforehand so I figured I better say just in case. That way he isn't like myself then I know rather than getting the crap kicked out of me later. "I didn't say before Iskandar but I am gay." Iskandar was a bit baffled at first I figured he didn't so I just filled in the blank. "I mean I like guys and only guys." I do a sigh in my mind thinking I just ended the friendship feeling like a fool but Iskandar looking back at me without any anger I expected.

"Oh so are you saying you like me?" Iskandar's eyes looking back at me closely that got me blushing like a red apple. "I am sorry. Since you rescued me and got to know you a little, you sound exciting to me that is all. You almost sound like my hunky bodyguard almost." I do a slight chuckle as I regret saying that to him thinking he uses it against me. "I just never tried to get close to guys like you Iskandar."

"And why is that?" Iskandar said with concern as he looked back at me waiting for an answer. I gave him the simple truth which I thought was true to me. "Oh you know, most of them are straight and their egos are so low. I am surprised you are taking this well." I said to Iskandar as I look back to him as I continued on. "I figured in your day you had a vast selection of women after many battles. You have so much to offer now." Iskandar looked at me with a smile as he felt my face with his hands. "Thank you for saying that. So what do you like to do now?" Iskandar said to me as I sort of zoned out as I realize it is almost dark as the stars are starting to appear slowly. "Honestly I don't know. It is getting late and I won't make it home this late. Iskandar got up and happily said, "Then we should not go. We can stay here if that works. Plus I like to be close to Okeanos as much as I can." Iskandar said as he brushed the sand off his cape. I soon got up as we started to walk back to the van.

"We will have to stay the night in the van then. You can sleep in the back and I can sleep in the front." I finished saying as Iskandar laughed and I looked towards him. "What is so funny?" I asked him.

"It'll just be like camping." Iskandar said as I did a laugh with him. "Except I have a protector with me. Wish I brought those clothes for you earlier." I realize he was in full armor outfit but Iskandar corrected him. "Eh it'll be fine as people take naps in regular clothes now don't they?" Iskandar said but I then talked like a smart ass to him. "I can't see attire you have on as your sleepwear." I giggled a little and then hastily said, "I can't see you sleeping and making love in them."

Iskandar was chuckling back to the joke but then he said, "Eh I'll sleep in my underwear then."

I chuckle again. "I didn't know you had them on. I figured you had nothing under the kilt." After finishing that sentence I feel the kilt briefly for a moment as Iskandar was a bit annoyed thinking he didn't wear anything under there. "It was just a joke Iskandar, I was trying to tease not ruin your spirit."

"I know it was a good one." Iskandar smiled and patted me on the back but the force caused me to stumble for a moment as Iskandar forgot his own strength. "Oh sorry." Iskandar said with embarrassment as I started to get up. "No it's alright. You have more strength than you think. Just be careful when you do that though." I started to brush the dirt off me when Iskandar was looking far out on the horizon with a baffled look. The first time I ever saw him with that kind of face. Not a face of being frightened but with deep concern. "What is the matter?" I asked Iskandar if he was looking for something peculiar out there.

"I don't know why but I feel like someone on the edge of the city is in trouble because of a metal alien dragon." Iskandar said as I have a bit of a confused look. The more he talks funny at times the more I think I am in a dream. I wonder to myself, maybe I am just dreaming this all up.

"First you make it sound like you are from the ancient world but now someone from the sci-fi future. You aren't a time traveler now are you Iskandar?" So far in my mind nothing is making sense as they don't add up but Iskandar says to me that answers one question about him, "I don't think so." Iskandar said with certainty. 

I do a smile to him and say, "The more mysterious you get the sexier you get to me." I chuckle a bit but I realize if Iskandar had to be somewhere even if it made no sense I couldn't stop him. "If you are worried about someone, would you like to return to the city?" 

"Thank you for that concern. I guess it can't be helped if we stay here longer now." Iskandar said.

"Well as much I like spending time with you, I want you to get better even now. After all, your army does need your help." I said to Iskandar thinking maybe his army was looking for him. Soon I watched as he sort of bent over to me a bit since he was a foot or so taller than me. I could feel his breath next to my skin.

"Why thank you Brock, I appreciate your company and what you done for me so far." Iskandar said to me as he planted his lips on my forehead. I swore it felt like the world froze to me the way he kissed me as I blushed. As soon as we got back to the van, I did a bit of a yawn as I was getting a bit tired but I was determined to get Iskandar back where he wanted to be.

“Do you wish for me to drive.” Iskandar said to me. “I didn’t know you could drive now.” I say back to him as I am a bit surprised. I watch Iskandar going towards the driver’s door of the van, I have never seen him look so beautiful to me now. I guess his kiss got me excited but I try to get back to talking with him.

“You think you could fit into the driver’s seat?” I say to him as I tap his chest armor did a slight ping. “You are bigger than me” I watch as Iskandar opens the door to adjust the seat as I say to myself in my mind, “More than a man but a god to look this stunning.” I smiled to myself as Iskandar answered my question.

“I’m sure I can.” He said confidently as I said back to him, “More romantic if this was a carriage and horses so…” I stopped talking as Iskandar had that look of remembering. “I remember a black horse named Bucephalus.” Iskandar with a curious mind but went back to fixing the seat as he was almost finished. I wonder to myself, is Iskandar real or a dream in my mind? Will I go back to sleep and be back in the bland life from before when I wake up. I figured I better make the best of this dream. 

Just when Iskandar was about to get in the driver’s seat, I managed to pull Iskandar towards me as he was a bit surprised, “In case you forget me when you remember who you are, I want you to know you are the greatest man I have ever met. I never had anyone special like you now.” Before I could let Iskandar say a word, I kissed him. After a few seconds I stopped as he looked at me with amazement as our eyes were lined up with each other. “Just remember, you will be the only man I ever love.” I say back to him thinking I wake up or he says something I didn’t want to hear. Instead, he closed his eyes as he drew me closer as I felt his lips back on mine again as he kissed me like he meant it as I felt the passion in it. As Iskandar kissed me, he could remember the conquests he did in his days. My hands caress the fur trim of Iskandar’s cape as I kissed him and soon I felt myself being picked up off the ground as Iskandar not letting our kiss end suddenly. After a few seconds of heavy kissing, we had to stop so we could catch our breath and then I could hear Iskandar opening the back of my van as we went in. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach the way this was going. 

“For all the skills you know, kissing is one of your best.” I say happily but then I feel the fur cape of Iskandar which surrounds his body. “Why are you covering yourself with this? Hiding something?” I say as a joke before I loosen the clasp on Iskandar’s cape as it falls to the ground. Seeing him for the first time without it was amazing as he was an epic man and the fighter he is. Iskandar then said to me, “No I just thought it was suited for a king.” 

“So you went for the body rather than the crown then?” I chuckled a bit to tease him a little as I tried to get him close to me as my hands started to feel his shoulders, I could feel the size of them as they succeed the size of my own hands. “They fed you like a king that is for sure.” I said to Iskandar but he was unsure by that response which he could only say, “Yes I guess so.” However I didn’t end it there as I went on. “Unless you pleased your gods and they gave you this body.” Iskandar smiled as he held me close. “I like the body you have too.” Iskandar said as he grabbed my hand with both of his hands as he held it and kissed it. Suddenly there is a bright white light which lasted for a microsecond. Soon we are in a new surrounding which catches me off guard.

“Hey? What happened to my van? Where are we?” I say with bafflement but as I study my surroundings more as this isn’t Japan anymore. I feel like I am in a film about Ancient Greece with the Greek columns, statues and tiled floors. Iskandar wasn’t baffled by this, he almost felt accustomed to it. “I don’t know but I think I subconsciously used my powers to whisk us to my quarters.” Iskandar finished saying that as I did a slight gasp of surprise.

“Wait, you have powers?! What can you do with them?” I managed to keep my cool now but I was right about one thing though. Iskandar might look human but he isn’t all human.

It was then he said, “It’s a little hazy but I believe this ability is called a “reality marble”.” I was a bit baffled and dumbfounded as I never heard that term before. “So that means you’re going to turn into a marble statue then?” Iskandar laughing heartily as he explained. “No, no, it’s more like me altering reality placing us in this pocket dimension. Iskandar said as I say to him happily, “You know how to make it fun don’t you Iskandar.” I hold Iskandar close to me as a pair of white curtains close upon us as we kiss and our fun begins. I don’t know how long I was in that “reality marble” for but if this was heaven I never wanted to leave it. Being loved by someone like Iskandar you could never replace nor try to substitute it. After our fun, we laid on the bed together close with the blanket covering us with our clothes scattered on the floor.

“How was it?” Iskandar said to me with a happy smile back to me as I returned with a happy smile as well. “Yes it did. In fact you were…” I stop suddenly realizing what I said but I just finished since I got that far. “You were my first.” Iskander held me close as he wrapped his arms around my waist. “Well I am deeply honored.”

“You should be.” I say to him as I kissed him on his lips. “First man I ever loved this much.” However my happiness ended slightly when I did a slight frown. “The only thing I am worried about is waking up and you were a figment of my imagination.”

Iskander thought of what to do to prove this as he moved his hand close to my forehead as he flicked one of his fingers at me. I did a slight ouch as Iskandar said, “Can a figment of your imagination do that?” I thought to myself, I don’t remember a dream that could hurt like that but maybe I am not dreaming but there are still many questions but I tried to avoid them now. “Well you proved it.” I smiled at him. “Did they tell you back in your days you were an excellent lover? With your charm, strength, and style you could be a lover of the year.” I prove that fact as I feel Iskandar’s obliques as he did a slight giggle. Iskandar thanked me for the compliment. As much I enjoyed this, one thing baffled me about this surrounding I was in even though Iskandar remember this skill and I enjoyed it so much. “I don’t want to be a mood killer Iskandar but are we stuck in this reality marble forever?”

Iskandar got out of bed as I saw his bare back in my view, “Very well, we should return now.” I figured it would take some time for him to dress so I got up and I barely got my boxers on when the world of Iskandar’s faded away in a flash of light as we were back in my van. “Hey that was fast for…” I was saying before I realized Iskandar was fully dressed in less than a few seconds. “Hey what the hell?! How did you get dressed so quickly?” I tried to hurry to get dressed as Iskandar began to talk. “It is one of my Noble Phantasms.” 

“What on Earth is that?” I asked as I finished putting my shirt on. I looked around where we were as we were back in my van. I scratch my head in bafflement of how Iskandar could achieve all the tricks he did tonight. Even he couldn't remember what it was as he scratched his beard trying to think but to no avail. 

“I don’t know I just remember the term not actually is, but at least I remember something that’s good right?” He said to me as I agree with him as I saw his cape was still on the floor so I grabbed it for him to put on him. “Is there anything else you want to see? To jog your memory?" I finish saying as I fastened the clasp on his cape on him.

“Maybe not, it is getting late so we should retire for the night.” Iskandar said as I forgot it was late and I didn’t know how long we were away from here. However before I could say he was right he was looking up towards the night sky. I snuggled close to him as I could feel his arm wrapped around me. “We could look at the stars if you want too.” My suggestion for Iskandar won his approval. By now my fatigue was getting the best of me, I didn’t want to fall asleep thinking I lose him as I still figured I was dreaming despite he proved it to me I wasn't. 

“When was the last time you saw stars like this beautiful Iskandar?” I watched him study the sky with his eyes for a moment and he replied, “I honestly can’t recall.” I was surprised though figuring he used the stars at night for guidance of some kind.

“Not even on your conquests as you went through the deserts and mountains?” I hoped I wasn’t trying to nag him but I figured this would help him in some way. Iskandar looked back at me and said, “No, but this will make a good new memory.” He said to me with a smile as I rested my head on his shoulder. Despite the fact I wanted to stay awake, I nodded off to sleep as I reached the land of nod. I figured the dream was over for me… or so I thought.


	4. The Holy Grail War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock discovers that Iskandar isn't just any ordinary man but there is more to it than he realizes.

After a night of rest and dreaming, I awaken back in my home on the couch with a blanket on me. I glance around the room as I see the book I have been reading about Alexander the Great on the coffee table and the television is on as the credits for the movie “Metal Alien Dragons Invade Earth” was showing. I must have fallen asleep last night while reading and watching television. I start to get up from the couch after removing the blanket on me as I do a sigh. 

“It felt so real… Iskandar.” I do a smile but then a frown thinking it was all a dream. I figured I must of eaten something that didn't agree to my stomach and I was just having a weird dream thanks to the reading and what was on television. I pick up the blanket to fold it when I realize it wasn't a blanket but that fur cape Iskandar had on. "Wait a minute?!" I said to myself as I heard someone was in my kitchen. "It can't be?" I started to walk to the kitchen when...

“Morning.” Iskandar coming out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand in his full armor as before. I do a slight shriek as I walk backwards as I topple the couch over. I do a slight groan of pain from my incident as he watched with bafflement. “Are you okay?” Iskandar asked as I got up from the floor and me fixing the toppled couch on the floor. “Sorry Iskandar. I thought I dreamed up everything and…”

I do a slight brain freeze and think to myself. “Wait, if this isn’t a dream than…” I realize everything that happened REALLY did happen from start to finish that day as I remembered everything we all did. I even went all the way with him.

“Brock… you okay?” Iskandar said to me as I got myself out of the brain fart.

“Huh, oh sorry Iskandar. I figured that happened between us wasn't real. Me meeting you, I brought you here, and then I took you to the… hey wait? We got there with my van but how do we end up here?” I said with confusion as I took a seat on the couch trying to gather my thoughts. 

“That is easy. After you fell asleep, I carried you back home. We might have to get your van later though.” Iskandar said as I felt flattered he did that because that was a bit of a long drive to get there and walking by foot it must have taken longer.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that for me Iskandar. That van can wait a while. If you did that walking at least you can rest up.” I said to him as I thought he might be different from everyone else but he is still human. In all he did a long walk back to my home carrying me. Soon he was sitting next to me on the couch. “I can agree with that.” He said to me as I grabbed his fallen cape to put on the couch.

“Did you manage to remember anything on the walk home?” I said to him as he looked back towards me. “No I didn’t, I was focused on getting you home.” Iskandar said back as I did a slight blush. “That was nice of you Iskandar thanks. Just never had anyone special like you.” My small hand touching Iskandar’s large hand. “Just beautiful to have someone sitting next to me and I am not dreaming.” I say back with a smile. “I am humbled to have someone like you with me as well.” Iskander said to me as we looked back at each other. However, I started to think negative thought in my mind.

“But what is going to happen when you do remember everything now? You might be straight or have someone waiting for you.” I got a bit down just saying that but Iskandar held my chin up with his hand looking at me with his eyes.

“I may but I promise you I will cherish the moments I had with you.” Iskandar reassured me as I smiled. “Yeah me too. I don’t think I can replace you as you are one of a kind.” My hand reaching under Iskandar’s kilt as I feel his leg as we both smile. 

“And I thank you.” Iskandar said slyly knowing where his leg was. I didn’t want to let go of his leg but I did. I mean we had other things to do like he still wasn't himself yet. “So did you want to go out for today Iskandar? I don’t want you to be cooped up at home.” I watched him finish his coffee as he got up from the couch putting the cup on the coffee table. “Very well.”

“Did you want something to eat now? I mean all that walking must have got you famished.” I asked him as I got up too thinking he had a big appetite coming on.

“I made myself a meal from items in your kitchen. I hope that was okay to do.” Iskandar said to me but I assured him he was fine. “I love you so my home is your home now.” I feel of saying that if he already moved in a twisted way.

“Alright now, shall we get going or would you like to have breakfast here?” Iskandar said.

“I grab something quick to eat here before we go. Figuring the air and scenery would freshen our minds.” I said to him but I realized that he couldn’t wear his attire again. I mean, I enjoyed how he looked in it but questions be asked about it. I wanted to say something about it to Iskandar but I didn’t want to hurt his pride now or insult him.

“Do you still have those clothes you mentioned before?” Iskandar asked me as I sort of play along with it not to embarrass him in any way. “Oh that is right I offered them the other day.” I left him alone for a moment to grab the clothes I offered. A tank top, some shorts and flip flops. Gifts from my mother but she under estimated my size as they were too big for me. “Here they are.” I hand them to Iskandar. “It may or may not fit as long you don’t have a sudden urge to get bigger.” 

“Very well they will suffice for now.” Iskandar said with a smile as I pointed to a room for him to change in. Iskandar walked over to the room to change as I heard the door closed. I glanced around the room to see my computer in the corner, I realized I forgot that I had work for today as I dropped a bad word in my mind. I managed to get on my computer to message my work that I had a nasty flu which they believed and said to take some time off to recover. If I REALLY told them what was going on they think I went off the deep end.

I just spent five minutes on the computer and I just turned it off when Iskandar came out in the clothes I gave him. They were a bit tight on him but they just managed to fit him. “Wow you look like a gym instructor.” I did a chuckle and blush to Iskandar. “I hope you don’t feel odd in that outfit.” He soon did a a slight grunt if they bothered him. “You okay Iskandar?”

“Yeah I am fine just getting a feel for the clothes.” Iskandar said as he did a few stretches as his body did a slight flex here and there.

“I don’t blame you if this isn’t your thing. It must feel different than metal, fur and leather. Those clothes are just cotton and spandex. We can get you something in…”

Iskandar stopped me mid-sentence as he gestured his hand at me. “They feel fine so there is no need for now. Let’s head out shall we?” After grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl for my breakfast, we found ourselves back on the city streets. I didn't know where to go first now. I found him by the market yesterday but many who live in Fuyuki City shopped there so that didn't help. “Any suggestions of how we can help you remember now?" I asked him but he changed the topic. "Maybe for now, we should get your van now." 

"Any ideas of how we are going to get my van? We could walk over there unless you want to carry me again.” I chuckled but Iskander soon came up with the idea that was in front of us.

“Why don’t we take the bus?” He pointed to a bus that was at a bus stop as it was getting ready to depart for the outskirts. “Hey that is a good idea…” I just then realized something, “...why didn’t I think of the bus in the first place? I guess I was in a hurry to help you I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Well it didn’t occur to me at the time besides people would wonder why I was carrying you.” Iskandar reasoned as we didn’t have to think of the right conclusion all the time. Soon we walked to the bus as we boarded it after I paid our fares as we took our seats in the back. “I am surprised no one questioned how you were dressed from ancient times before.” We both laughed to it as the bus began its ride and settle back to enjoy it.

The bus ride took some time to do as it made countless stops here and there. I noticed how Iskandar was a conversation piece for some on the bus. After all, he was the biggest person on the bus as his head nearly touched the ceiling as he got a few stares and whispers. I tried to help him through the oddness of this.

“They are getting used to seeing what a real man looks like now.” I said to him as he chuckled back to me as that helped him survive the bus trip through the oddness. After a four hour trip on the bus, we arrived at a bus stop where it was close to where the beach was. As we started to get off the bus, he could hear a slight whistle from one of the younger women on the bus as she was checking him out. “I think one of the women whistled at me.” Iskandar said to me as the bus departed. “Well it could be the shorts, you are showing a lot more leg than any other man would.” I say back to him. “Plus it doesn't get any better than that now.” Iskandar chuckling forgetting what the whistle meant if it was good or bad for him. After a bit of a short walk, we were back at my van again but this time it was the middle of the day as it was more beautiful and cheerier than yesterday with blue sky and barely no clouds visible. “So where should we go now?” Iskandar said to me as I remembered he enjoyed this place. “Well sense we are here, we could take a walk? If you want too Mr. Big and Sexy?” I do a wink to Iskandar as I try to out-chase him as we hurried to the beach. After a bit of running, Iskandar caught up with me as he hugged me and said, “Anywhere that has you.” He smiled at me as we looked at each other as our eyes glistened.

“OVER THERE, I FOUND HIM!!!!” A woman yelled out in the distance.

Both of us heard someone yell that as we looked around where it came from. “Did you hear that?” I said to him as he agreed as he heard someone called out. At first we saw three individuals coming near us figured they were looking for someone but then they got closer and then I got a good look of those entering my life for the first time. An average size woman with crimson hair, a man of my size but a few years younger almost a boy it seems, and then a man of Iskandar’s size but his hair and beard all blue. They stopped beside us as I said to them, “Um… can I help you?”

I watched as the young boy approached Iskandar if this were his lost dog. “Iskandar, where have you been!?” He said with relief but Iskandar had a baffled look. “Do I know you now?” The boy had a slight look of horror on his face.

“He must know you if he called you by that name.” I said to Iskandar before the boy looked at me if I did something wrong to him that offended him if I was the reason why Iskandar the way he was.

“And what are you doing with him?” He said to me with an annoyed look on his face.

“First of all, who are you now to talk to me that way?” I said to the boy talking to me the way he was.

“I am Waver Velvet and what are you doing with my servant?” Waver said to me in a cocky tone of voice.

“Servant?!” Both me and Iskandar said at the same time. We were baffled by Waver’s response.

Waver examined Iskandar looking at the clothes he had on. “Why are you dressed like this?” Waver said with dissatisfaction. I didn’t like how he was acting now to me and Iskandar. “Hey, these were the only clothes I had for him that could fit him.” I knew there would be someone in Iskandar’s life but a spoiled little brat?!

Soon I watched as the boy went up to Iskander’s ear if he were trying to whisper in his ear. “Rider, it’s me Waver, you know…” Waver trying to say it secretive if it was embarrassing to him, “your master?” Of course I heard him say that.

“Master?!” I said to Waver as he started to blushed red. “Master to what?” Soon the drama unfolded to everyone.

“WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!” Waver said with embarrassment that I caused him.

“Can we try to get this matter under control? We finally found Iskandar and he is alright.” The woman said to everyone as I asked who she was. “I am Elisha Pieta.” Before I could ask her another question it wasn’t long before the man with blue hair began to talk to me, somewhat heroic like Iskandar before to me as he looked at me if I did something wrong to talk to her.

“I’m sorry but who you might be?” He asked as I answered. “I am Brock Stone.” I began to tell them how Iskandar helped me and how he got amnesia which I have been trying to help him regather his thoughts. Of course, I left out the part of us going all the way in Iskandar’s chambers as that was our business. “So you must be his brother?” I say to the man with blue hair, after all him and Iskandar had the same build and height. “Actually no, I am a friend of Iskandar’s. Optimus Prime.” What an unusual name for a man I thought. Before I could ask more I heard Waver do a heavy groan in agony. “Wait amnesia?! Great as if winning the war wasn’t hard enough.” Waver said. 

I look so dumbfounded. “You need Iskandar to help you win a war?” I walked over to Elisha thinking she could understand the joke I was about to say. “Are you sure your friend Waver isn’t the one who has amnesia?” Elisha giggled a bit before Waver gave her a grimacing look which made her stop. It wasn’t long before Optimus stepped in.

“Waver, Elisha, I think we should explain it to Brock.” Optimus said.

“Explain what?” I was a bit baffled at what was going on. “Iskandar remembered a few things so far.” I said to the three.

“No it isn’t that. It is…” Elisha said before she stopped as she didn’t know how to fully explain it but it was Optimus revealed it all.

“We are heroes summoned by mages to compete in a Holy Grail War, a battle to obtain the Holy Grail.” Optimus said with an honest face but I do a slight laugh. “I can get that Iskandar is from the past but what you told me Optimus makes no sense. You sound like a robot in disguise.” 

Elisha stepped in to defend Optimus, “Sort of Brock.”

“I am sorry but I can’t believe this at all.” I said to them. To me they sound like they took a roleplay game a bit too far.

Optimus did a sigh and the next thing I saw a blue light surrounding him as his clothing he had on was replaced by what I called it hi tech armor with its glowing lights and how almost technological advanced it was. Not armor from the past but from the future. I do a slight walk backwards. “Hey, how did he do that?!”

Iskandar walked over to Optimus as he studied his armor.

“Interesting garments, almost like mine but more advanced.” Iskandar said to Optimus which confirmed my story to them.

“You really have lost your memory.” Optimus said as Waver looked a bit upset. I could tell he wasn’t happy with this so I tried to help.

“He did remember a few things now.” I don’t know why I am trying to help him but I dislike anyone suffering if they were good or bad. “I did my best to help him remember, he said before he had to get back to someone he figured was in danger. Of course, I couldn’t tell if that was real or false.”

Waver did a smile that Iskandar still remembered him in a small way.

“I believe Waver here can restore Iskandar’s memories here.” Elisha said.

“What is he going to do?” Iskandar asked with curiosity as Waver approached him in front of him as he extended his hand out to him. I could see strange markings on Waver’s wrist, I figured a tattoo of some kind. Soon he started to talk.

“I invoke the power of the command seals to order Iskandar, King of Conquerors to remember himself and his dream.” As soon as Waver finished I watched with amazement as one of the markings on his wrist vanished if it wasn’t there. Iskandar began to lose his balance a bit as I guess whatever Waver did must be working. After a few seconds he shook his head slightly as he glanced down looking at what he had on. “These aren’t my clothes.” Iskandar said with confusion as he looked at all of us to remember what was going on.

Waver looked at Iskandar for a moment. “Iskandar?” He said with uncertainty if this worked or not. Iskandar looking at Waver very oddly of why he had that look if he lost a battle. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Iskandar said to him. Waver trying to think of what to say but not wanting to look weak he said the only thing he knew, “You idiot.” Waver said but not in the tone of voice he spoke to me before as he was happy and relieved. I was a bit baffled to see if they were friends. I am surprised he spoke this way.

“Is this how he talks to him? His… his servant?” I said with astonishment to Elisha and Optimus. “Yes but he is learning.” Elisha said.

I do a depressed sigh in my mind thinking to myself, “Iskandar probably forgot ALL the things we did before but I knew this happened but I am glad he is back to himself again.” I did wonder why Iskandar was referred as King of Conquerors by Waver. I figured I was losing it as I glanced to my left to see Optimus still in his armor as I do a slight ping to it with my finger which baffled Optimus for a moment. “Sorry Optimus, I had to be sure it is real. For a moment I thought I got insane.” 

After a minute or so for Waver and Iskandar, he looked towards me again. “So Brock, I got my memories back.” He said with a hearty smile but before I could ask him anything Elisha approached him. “By the way Iskandar, did Brock help you find any of your memories.” She asked.

“Yes he’s been a great friend and lover.” Iskandar said casually.

“WHAT?!?!” Optimus, Elisha and Waver with a sudden shock. You could hear a pin drop as I rub the back of my head with some embarrassment.

“Iskandar, nothing personal you are not good at keeping a secret.” I tried to remain calm thinking I looked like an idiot in some odd way. Iskandar looked back at me with surprise.

“What you think I would forget you once I got my memories back so I wanted to prove I didn’t.” Iskandar said.

“Well don’t take this the wrong way Iskandar and you too Optimus, you two are human but not REALLY human. I mean, after all the stuff you showed me and…” I stopped talking as I realized something. “What is wrong?” Elisha asked seeing me all jumpy.

“Hey you aren’t going to kill me out now are you? I didn't see anything now.” I figured they didn’t want witnesses but I was making a slight fuss over nothing.

“Don’t worry, you are not going to be eliminated.” Optimus said to me but then he focused his attention back onto Iskandar. “However what I’m going to tell you Iskandar is going to concern you.” I think to myself what could Optimus say that could sound so serious.

“Predaking has been summoned by the Holy Grail.” Optimus said as Iskandar knew what he was talking about. “You mean that robotic alien dragon, that is Predaking?” Iskandar said.

“Indeed, and I assume like myself he has a human form.” Optimus said which Waver backed him up. “I barely escaped from him last night.” Waver said with some slight fear in his voice which wasn’t like him.

“Wait, the robotic alien dragon is real?!” I said with bafflement to everyone. I was just surprised that Iskandar wasn't imagining it last night. However, I didn’t want to be in a total panic so I try to get back to the positive side. “But how does this threaten Iskandar now? I mean, you found him and he has his memories back.” Of course, Optimus had more to tell.

“He is after me personally, but I fear if I were to fall he would hunt us one by one.” Optimus said as I was a bit concerned for Iskandar’s safety. “Is there a way to subdue him?” I said to Optimus. “You know trap him somehow?” Waver doing an annoyed sigh, “This isn’t a game.”

I tried to defend my actions to Waver. “Hey, every enemy has a weakness.” I say to him which made Elisha say to Optimus, “Did Predaking have anything against him? A weakness of some kind Optimus that we can use against him?”

It didn’t take long for Optimus to answer. “He does but I think it is his pride, however I have a theory which Waver said before as I believe he is in league with Caster if he likes it or not. I believe since Caster summoned him so if we eliminate Caster it will eliminate Predaking."

I wasn’t into anyone killing another one but I said, “So you going to kill Caster then?” I say with some fear in my tone of voice. Elisha said as she defended their actions. “Yeah but don’t worry he’s in league with a serial killer from the news so killing him and Caster is justified.”

I start to think back to the news reports on the television from before. I can’t believe it has to do with them I think in my mind. However, I soon forgot what his opinions about this were as Optimus began to talk.

“I have a plan. We already told Saber and Lancer of Predaking hopefully our combined forces can take down both Predaking and Caster.” Optimus said with determination.

However, I acted surprised when Optimus said there was more than them as servants. “Wait, there are more servants now?!” Iskandar put his hand on my shoulder. “There be no Holy Grail War if there were no servants involved now.”

Soon Elisha was filling in the blanks, “Each servant is different with a different type of class. Iskandar is the Rider class, Optimus is the Saver class, then you have the other classes of Archer, Saber, Lancer, Caster, Berserker and Assassin.”

“If I were to give Predaking a class my guess would be Beast.” Optimus said.

“So where is the battle then?” I ask with eagerness but Waver stopped me dead on. “Why do you care?! Nothing you can do to help us.” I do a hmph to Waver but for once he was right though.

“For that I don’t know but I suggest we find Predaking, Caster and his master soon before it is too late.” Optimus suggested as Iskandar was eager to look for them. “Well let’s start then.” However I had to grab Iskandar by the forearm to stop him. “Maybe you want to get into your armor first.” He realized that right away as he did a hearty laugh. “You are right boy.”

I try to figure out what to do since he left his armor at my home but that was resolved when there was a flash of light as he was back into his gear as he adjusted his cape. “I almost forgot that you could do that.” It was soon I realized that I didn’t consider before during the chase yesterday that the large man was Iskandar I bumped into. “So it was you!” Iskandar smiled and nodded to confirm that fact I stated as we looked at each other. However, I had to break the moment with him we weren't alone and he was needed elsewhere. “I don’t suppose you all need a right back into town? My van is close by.”

“Thank you but that won’t be needed.” Optimus said as he grabbed Elisha and the next thing you know I see rocket boosters appearing on him as he blasted off into the sky as Elisha was doing a slight shriek as they were gone.

I watched with amazement as the two flew up into the sky as I was dumbfounded what just happened. “Did they… did they go flying in the air?” I asked Iskandar and Waver. “I know. It's weird and even I don’t know how it is possible for him to do that.” Iskandar said with a small laugh. I try to get back into the seriousness of the situation. “I can offer you both a ride if you need one.” Iskandar waved his hand as he said, “Thank you but won’t be needed.”

I was baffled if he was going to fly but standing where he was wasn't going to help them. “I don’t know how you two will…” I stopped in mid sentence as I heard a sound in the distance and then to my amazement I watched as two giant bulls coming towards us pulling a chariot behind it. “Amazing.” I blurted out.

“I know right.” Waver said as the bulls slowly approached us and then came to a sudden stop. I realized I wouldn’t be coming as Waver said earlier I knew nothing of what was going on now. I watched as Waver boarded the chariot and before Iskandar could get in, I stopped him. “Hey Iskander, when you are free after your current errands, would you like… um…” I was a bit nervous because I was dating a mythical man it seemed. However, even though he was with familiar faces, I was still concerned for his well being of safety. Waver broke the ice as they were in a hurry, “Iskandar, I think he is asking you out.” I was a bit embarrassed that Waver had to finish that sentence for me as Iskandar looked at him for a moment. Of course, when the two weren’t looking, I remembered I had the GPS chip from before in my pocket as I slipped into the fur of Iskandar’s cape. Iskandar looked back at me thinking he declined the offer with the situation he was in now. “Oh well, I’d love too Brock.” He said to me as he gave me one special look with his eyes as he held my face with his hands. Of course, Waver had to remind his servant that they had to depart now. Soon, Iskandar jumped into his chariot as he took control of the reins as he got his chariot underway. Soon I was all alone on the beach.


	5. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock goes out to look for Iskandar to see if he will be alright not knowing what he will find.

I could have said to myself, “Iskandar is alright now, he will be safe and I see him soon.” Of course, after what I saw and heard now I couldn’t take any chances. I hurried back to my van to get back to Fuyuki City as quickly as possible despite knowing I get a scolding from them later. I figured by now they must have returned to the city faster than I ever could but the speed and the way I was driving I must have been insane. I was amazed I didn’t kill myself with my reckless driving. I even drove so fast I ran over something, I just pray it wasn’t an animal of any kind. By the time I got back to the city, I tried to look out anything that doesn't look like you saw very often. Of course, I look like a fool staring at the setting sun for no reason as I drove. I knew if I can hurry home, I can get the small transmitter for the GPS chip I could try to trace Iskandar. As I got back home, I hurried inside and I scurried the dresser drawer looking for the transmitter I put there earlier as it was the size of a small cellphone. I was assuming they were on the outskirts of the city but to my amazement as I turned it on, they were in the city limits. “What? If they are having a battle how can they not draw any attention?” I said to myself as I leave my home in haste thinking I could track them better by foot than van without drawing attention. Wherever Iskandar was, he was moving around at a good pace so it took me some time to catch up to him. I didn't know if he was by himself or with the other three I met on the beach earlier.

After walking countless miles within the night, I found myself in the hills of the city with its numerous homes scattered around. I was thinking I went to the wrong spot when I saw to my amazement… “A flying squid?!” I have seen some weird things but this topped it all off. But this was only the beginning, in the next hour or so as I tried to keep up I saw several jets flying recklessly, flashing beams of lights and the sound of swords clashing together. I just prayed Iskandar was doing alright since I didn’t know how he was doing as he injured himself yesterday. It wasn’t long until I saw a large beam of assorted colors shooting out into the night sky. I was impressed if anyone other than me witnessed this moment as it stood out greatly beacon. As I ran towards where it was, it soon subsided. I figured I be too late now and they go off to another spot so I ran as fast I could until I was panting slightly. It wasn’t long before I heard some faint voices of Optimus and Iskandar in the distance. I heaved a sigh of relief after the epic battle they done and they were safe now. 

I creep slowly and carefully so I wouldn't be spotted as I hidden myself in some bushes so I could get closer. I managed to see one person sort of like Optimus but he looked like he was fading away. “I wonder if this is Predaking?” I thought to myself as the enemy to them but as I saw a glimpse of Optimus’ face as he had a look of sadness so I assumed he knew him as the two exchanged words before Predaking vanished forever. It was then that Iskandar and Optimus were joined by Waver and Elisha. I soon watched some new faces were joining them as they must be the servants and their masters Optimus spoke of before that would help them. I tried to move through the brushes slowly so I could try to listen what they were saying but I stepped on a branch or something. Next thing you know, I was staring at the tip of a sword that was close to my face as I did a gasp of horror as it nearly killed me. “Whoever you are, come on out!” It was Iskandar’s voice but he was serious plus he didn’t know it was me. I was a bit freaked out thinking I might be killed without impulse so the first words I managed to say was, “Don’t shoot.” It must have worked as Iskandar’s sword was drawn back which gave me enough room to poke out of the bush to reveal myself.

“Brock?” Elisha, Optimus, and Waver said at the same time. "Oh great, we have a witness." A man dressed all in black with ebony hair said to everyone. "We can either kill him or wipe his memory clean so he won't say anything of what he might of seen." I was a bit freaked out by those choices given for me when Iskandar stood in front of me with his sword drawn out. "We might have a truce now but you do anything to him you be a dead man." I watched as the man dressed black apologized to Iskandar thinking this man was important to him.

“Hey wait a minute?!" Waver slightly yelling back at me. "How did you locate us? We were going around in circles now.” Even everyone there was wondering how I did it as I reach in the fur of Iskandar's cape as he was surprised as I pulled out the GPS chip I concealed in there earlier. Iskandar was baffled of what I did to him. "What? I had to be sure you were going to be alright. Plus I never bargained I got to see a large squid in the night sky before.” I said with amusement as the servants and their masters I didn't know looked at me oddly if I was the sore thumb. 

Soon I was looking at the other servants that Optimus mentioned before that would assist them with their battle against Predaking and Caster. There was a lean built man with ebony hair carrying two spears which I assumed was a Lancer next to a man with blond hair. Then there was a woman with blonde hair in armor carrying a sword which made her a Saber next to the man in black who wanted to kill me at first.

Even though they achieved their goal, I felt a little sorry for Optimus as I still walked over to place my hand on his shoulder. “I am deeply sorry for your loss.” I didn’t know this Predaking and what he was like but I could tell that Optimus cared for him nonetheless good or evil. Optimus thanked me as Elisha went over to him to check the damage he sustained during the battle. It was then that Optimus said to everyone, "Thanks to everyone present, Predaking and Caster are eliminated and they won't harm anyone else now." It was then that Elisha gave Optimus a hug and looked at him affectionately. Even though Elisha was her master, she gave him a look to Optimus that I gave to Iskandar before so I figured they were close but I didn’t know how close. However, I stopped thinking of it when Iskandar walked over to me as he hugged as he was happy to see me again even though we were apart for a short while. 

“So what happens now?” I asked everyone around me not knowing if the war was over or not. After all, I managed to see parts of an epic battle I never seen like that before. “I don’t know about you but that battle has made me sore and I could use some rest.” Optimus said. That was a great idea and I almost wanted to ask Iskandar back to my home but I figured Waver wanted him back to his home because I knew he was worried about him but I doubt he ever admitted it to us. 

"So I guess you want to go home now with Waver now Iskandar?" I said to him as he had a better idea as he looked down towards me and said, “Well how about all of us meet up at your place?” 

I was a bit speechless at first meaning I never had anyone like... what did Optimus call them? Mages in the same room with me.

“Well if you want too…” I was flattered by the offer by Iskandar, “...but I don’t want to be in your way to rest from you all being through.”

“Nonsense, we’d love to right Waver?” Iskandar gave a serious look that made Waver roll his eyes a bit knowing when he did that look to him irritated him a little. However, he gave in to his servant's request as it was thanks to me that he was safe until he was found by him.

“Alright Iskandar, we can go.” Waver tried to go along with it if this was to his liking or not. “Excellent”. Iskandar said with a hearty smile. 

Optimus and Elisha were okay with the idea but it took some time to persuade Saber and Lancer along with their masters to tag along once I proved I knew nothing of what they were doing. As soon as I gave the directions of where I lived, everyone began their mode of travel which left me with Iskandar and Waver alone. "So I guess we are walking back to my house then?" I say to the two when I heard the same sound of the same chariot being pulled by those two bulls again.

"If we are going to go to your home, we should arrive as victors." Iskandar said happily as he and Waver got into the chariot of course I had my doubts.

"Is this thing safe to ride?" I asked with some fear in my voice as I never rode in anything like this before as Waver said, "You be scared riding it at first but you get used to it over time." Even though I was told that, I still was the same.

"If you two are okay, I think I prefer to walk." I said to them as Iskandar wasn't happy with my decision as he grabbed me by the shirt collar as I wiggled a bit. "Hey?! What you doing?" I said to him as he put me in the chariot with them and then grabbed the reins to get going as it went off quickly.

"Sorry Brock, you won't look like a victor if you are behind us." He said as he began to race through the city to get where we needed to be. It felt odd to me being in this type of travel with two large bulls pulling it but I got accustomed to it quickly. I observed how Waver was as he didn't have the same fear I had as he must of adapted to it already. Then I looked over to watch Iskandar of how he was driving his chariot like he mentioned before, it felt amazing to do. The wind lapping his red hair as his cape was swaying around behind to show off his valor.

However, I soon remembered that he, along with Optimus, and the other servants where here in Fuyuki City for a special purpose. I had so many questions about what was going on. I mean, I felt like I was the first person not part of this Holy Grail War involved in it. Why would they keep this a secret from everyone else in the city? Was it good or evil in some way? What was the whole ordeal of this? I just wanted to know everything about it. However, I knew this was probably wasn’t the best time to do it now as I was about to have guests arriving at my doorstep so I figured I would ask them another time. After an epic ride on the chariot, I found myself back at home and it wasn’t long before that the masters and their servants I met before were already there waiting for us. Thankfully it was late night so no one in the neighborhood would notice the strange gathering of guests I had coming in my home.

Once inside, I had to gather for my guest with what I had available. I never imagine I have this going on in my home. It took me some time to pass out some bandages and bags of ice for them. Soon I got to know the newer servants and their masters a little. The Lancer and his master (Kayneth El-Melloi) were a nice group but I noticed that Waver and El-Melloi gave each other a dirty look. I figured they had a bad history of some kind. The Saber and her master (Kiritsugu Emiya) were a bit different. Even though she looked so innocent and pure, her master looked the opposite of that. Just something wicked about him I didn't like but couldn't figure out plus he wanted to do who knows what just to keep the war from being revealed. However, I just forgot the incident as I went passing out ice bags and bandages to those who needed them.

“I must thank you for your hospitality for this.” Lancer said as I handed him an ice bag.

Elisha coming back from the kitchen with some tea in a kettle she prepared and a tray of cups as she placed it on the coffee table. Soon, Saber reached for a cup and said, “Agreed some rest would do us good.” She started to sip her cup of tea.

“If I can speak freely...” Optimus said as we all looked upon him. “...we can conclude our truce after our strength returns because I know the battle with Predaking and Caster exhausted our strength to the fullest.” Everyone agreed to that without a doubt.

“Conclude the truce?” I was a bit baffled. “I thought these were your friends Iskandar?” I said to him as he looked a bit embarrassed and did a slight laugh. “Well not exactly Brock but…” Iskandar was trying to find the right words to say but Saber sort of finished it for him.

“In order to obtain the Holy Grail we must fight each other to the death, such is the nature of the Holy Grail War.” Saber said without any fear in her voice.

The bandages and bags of ice in my hands dropped on the floor as I was in total shock from her words. Everyone was looking at me suddenly as the mess I made abruptly but I managed to conceal it with an excuse. “Oh I am sorry, I am a butterfingers.” I got down to the floor to pick up the mess I made. I was a bit stunned thinking that Iskandar had to fight to the death. I wanted to say something but with those around me I feared it jeopardizes my safety or even Iskandar as well. 

“Don’t worry, we're not going to kill you. One non-magus person knowing about the war is a non-issue.” El-Melloi said to me remembering the moment with me and Kiritsugu Emiya earlier. Then Saber began to talk some more. “Anyway the Holy Grail can only grant one wish for the master and their servant. Our servants’ physical forms are temporary so we will cease to be once the war is over if we wish to be.” My heart froze for a moment as I thought in my head, “So even if Iskandar did win the Holy Grail War, he might cease to exist?!” After picking up the bandages and bags of ice I soon went over to Iskandar to give him some. I could have said something to him but I was in total fear for what his future was as my face was grim with dread. I saw Iskandar look towards me as he could tell something was bothering me.

"Hey Predaking used you as a punching bag now, you are going to need a lot of ice now." Lancer said to Iskandar which gave me a distraction to escape as I moved to Optimus to give him his bandages and a bag of ice. I didn’t want to talk to Iskandar not at the moment as I was just wondering how they could all look so calm and relaxed as they will fight each other soon and possibly kill each other.

It was then that Elisha called out to me. “Hey, Brock. I don’t suppose you have a karaoke machine now?” I was a bit baffled about how they still wanted to have some fun. However, they were guests of mine and I tried to obliged to what they asked. I dashed off to my bedroom to grab my karaoke machine as I rarely used it to sing karaoke. “I hope it still works.” I said to everyone as I played the current CD in it.

_“You will attract guys, let your positive energy get the best and…”_

I stopped it immediately. I forgot I listened to one of my self-improvement CDs last week. I did an embarrassing blush as some probably weren’t sure what they just heard. “Sorry everyone, that was the wrong CD.” I said as I threw the CD on the floor and inserted another CD with assorted songs hoping to forget the error I made. I watched how Elisha sang a song to it and then asked Optimus to sing too. While some who weren't in this or didn't know what to do now, it was Iskandar who decided to join in as he sang a song but he wasn't going to be the next Elton John very soon. This sort of fun would cheer me up but I could picture them just fighting to death in my mind. Just gave me a hard knot in my stomach. I just couldn’t see how anyone could do that.

“Brock?” Optimus said to me as I got out of my private thoughts as he could see something was wrong with me. “Is there something on your mind Brock?” He said to me in a concerned tone of voice. Everyone looked at me for a moment if I was in the spotlight. “Huh? No nothing, I just zoned out for a moment.” I did a white lie. Not my proudest moment but I didn’t want to have this conversation now.

“Are you worried about Iskandar?” Optimus asked as I can see the concern on Iskandar’s face looking at me with those eyes of his. This was all too much for me to bear if I was dying right now even though he was still there.

“Would you all excuse me now? I forgot to clean the mess I made in the kitchen today.” A far fetched excuse I made to everyone as I had to get out of there as I left a baffled audience of what just happened. As soon as I got into the kitchen I was alone, I pulled one the kitchen towels hanging on a hook rod as I threw it onto the floor with hate. I know I wasn’t me so I went to the sink to do dishes to get my mind distracted from my negativity I was having. I just got to the kitchen sink when I heard the kitchen door open but I didn’t dare to turn around to see who it was.

“Hello.” Iskandar said to me in a mild tone. “Hey.” I managed to say to him. We were quiet for a few seconds before I managed to say, “I guess I wasn't myself, huh?” I tried to say something simple without raising too much awareness but it didn’t work.

“You were acting a bit depressed.” Iskandar said to me as he walked up behind me. I could feel his armor slightly touching my back. Soon I started to slowly let out my feelings.

“I assumed you would be doing a simple fight but to the death?!” I just finished that sentence when I had one tear from one of my eyes. “It isn’t fair.” Iskandar thought I was upset that those I met were going to die soon.

“I know…” He put his hand on my shoulder. “...I don’t plan to lose but it is a shame to lose some friends along the way.” Iskandar looked at me as I still didn’t have the courage to look at him.

“Yes I know.... but….” I couldn’t finish my sentence as I would lose it.

“But what?” Iskandar said to me as I lost it. I turned around quickly as my face was on his armor and my hands groping his cape. “Oh god, I don’t want to lose you!” I began to cry as my tears were starting to fall on Iskandar’s armor. I must have looked like a total wuss that was I crying to him. I could feel Iskandar’s hands on my arms as he tried to settle me down with a hug.

“I know I don’t want to lose you either.” Iskandar said to me.

“You are the first guy who is into me and told everyone about us without hesitation. That is why I love you so much Iskandar.” I finally looked towards Iskandar as he could see my slightly puffy face and dried tears under my eyes. I almost wanted to kiss Iskandar but I didn’t want to think I was making all this fuss just to get attention which I wasn’t. I could hear him chuckling before I felt his lips on my forehead. Soon I watched Iskandar take the self-improvement CD I threw out earlier as he crushed it apart with just his one hand alone. “You don’t need this anymore.” He said to me that made me smile and soon he was smiling too. “Yeah, that was 2,500 yen not well spent.” I managed to say as I was going to kiss him when I felt like we were being watched. I looked past Iskandar to see everyone that came over watching the floor show from the kitchen door. I was a bit embarrassed as they had to witness this moment as I tried to get some of my tears off my face. I broke the ice and said to them in a soft tone, “And what are you all doing there?”

“Well you invited us, but don’t mind us keep you from doing your thing.” Elisha said as I was a bit annoyed though as we were being watched.

“I might have invited you here but I never imagined you would watch this moment.” I said before I put my mouth near Iskandar’s ear so I could whisper to him.

“If they are this sneaky and you didn’t hear them you might want to be a bit more cautious.” I said to him as I knew the truce would be over soon.

“Right.” Iskandar agreed with me but I wanted to be sure what I meant.

“I don’t mean for us, I mean when you are in battle.” I said and hoped that the others watching couldn’t read lips.

“Yes, I knew I was absorbing it.” Iskandar said to me. I wanted to continue to be more private with Iskandar but with everyone around that was out. I did a simple frown as Iskandar figured out why I was frowning as we were being watched.

“Should we continue to talk privately in your bedroom?” Iskandar whispered in my ear as I was a little embarrassed. I wanted too at first but I figured it wasn’t wise.

“Maybe when we don’t have an audience.” I said to him, I didn’t want to put him on ice so but Iskandar wouldn’t be stopped easily. “Don’t worry, we can lock the door.” Iskandar said as he lifted me up and slung me over my shoulder. I laughed as he carried me into my bedroom and no sooner then he locked the door and put me down, I was all over him. Thinking Iskandar could die at any time I didn’t care who knew or what they said later. First, it ended up with kissing and then at the end we were in doing before in the reality marble but I knew this wasn't a dream that time. After all the energy was used for that, we relaxed on the bed.

“Did that feel good?” Iskandar said to me next to me in bed as I smiled.

“Yes, it did, for the second time too.” I said to him as Iskandar smiled back at me as I kissed him. I started to forget the negativity I had of the Holy Grail War as I tried to talk about us.

“I ask you to move in with me…” I say before I have a slight disappointed look as I knew Waver would still need him for this war they were fighting in. “...but I doubt that will happen, right?”

“I am afraid to say if I left Waver vulnerable like before he can be attacked by one of the numerous servants. You see, if Waver was eliminated, so would I. '' Iskandar said with no fear in his face. I was surprised that a servant could either die in a battle or if the master were killed. I didn’t know why Iskandar was away from Waver from the beginning because of this fact. I figured the two had a fight or wanted a break from each other. 

“Well I and Waver might have our differences but I don’t want to see him killed now.” I said that now because I want Iskandar to live but I didn’t believe in killing anyone who was in the way to achieve a certain goal. 

“I know you two will be good friends, something he can use now.” Iskandar held me close to him but I did had a slight fear of losing him so I just did the unthinkable without thinking it over. I took off a silver ring that was on my finger. “In case you do win the war…” I slipped the ring on his pinky finger as it was the only finger it could fit on, “...I see you more than just a lover now.” Iskander looked at his hand where the ring was as he observed it carefully. I felt kind of foolish now for doing that to him. “Don’t worry, I will give you time to think it over.” I say to him because after all I just dropped it on him without warning. 

“No, I agree to be your husband.” Iskandar said without hesitation as the world froze for me. I was amazed he agreed with it so suddenly as we only know each other for a short while.

“Does it feel different to have a husband now?” I asked Iskandar trying not to be delayed by his sudden response as he said, “I had many wives in the past but I am happy to have my first husband.” I feel flattered by his words but I continue to ramble wanting to hear more if he really meant it. “What were your wives like?” I asked as I rested my hand on Iskandar’s chest. “Were they like royal marriages for political reasons?” 

“Some were, some were out of desire, but you feel like a genuine connection to me.” Iskandar said as he snuggled me closer to him. I wanted to talk more about this but I knew I had to focus on Waver for a bit. Iskandar did belong to Waver and I had a feeling he could tell Iskandar what to do and what not to do if I wasn’t careful. “Maybe tomorrow, we could tell Waver, tell him about us a bit more of what we want to do possibly.”

“Agreed.” Iskander said with certainty.

“Anything I can do to get on his soft side?” I said as our introduction on the beach didn’t go well.

“I don’t know, maybe we could have a meal together with the three of us?” Iskandar said.

“I hope that works, I haven’t seen him smile.” I say as I watched Iskandar tease his beard on his chin a little.

“I think I saw him smile a few times but he doesn’t smile a lot but I bet we could fix that.” Iskander said to me as I saw his armor scattered around the floor. “I think we need to get you home Iskandar as I know Waver is probably waiting for you.”

“Yes, you are right.” Iskandar getting up from the bed as it creaked a little due to his size. I was about to go for my clothes and I only glanced away from the moment when I saw Iskandar dressed in his armor like ready for a battle as he got off the bed. “I keep on forgetting you can do that. Still new to me but they teach you that back home?” I say to him as I start to get dressed as he did a laugh.

“This is only possible because of the Holy Grail but once I obtain it I can do this.” Iskandar said as he adjusted his shoes slightly.

“Oh, I get it. Because of the Grail, you and the other servants can do certain things.” I say with amazement that someone can do this because of this one item.

“Yes exactly.” Iskandar said as I finished dressing as we left my bedroom. It has been some time since I last saw our guests so I wondered if they were either waiting or departed. Sure enough, they had all left including Waver. “Well, I am not surprised they left.” I said as I felt my back being tapped from him but with less strength than before.

“If making enemies disappear could be that simple, I ask you to be in my battles all the time.” Iskandar said laughing with glee as I smiled at him. I figured Iskandar could get home easily but I figured I could try to figure out where he lived if possible if I gave him a ride with my van. “You want me to give you a ride home?”

“It won’t be necessary but if it means spending more time with you I’ll accept.” Iskandar said as I escorted him to where my van was outside but I was in horror when I saw my van leaning on one side as I surveyed the damage.

“Oh no, I got a flat tire.” I say with disgust. I remember I ran over something on the way back to Fuyuki City earlier whatever it was. “I hope you can help me change the tire.” Iskandar stopped me just when I was about to go for the spare tire in the van.

“No need to worry about that now. We can take the Gordius Wheel.” Iskandar said as I had a baffled look on my face. “Your what?”

“That would be my chariot.” He said as my baffled look was gone. “Oh your chariot, I just didn’t know it had a name.”

I just finished my sentence when his chariot and the two bulls pulling appeared out of nowhere as they were ready to go. I am just amazed I got engaged to someone who drives around this mode of travel. However, I started to think of something I never thought of yet.

“If you and Waver had been getting around this way, I am amazed you haven’t been seen by anyone else.” I say as Iskandar got into his chariot and I followed behind him. I didn't want him to pull me into the chariot the last time as that was somewhat humiliating to me.

“Well there had been times we almost been exposed but thankfully the masters managed to conceal it with a cover story.” Iskandar was about to take the reins of the chariot when I grabbed his hand to show some concern and support after what he told me. “Was it that serious Iskandar?”

“Yes, the Holy Grail War was almost exposed.” Iskandar said as he got his chariot moving and the journey to his home where Waver was. “But why don’t you want this war exposed?” I figured there must be a complex answer but he simply put it, “I don’t know it but it is just the rules of the war.” Iskandar said but it didn’t really explain much but I tried to continued on talking.

“Still it doesn’t make sense. I know little of it and it isn’t like I am not dead yet.” I didn’t like saying that but then Iskandar looked at me with determination, “Trust me, you're not disappearing with me around.” Iskandar said to me if I were his master… I wish but it did help forget my fears of death. Then I started to think about the times that Iskandar and Waver traveled around and the way he was dressed.

“But how did you get around easily without drawing attention? I mean it is late night now but if you were going through here in the daytime in this chariot and your armor?” I asked.

“Well I wore different clothing and I flew during the night time.” Iskandar said as I had a shocked look.

“WAIT, YOU FLEW?!?!” I said outloud as Iskandar laughed back.

“No I didn’t fly but my chariot.” We just got near the red metal bridge that divided the city and rather than crossing it like anyone would, Iskandar proved that his chariot could fly. He let his chariot jump one of the massive metal beams as a ramp to get it airborne. Soon he was picking up more speed to do the stunt he was about to do as we went flying above the bridge as I grasped around his waist thinking he couldn’t but he achieved it without any trouble whatsoever. Soon we landed back on one of the bridge's beams as we got back to the road within seconds as there was a small thud of the chariot landing on the ground as he continued on to the other half of the city.

“It is okay.” Iskandar said to me as I let go with a bit of shakiness as I didn’t expect him to do that. “Sorry, I just figured you were pulling my leg. You could almost be Superman.” I say as Iskander was a bit dumbfounded in his face. “What is Superman?" I took the next minute or so explaining to Iskander what Superman is. After I finished, Iskandar laughed a little.

“What is so funny?” I asked him.

“Would you like it if I wore my underwear on the outside then?” He did a wink back at me as I blushed but I flirted back a little. “Maybe if you lost the fur cape and armor.” Suddenly the chariot stopped as we found ourselves in a modest neighborhood but the house where Iskandar and Waver were staying was a bit smaller than the house I live in. Both me and Iskandar got out of the chariot as I looked where he was staying.

“So Waver owns this house then?” I asked.

“No, he is staying with ‘relatives’.” Iskandar said that got me thinking how did Waver convince him to live with them.

“And they are okay with you there? You didn’t say you were his lover now?” Iskandar looked at me with an annoyed look with that remark as I waved my hands around. “It was a joke, I was only kidding.” I don’t remember feeling this happy and carefree now since meeting Iskandar now. Soon he was answering my question I asked before.

“He told them I was his friend from England.” Iskandar said as I was surprised that Waver came all the way from England to partake of this war. Of course, I forgot it as I flirted back to him. “More of a fitness friend I say.”

“Why thank you.” Iskandar said as I grabbed his hand as I walked him to the door but I stopped for a moment after a few steps as I realized something about how he was dressed now.

“Wait a moment. You think Waver’s relatives are going to ask questions about you dressed in…” I talked as Iskandar had no concern on his face as I caught on. “...and you been in this scenario before?”

“Well, we need to keep our identities a secret which reminds me I need you to call me Alexi while they are around.” Iskandar said as I went along with it. “Okay, Alexi.” I do a chuckle as Iskandar was a bit baffled. “What is so funny?”

“You need to go to a phone booth to change into Alexi then?” I say as Iskandar caught on what I meant. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that.” Iskandar just finished that sentence when a slight aura of light surrounded him when he changed into his civilian clothes that were a white tee with a globe logo, a pair of jeans, and boots. 

“I had a feeling you do that Iska… I mean Alexi. So glad we found each other then.” I say back with a smile.

“Yeah, I honestly am glad to have met you as well.” Iskandar said as we resumed the walk to the door. “I'm just sorry you got injured before. Wasn’t for Waver, your mind wouldn’t be whole.” We paused at the door as Iskandar continued to talk.

“Well Optimus said before that it is best not to live in the past, nor try to relive it. It is best to think of what you have now and what you plan for the future.” Iskandar said as I got closer to him.

“Oh, I have some plans for you now…” I said to Iskandar as I made him smile, “...however, since you are home, I guess this will have to do.” I finished my sentence as I kissed him back. I had to be careful of what I did in case the ‘relatives’ were beyond the door. “If you two are free for tomorrow, I like to have lunch if that is alright?”

“Definitely.” Iskandar said as he said good night and then went inside the house. I knew I had a bit of a walk home now but the way I was smitten for him I didn’t really care. I finally found someone and I was thinking of marrying him. Almost like a romance novel but in a strange twisted way the Holy Grail War was in it. I was halfway home when I stopped in my tracks when I felt like I was being watched. I looked around to see there was nothing behind me. However, I stopped and thought to myself the servants I met knew where I lived and I wasn't a real threat to them now. So I figured I was safe for the time being… for now as I continued homeward and waited for tomorrow.


	6. Out to Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon Brock begins to discover more about Iskandar and Waver as they go our for lunch... until an uninvited guest arrives.

Usually I wake up in the morning so I can start my work on the computer but after the late night walk when leaving Iskandar, I sort of slept in. Plus, my work thinks I am still ill so I have a little more time before I have to return to it. After getting ready and eating something, I decided to clean the mess in the living room from last night. I was amazed I had mages and their servants in my home. They might think it isn't a big deal but to me this is the closest to anything out of this world I can get. I turn on the television as I began to clean while looking if there is any news about the fight I witnessed. To my amazement, there was no mention what so ever. All I heard that was big news was some charity event to save the Ryuudou Temple in town and how Typhoon Ellie was downgraded to a tropical storm as it reached China and soon South Korea. What ever they did to avoid detection it worked as I wonder what they done. It was even better as I continued to listen as there was no mention of kidnapped children anymore as I finished picking up the cups and water filled bags on the coffee table.

“What a relief that ordeal is over with.” I said to myself, of course not everyone would hear the full version of it if anyone would believe it or not. I started to think as I knew I be seeing Iskandar and Waver today if they had the time now. I just prayed the two could do it today. I understood why if they didn't show up as they weren't working like me or going to college for their education, they were doing something no one could ever guess now. I just hoped I could do better with Waver unlike yesterday because I didn't want him to think I was stealing Iskandar away from him so I could be with him and possibly marry him.

Just then I heard the doorbell go off. "Brock, you there?" I heard Iskandar's voice on the other side of the door as I did a smile.

“I'll be there in a moment.” I said back as I dashed off to my bedroom to grab my wallet. Took me a minute or so so to find it as it between the nightstand and bed. After putting it in my pocket, I just turned around to go out the bedroom door when… “Morning.” Iskandar said as he appeared in his casual clothes out of nowhere as I did a small scream.

“Iskandar! You scared the hell out of me!” I smacked his shoulder but it was like hitting a bag of bricks. “When could you do that?!” I said very agitated that he did that trick. “My apologies, I thought you wouldn’t mind. I was so eager to see you.” Iskandar said as he wasn’t trying to scare me like that but I managed to cool down. “I don’t mind you coming over but next time can I just let you in through the door?” Iskandar agreed and wouldn’t do that again when he visited me the next time. Soon the both of us went out the bedroom and through the living room when I just opened the front door to go outside when I recognized Waver’s voice as he was waiting there for us.

“You idiot." Waver said with some bitterness in his voice as he continued to talk to his servant. "I told you that Brock wouldn’t be used to you appearing out of thin air.”

“You mean Iskandar could appear and disappear at random?” I asked Waver hoping that question would cool him down a little as I locked the front door as he did answer in a calmer tone now. “Of course he can. That way a servant can be ready to help their master when they are needed. He doesn’t like to do that but he hasn’t done that in a while even when I tell him too.”

"So where did you want to go for today now?" Iskandar asked me as I answered. "I figured we could go to a sushi place in downtown."

Even though I was getting to go out to lunch with them, I still a bit amazed by what I seen so far so and I had a lot of questions. So as we walked to the downtown region of Fuyuki City, I got to hear more about the Holy Grail War from both Iskandar and Waver as the talk went on and on.

“...and so when you use one of your command seals, that is how Iskandar remembered who he was?” I asked Waver.

“Yes, that is right.” Waver said as he showed his wrist where the remaining two seals were as he went on. “When a master has a servant, they are given three command seals and they can tell their servant to do as they want. Of course, once the seals are all used up, the master loses control over their servant.”

After hearing that, I said dumbfounded, “So can you tell him to stop dating me if you want too with one of your seals?” I was a bit freaked out by that idea when I said it and so was Iskandar as he had a bit of a stunned face when I bought it up but Waver was calm. “Take it easy. I couldn't take away something from my servant that is dear to him when he has helped me when I needed it most.”

Iskandar did a smile and said to him, “So you do care for me?” Of course, Waver had a smug look in his eyes not to show any weakness whatsoever as his servant did a slight frown as his question was unanswered. I figured I tried to help.

“So Waver…” I said as Waver looked back to me. “...I never asked this earlier before. The time that Iskandar was away from you, did you miss him at all? I mean he was gone for a day and you must of been concerned for his safety.” I watched as Iskandar's frown vanished as he smiled back at me and then his master. We watched as Waver's smug face vanished with an embarrassed look if we cornered him. I could tell he wanted to say something to avoid this topic but it was already too late so he had to come out with the truth swallowing his pride.

“Yes I did, he was the first friend I made in a while. I didn't know what became of him when he didn't return.” No sooner that Waver said that his servant began to tease his hair a bit he was told to knock it off. It was then that Iskandar began to look back towards me. “You know Brock I have to give you credit. He never tell me his feelings when I went missing. Never knew he opened up to you.” Iskandar laughed as I smiled.

“I guess I just have a way with words.” I just blurted out. Soon I focused my attention back to Iskandar as I wondered something about him.

“How did you come to be here Iskandar?” I asked him as he had a troubled look and try to explain it. “Well, you see Brock, when a man and woman love each other they…”

Waver stopped him dead on. “I don’t think he meant that! He wanted to know how you got summoned for the Holy Grail War.”

I was a bit surprised by that as I said, “So he was summoned then? I have been living here for months and I don’t recall seeing him or any of the other servants before.” What Optimus said before being summoned was true as I thought he was pulling my leg as I figured that wasn’t true but Waver continued on. “When I got Iskandar, I used a piece of his mantel to summon him. I swiped it from Kayneth El-Melloi.”

I tried to remember where I heard that name before, oh it was the master to the Lancer I met last night. Him and Waver gave each other a dirty look to one another I remembered. I noticed that Waver had a bitter face when he mentioned his name so I had a feeling it was something personal so I didn’t want to upset him so I figured he would tell me another time. I tried to act dumb on what the mantel was and that was Iskandar’s cape to help him forget the negativity now. Then I asked Waver, “So when someone summons a servant, can it be someone from the past or the future?” He looked back to me and said, “Yes, you can either summon a servant with an item that contains that servant or sometimes you can summon someone just at random.”

I remembered that Waver called him the King of Conquerors before and after what Iskandar told me about his life before I just blurted out, “So Iskandar is Alexander the Great then.” It was then that Iskandar was hushing me to be quiet if I called him the incorrect name in front of Waver's relatives.

“You must never mention that again and be cautious at all times no matter what. During the war, a servant will keep their identity a secret from other servants and their masters so they don’t know who they are dealing with.” I apologized to Iskandar as I didn’t know but he understood knowing I wasn't aware of it. However, I wanted to ask about the battle that he and the other servants did last night. “So that battle I saw the other night, that was the Holy Grail War then?” I hope that was alright to ask I didn't understand the full scope of it.

“Yes, you are correct. Of course, that was a truce to stop the evil that Caster was performing.” Iskandar said as he went on. “Caster was kidnapping children to use their mana so he could give himself unlimited power for the war.” I was sickened and shocked to think all those kidnappings were meant for that. However, I forgot about it quickly as I wanted to know about one detail they mentioned.

“Mana?” I asked with curiosity as Waver answered. “The source of nourishment for a servant. With it, they could do many things to help them win the war." I sort of jumped in as Waver was talking as I blurted out, “Oh I see, it is sort of like eating and sleeping almost.” I said to Waver as he nodded his head. “In a way yes. With it, they can do their numerous attacks and defenses to even summoning their Noble Phantasm." I had a baffled look as I recalled Iskandar mentioned that before so Waver just said to me, "Just think of it as a secret weapon to a servant to use against another servant."

At this time, Iskandar decided to talk next. "Over time the servant will need to restock their mana if not they could easily be defeated in a battle. Either a servant can steal it from other humans as Caster did before or the servant’s master can provide it to his/her servant just by resting alone. However, there are some other methods to restocking it too. It is thanks to you Brock that I have the mana I need for this war so far.” Iskandar said with a big smile on his face.

I was baffled to Iskandar of what he was referring too. “I haven’t helped you, Iskandar.” I froze for a moment as I soon realized our intimate moments are exactly providing the fuel for him. I did a heavy blush to that as Waver had to find out what his servant was doing with me. Of course, Waver didn’t want to talk about that topic anymore so he changed it.

“Anyway, the servants have only been around for a week so the war is half over. So far only Assassin, Berserker, and Caster have been eliminated.” Iskandar said as I looked a bit concerned but he put his hand on my back to show me it is alright. “When only one servant and his/her master is remaining, the master can make their wish come true with the Holy Grail.” Waver said as I wondered if this one item could make any wish come true to the winner.

“So what do you two what from the Holy Grail if you do win?” I ask both of them as Waver answered first. “I just don’t care what the Grail gives me, I just want to show others my genius that others ignored before.” Waver said arrogantly before Iskandar slapped his back slightly as Waver scolded him. “Hey, I wish you could cut that out.” I do a giggle to that a little as I figured these two had that kind of moment before.

“What about you Iskandar? What do you want from the Holy Grail?” Iskandar grinned as he looked forward to the sea that was far away from us. “There is nothing the Grail can provide me.” I was baffled by his answer until he went on. “At first when I was brought here, I wanted to conquer the world. The world today has so much to offer than it was in my day when I ruled and conquered. So many new things that I didn’t have that I wanted for my conquests. Now I don’t feel like doing that anymore.” Even Waver was impressed since he summoned Iskandar as he went on with conquering but this was different than before. “So you aren’t going to conquer the world then?” Waver asked him as he continued on. “Not to conquer but to see it...” I was impressed with Iskandar that he made plans for himself after the war but I was more impressed when he held on to me close and then said, “...and I want Brock to join me for this.”

I was flabbergasted that Iskandar wanted me to join him on his world tour he wanted to do. Of course, I sort of proposed to him so our enthusiasms were to its limit. Oh wait… I realized in my mind, I forgot to tell Waver that I proposed to his servant. However, before I could say anything about Iskandar’s offer or tell Waver what I wanted to do with his servant after the war, he simply said while not facing us, “If that is what you two want to do then that is fine.” Waver said in a mild tone not upset, not mad or not even concerned. I didn't want to end there just like that.

“Hey Waver I wasn’t trying to…” I tried to talk but Waver butted in. “You know you two don’t have to soften me up. I am okay you two are together now. You two can do what you want.” By that time, we arrived in downtown at a typical sushi restaurant as we walked inside as I was so distracted with our talk I almost forgot about our lunch date.

“We aren’t trying to soften you up…” Iskandar said as he tried to talk to his master, “...we are just trying to connect to one another and getting to know each other. I don't want you two to be enemies now but as good friends.” I recalled before that he didn’t want me to just to be alone with him but to be friends with Waver too. I have to admit that Iskandar is a special man trying to help someone else other than himself alone.

“Iskandar...” Just then I could hear someone calling out to Iskandar. All three of us glanced around the restaurant and then we saw Optimus in his casual clothes with his master Elisha sitting at a table, “...a pleasure to see you all.” Optimus said as we walked towards their table.

“Optimus, what brings you here?” Iskandar said to him.

“We were about to have lunch.” Optimus said as Iskandar did a chuckle.

“Yes we are about to have lunch too. Me and Brock wanted to talk to Waver about us…” Iskandar was interrupted as a server told us three there is a long wait ahead of us so we had to wait for the next available table.

“How about having lunch with us then?” Optimus said as Elisha agreed with it almost immediately. I was amazed that despite the war still ongoing, these two acted like it was nothing. The same attitude they shared when I first met them on the beach before. However I felt guilty as they were on an outing for themselves.

“Well we didn’t want to intrude on your meal and…” I started to say but Iskandar didn’t want to hear that.

“Nonsense.” Iskandar said as he patted my back gently. “Not like they are strangers, we know them.” Even Elisha joined in with Iskandar.

“We would be honored if you joined us.” She said with an open heart. It wasn't long before myself, Waver and Iskandar grabbed some chairs to join the table with Optimus and Elisha.

“So what brings you here for today?” Waver asked the two.

“Well, Elisha thought we could spend the day seeing the city a bit more.” Optimus said as I remembered, like Iskandar and the other servants they were here for a week so it made sense if they wanted to see what is around this city and the wonders it has. Waver looking at them carefully thinking they were up to something. “I figured you would be planning your attack or defense for the next battle.” However I didn’t want to hear that at the table so I had to stop Waver for him to continue on.

“Can we discuss something else other than that please.” I asked Waver politely as we were eating as friends not as enemies. Soon a waiter came around with some appetizers as they were passed around to each one of us. Each one of us grabbed our chopsticks so we could start to eat. However I watched as Iskander and Optimus had trouble using them as the food fumbled out of it. It made sense to me as both of them never used chopsticks before. Elisha grabbing some food with her chopsticks, “Say ahhh.” Elisha said as Optimus opened his mouth and accepted the food. Waver made a smug remark to that moment.

“Interesting our servants can fight and do things beyond belief but they are defeated by a pair of chopsticks.” Waver said as he ate a rice puff.

“Hey don’t make fun of them. They never used chopsticks around before.” I tried to defend them as I observed that Iskandar was still fumbling so I decided to help him. “Just watch me how I use them.”

With that Iskandar observed how I moved my hands with the chopsticks as I picked up a piece of sushi. Soon he managed to copy the same gestures I did as he ate a piece of sushi for himself as he did a smile. “Just take some practice now.” I said to the servants.

“So what are you doing here Iskandar? Scouting the territories?” Optimus asked him thinking it was a joke to him.

“No just having lunch with my master and my lover.” Iskandar said. “Is that what you two are doing now like Brock and me?”

Optimus and Elisha doing a slight blush from Iskandar’s remark as he continued on. “I figured you two were intimate to one another the way you two look at each other before.” It was then I had to stop him.

“Don’t pressure them too much now Iskandar. Remember we are guests with them.” I was trying to help the two from this awkward moment.

“Oh sorry.” Iskandar said as he realized he was embarrassing them without knowing. Waver doing a slight gasp of surprise.

“I don’t recall you ever saying that word before.” Waver said to Iskandar as he said to him, “Anyone can make mistakes no matter who we are.” His master wondered if his servant changed a little since he met me.

“If I didn’t make mistakes I wouldn’t be eating lunch with you all now.” I said out loud as Iskandar chuckled and put one arm around me as Waver saw how happy his servant was.

“Well you two act like a couple that is for sure. Why don’t you just marry Iskandar and get it over with.” Waver blurted out as it silent everyone around the table not knowing how to change the topic. I figured I better tell Waver as now it was the right time to bring it up.

“Funny you should mention that Waver, me and….” I just started the sentence when there was a smashing of glass. It got our attention that is for sure.

“What was that?” Optimus asked as he dropped his chopsticks looking around the room despite how crowded the room was with guests. Elisha was a bit baffled by what got her servant a little edgy.

“I figured someone broke a dish.” I blurted out hoping that reassure Optimus and get him back to his meal.

“No it couldn’t be, someone broke a window.” Waver was determined of what he heard. I figured it was nothing and we go back to our eating but Iskandar was soon joining him in examining the cause of the noise. It wasn’t long before Optimus yelled out,

“BOMB, EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!”

No sooner than that was said, everyone in the restaurant were ducking under their table as all of us were joining them too. I managed to look to my right to see a golden ball with flashing lights going off and then there was a loud explosion. Part of the restaurant blew up as wood and glass flew everywhere as you could hear some screams from those who were panicking. Next thing you know there was chaos in the restaurant as everyone were trying to get out in haste not knowing what happened. After a few seconds I realized I was covered under something and I figured debris but it began to move as I realized it was Iskandar who used himself to protect me and Waver from the explosion as a shield.

“Are you okay?” Optimus said to Elisha as he helped her off the floor.

Elisha nodded her head as she was a bit stunned and couldn’t speak.

“You two alright?” Iskandar asked me and Waver as he answered first.

“I've been better.” Waver said in his same tone of voice but he had a look of fear in his eyes. I was spooked beyond belief like Elisha and Waver but I forgot that when I felt this pain in my right arm as I grasped it with my left hand. Elisha ran to me as she examined it as I winced in pain as she tried to determine the severity of the injury I had.

“I don’t think it is broken but sprained.” Elisha said as Iskandar did a quiet sigh of relief to show I was alright now not to show any fear to me.

“We must leave now.” Optimus said as we realized we were the last ones in the restaurant as everyone had left already as we started to go to the front entrance. I could feel Iskandar behind me as he was trying to get me and Waver out first as he followed behind while Optimus was holding Elisha by the hand as we got out of the devastation. "I don’t see what the rush is. This is a freak accident… wasn’t it?” I asked both the servants.

“This was no accident, it was a planned attack.” Iskandar said with certainty. “And I know who it may be.” Optimus said next with a serious tone in his voice.

As we got out, all of us looked around to see how everyone else in the restaurant were doing and thankfully it wasn’t serious as it was mostly bruises and slight injuries to some. “Thankfully it was a dud.” Waver said with a sort of relief.

“I think this was a warning to flush us all out.” Optimus said as he continued talking and talking more seriously. “It was Gilgamesh who did this attack.”

I was wondering who Gilgamesh was? That was a name I didn’t know. Before I could ask who that was Elisha was talking first as she looked at Optimus. “You think he will snipe us in front of these witnesses?” She said with concern not for their safety but for everyone else around them.

“Possibly, Gilgamesh isn’t one to consider the consequences of his actions.” Optimus said as I still tried to figure out who it might be. Then I try to remember the remaining servants left in play and I realized I haven’t met the Archer. Could Gilgamesh be the Archer? However I forgot the seriousness of the moment that happened. “But he didn't kill anyone, what is the worst he can do?” I said to Optimus before a golden sword came flying by us as it hit a wall near us.

“Everyone out the back door!” Optimus said as we scurried back inside the restaurant to leave from the back door. I could tell Iskandar was worried for our safety as he grabbed my injured arm by mistake. “Hey, take it easy Iskandar!” I yelled at him as he apologized for that as we made it to the back door. Soon we found ourselves in an alley behind the restaurant. I heaved a sigh of relief thinking we were going to be alright. Of course, Waver broke the ice.

“Can this get any worse?” He blurted out as we turned a corner in the alley so we could make our escape and all of us saw the man who caused the explosion.

“Gilgamesh.” Optimus and Iskandar said at the same time. This Gilgamesh was at least a foot shorter than Optimus and Iskandar but his hair was golden including his armor as well the sword he wielded in his hand. Of all the servants I met so far, this one rubbed me very wrong even though I just met him for the first time as those red eyes looked towards us. He was blocking our escape and the evil look he had on us all I fear we weren’t going to be walking away that easily without a fight.


	7. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Brock meets Gilgamesh for the first time, he is forced to flee for his safety... not that he was given a choice.

I knew I would get to meet Archer sooner or later now but I never imagined he be opposite of what of what the servants are like. Those who harassed me before oddly they were a bit nicer compared to this servant now as he more evil as they could get. I mean he did a deed that was so sinister and wicked just to draw us out while not thinking what he did to those innocent bystanders in there with us. I recalled what Iskandar told me before when he would do a battle with another servant, most of the time it would take place in the night time and in a place where there were no witnesses to observe. I wasn’t thinking properly as I must have a bit panicked after what we have all been through just now as I blurted out,

“You can’t attack us. There are witnesses everywhere.” Meaning if there was a battle to take place, we would draw attention very quickly as we were near a busy street. No sooner than I said that Iskandar stood in front of me and Waver as a shield when Gilgamesh did an insidious laugh at me.

“You foolish mongrel, you think the laws are applying to a demigod like myself?!” Gilgamesh gloated as I thought to myself, “A demigod?!” He doesn't care of what he will do to us or anyone at random. I figured we might be in trouble but Gilgamesh’s tone of voice settled down a bit which was a bit queer.

“As much I like to destroy you all and be done with it, that will have to wait for another time. The reason I am here is because of this mongrel…” Gilgamesh said as he pointed his sword at Optimus Prime, “...from beyond the stars has something of mine.” All four of us looked at Optimus as we were baffled of what he had that Gilgamesh wanted from him. I couldn't imagine what it was we all watched the drama unfold.

“I didn’t steal anything from you Gilgamesh.” Optimus said with a confused look on his face to Gilgamesh but that wouldn't stop talking as he continued on.

“Oh but you have something I want and it is your Matrix. Surely it belongs to someone worthy to rule all creation, say myself.” Gilgamesh said as I thought in my mind, “Great, a power-hungry servant. What else could get worse?”

Soon Elisha stood in front of Optimus as she took the risk for her servant. “And how do you know that he has it?” She asked Gilgamesh as he smiled proudly.

“Well for one, during the little flashback of his, where we saw the Matrix enter his Cybertronian form, I deduced he has it on him at all times and when he summons his armor he also summons his Matrix, I am correct.” Gilgamesh said but Optimus had a calm face showing no fear whatsoever to him.

“Yes, but I do not choose who the Matrix goes to, the Matrix reacts to anyone who would be deemed worthy of its power, and you are not worthy, King of Heroes.” Optimus said confidently as Gilgamesh looked annoyed that he didn’t have it but someone of lesser status did.

“So, in other words, it is like a magnet. The Matrix doesn’t attract to Gilgamesh.” Iskandar said as Optimus looked towards him. “In a way yes. Or like Thor’s hammer in that Marvel movie, he who is worthy can wield Thor’s hammer.”

Soon myself, Waver, and Elisha were a bit baffled when Optimus stated that fact but we all knew that movie didn't exist at all.

“What movie?” Elisha said with confusion as Optimus didn’t understand it at first until he realized his error as he said, “Oh right, I forgot this is 1994.”

I was baffled by Optimus if he wasn't around before 1994 but possibly after. "What kind of movie is it?" Elisha asked him. "I think Thor was fighting some green monster." Optimus said to her.

Even though we were being threatened by Gilgamesh, we all got into this discussion and even I went along with it as it made me forget the danger we were in. “Oh, you mean the Incredible Hulk played by Lou Ferrigno? That was an epic fight from those two.” I said to him as Iskandar was interested in this too.

“So is this Thor and Hulk mightier than me now?” Iskandar said with a smile as he scratched his beard as Waver rolled his eyes.

“They aren’t real, they are characters from a comic book.” Waver said to think his servant was envious by those who weren't even real.

As we all had this discussion, Gilgamesh watched with dismay as he was being ignored which really drove him over the edge as he took his sword and broke a window which shattered into many pieces which made us stop our talk and focus on him again.

“Do you dare ignore a demigod's presence?!” Gilgamesh snarled as Elisha simply said to him, “A demigod no, ignoring a jackass yes.” Elisha said as Optimus and Iskandar snickered a bit as they agreed with her. Gilgamesh got very annoyed that despite who he was and his threats, he wasn’t being taken seriously.

“If I didn’t need you alive now Optimus, you and your friends would be all dead now.” Gilgamesh said as he knew if he used most of his energy he wouldn’t make it to the end of the war. Of course, Optimus soon got back to the reason why Gilgamesh was here. Plus, he didn't want Gilgamesh to do another violent act to get others hurt.

“If I agree to a battle with you, will you leave us alone? Winner claims the Matrix.” Optimus said as Iskandar tried to help him rethink his decision.

“Optimus are you sure? None of us had battled him.” Iskandar said to Optimus as he continued on. “We don't even know who his master is which gives you a sort of a disadvantage.”

“Plus he isn’t the one person I can’t see battle fairly.” Waver said agreeing with his servant on their opinions on Gilgamesh.

“It’s fine, I have faced opponents stronger than him. My former comrades and I took on a god before and won not once but twice.” Optimus said to them as it made me wonder what his life was before the Holy Grail War.

“Even if you do win Optimus, how do you know he won’t try this again?” I asked him even if he won and Gilgamesh somehow survived, would he try it again?

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t try to attack any more innocent bystanders again.” Optimus said as Elisha was concerned because she didn’t know much about Gilgamesh nor how how he was during a battle. I wondered if Elisha could have stopped her servant from battling Gilgamesh but I bet that Optimus would of persuaded her that he wouldn't step out of this fight that easily. Soon Optimus was looking at Gilgamesh again.

“So do we have a deal Gilgamesh?” Optimus asked as Gilgamesh smiled to him. “Yes we do and you don’t have to worry, this will be over quickly and if you are very lucky, you won’t feel a thing.” He did an evil grin as he faded away into oblivion.

I did a private sigh in my mind thinking that was over for now. Soon we all watched as Optimus changed into his armor looking at me, Waver and Iskandar. “You three wait at Elisha’s apartment for the time being. At least you can be safe there as it is close by.” After giving us that order if were his comrades in a strange way he picked up Elisha as he blasted off into the sky with his rocket boosters for his awaiting battle with Gilgamesh who knows where. As we watched them leave, it was Waver who said, “I don’t know if Optimus is being brave or foolhardy?”

“He wouldn’t say no to a fight if it threatened him and his master.” Iskander said.

“Wouldn’t it be best for you Iskandar to help him?” I asked him even though the truce was over long ago but I was thinking of their safety.

“It is best not to interfere with his fight. This is his battle that he and Elisha must do alone. Even if myself and Optimus were still left standing at the end of this war, we would have to fight each other or we wouldn't have the Holy Grail appear.” Iskandar said as I didn't like the idea of them fighting as I couldn't see them as enemies now after the few times I seen them together. It was at this moment we heard some galloping as the Gordius Wheel appeared for us three. The chariot had barely stopped when I started off to leave them.

“Well I guess you two are going to Elisha’s then, I guess I see you two around.” I said to them realizing our lunch date was over with as I didn't want to be in the way for them where ever they needed to do. I knew I had to go to a clinic or hospital to get my arm fixed up as I didn't realize that Iskandar was giving me an annoyed look. I just got moved a few steps when Iskandar got in front of me and lifted me from my shirt collar again as I was a few feet off the ground.

“Where do you think you are going boy?!” He yelled at me as I can see the seriousness in his eyes as I wiggled around a bit.

"Hey Iskandar, put me down!" I said to him as he continued on. “Optimus said for us to be at Elisha’s apartment for the time being and if you think I am going to let you walk around injured with Gilgamesh lurking around you are very mistaken!” I could tell he wasn't happy that I tried to walk off like that. Soon I was being carried back to the chariot as Waver was already on board waiting for us.

"Hey I can walk you know." I said to Iskandar as he placed me in the chariot first and then he got in. I soon looked to Waver, "Can you tell him I don't need to be here now?"

Before Waver could say anything to his servant, we both watched as he got his chariot out of the alley and into the city streets. I observed some spectators on the street watched a fine chariot being pulled by two large bulls wondering what was going on.

"What are you doing Iskandar?!" Waver saying to him as he rambled on. "Are you trying to get us exposed?" Of course, Iskandar had an answer for that almost immediately.

"And to stay there so Gilgamesh could possibly do another surprise attack on us or hurt others? It is best to think of our safety now or we will fail even before the battle begins." He said to him as I wondered if he was concerned for me alone but I didn't dare to ask as he had his attention on his driving as me and Waver were trying to hang on for the ride as he was traveling at a high rate of speed around cars and pedestrians. After a few minutes of travel, we stopped so we could walk from here. Waver looked around where we were now. "I know this neighborhood, we are close to where Elisha lives." He said to us.

"So that is where we go now." Iskandar said as he knew Optimus wanted us there until things cooled down at the moment. We found ourselves walking into a section of the city I never been too as the buildings and homes here looked so brand new and very fancy. "That is the building where Elisha resides in." Waver said as he pointed at an apartment tower. “That is where Elisha lives?” I say with astonishment as this was nothing compared to the neighborhoods that me or Waver come from as we walked towards the front entrance with a door number code.

“Elisha gave me the pass code to her apartment before.” Waver said as he entered the code as the door opened for us as we went inside the lobby.

“Why would she give you the pass code?” Iskandar said with a baffled look on his face as he answered.

“It was during the time you went missing she bought me here to think of a plan to locate you.” Waver said as we then walked to the elevator so we could go to where Elisha's apartment was. A short time later, we all found ourselves in Elisha's home. To me, it looked like something you read in a well known magazine as everything looked so proper and expensive looking. Of course, I forgot that I was still grasping my arm after what happened today.

“Don’t you think it would have been wiser if you two dropped me off at a hospital? I am injured now.” I said to Iskandar and Waver as they had forgotten that too. “Oh don’t worry, I think there is something Elisha has for that.” I watched as Waver went into the kitchen to look for something in one of the drawers as Iskandar joined him. I watched as Waver returned first with a simple purple gem stone in his hand.

“Okay, you have to swallow this and…” Waver said before I butted in. “Swallow a gem?” I have a look of bafflement as he continued on. "Just trust me on this." Waver said back with a look that he meant it as he handed it to me.

“After what I have seen so far.” I put the stone in my mouth and swallowed it. A few seconds passed by but nothing felt different about me. “So what did I just swallow?” I asked.

“It is a healing stone. It will take some time but your arm should be good as new in a while.” Waver said as I felt Iskandar getting close to me as he was putting together a temporary sling for my arm with some bandages he found in the kitchen.

“When did you learn to do medicine Iskandar?” I asked him. “I studied a few things since I was summoned here.” Iskandar said.

"So what happens now?" I asked both of them as Iskandar said, “We just wait here until Optimus and Elisha return.” We then took a seat in the living room not knowing what we do to pass the time.

“I still think we should have gone with them to help Optimus. I didn’t like the idea of him going alone.” I said to them both telling them my honest opinion.

“He won’t be going alone, he has Elisha with him and I saw her in a battle before so they should be alright.” Iskandar said as Waver continued the talk about Optimus.

“If Optimus uses too much mana like he did during the battle with Caster, he probably will need more time to rest after battling with Archer. Amazing how Optimus was once a robot can be weak as a human in this war.” Waver said as my eyes bugged out a bit when I heard that fact. “Wait a minute, Optimus a robot? How is that even possible?”

It was then I began to hear from Iskandar and Waver how Optimus Prime, once a robot in the near future lost in space was summoned by Elisha by a piece of a relic that contained him. He once led a group of robots (his comrades) as the Autobots as they fought against Megatron and his league the Decepticons. Even though this was weird and twisted story, it helped calm me down after what happened with our encounter with Gilgamesh.

“...and then he was changed from a robot at least twenty feet tall into a seven-foot-tall human. That is what Elisha said happened when she summoned him.” Waver said as his servant did a slight chuckle and replied, “He didn’t know he was a human until he saw his reflection as he did a scream of terror.”

Soon I sort of jumped into the talk we were having about Optimus. “So that explains why he mentioned so many things that didn’t happen because he was from the future.” I said that it cleared up a few things about Optimus a bit. “It explains why Gilgamesh was so interested in his Matrix.”

“Hey, Iskandar…” Waver asked his servant a question as he looked towards him, “...did Optimus ever mention to you what his Matrix is?”

“No, he didn’t. It isn’t like the mana we servants use but I guess this is something he needed when he was a robot I assume. If it possessed great power as Gilgamesh claimed it has, it would be nice for my conquests in those days but I wouldn't want it if I had to kill someone just to possess it.” Iskandar said.

“Just interesting that Optimus knew so much. I mean he knew about his life as a robot before and now being a servant too but as a human.” I said that to both of them but then Waver sort of corrected me without negative feedback.

“Well, probably not.” Waver said as he went on. “When a servant is summoned like my Rider, they know everything about this war they are going to fight in. Elisha had to fill in the blanks for Optimus as he knew nothing of this Holy Grail War so he was probably not meant for this war to begin with.”

I was a bit stunned as Optimus was sort of like me in a strange way as we didn’t know anything about this war beforehand. It was then that Waver said to his servant, "I am glad we know of this knowledge so far so when you do have to fight him Iskandar, you will have some sort of advantage over him now at least."

I remembered when Iskandar said earlier he would have to fight Optimus like it or not. I had to look towards the floor as I didn't want either Iskandar or Waver to see my face of concerned guilt. I was starting to like Elisha and Optimus now and I didn't want to see them harm even if they didn't see me as their ally or not. "I wish you didn't have to fight him, this isn't right. It's so unfair." I said out loud to them.

It was then that Iskandar saw me looking down on the floor seeing that I wasn't myself as he began to raise my chin up with his hand so he could try to help me out of the black hole I put myself in. “I don’t want to fight him either but if I have too I must. I don’t want to leave my future husband all alone.” Iskandar said to me as it boosted my spirits as his eyes looked back at me as he made me smile as I held his hand with mine.

“Wait what? Your future husband?!" Waver said as he was mystified of what his servant just said. I wanted to say it to Waver in a nice way to him but Iskandar got to him first as he looked back to his master.

“He asked me last night.” Iskandar said as he showed off the ring on his pinky finger as he did an awkward smile to him.

“I am sorry Waver. I wanted to tell you today. I just want to be with him after the war that is all.” I said with confidence but with some slight fear in my voice in case Waver was opposed to it.

“I am not against it Brock. It is just...” Waver said but he couldn’t figure out the right words to continue on. "Yes?" Iskandar said to his master trying to see what he would to say. I think I knew how Waver must have felt. After all, he cared for Iskandar too as he admitted he was his first real friend so it made sense now. However, salvation came to Waver when the front door opened and Optimus walked in. "Optimus you are back, how..." Iskandar started to talk as he was ignored as Optimus stormed past us. Not mentioning a word or even a hello to us but he had a grim face he went to his room.

“Wait Optimus…” Elisha said to him as she entered through the front door but Optimus didn’t look back as he slammed the door to his room to be by himself. Elisha looked a bit down and upset. Even though they returned home safely, something told me things didn’t go right with their battle with Gilgamesh.


	8. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock starts to hear what happened between Optimus and Gilgamesh. Of course, Iskandar makes Brock do something he didn't see coming.

We all saw how Elisha was feeling after watching her servant slam the door behind her. I couldn't imagined what happened to Optimus as he was in good spirits before and now he was down in the dumps if he almost had a death sentence on him. It was then that Waver said to all of us, "I guess we can go home now and let you two be. Thanks for letting us crash here."

Before Iskandar could acknowledge him for his rude behavior, I jumped in. "Hey hold on! We might not be able to help them in a battle now but I refuse to leave these two in the state they are in." I took my seat on a chair showing I refused to leave as Iskandar looked at me with fascination after what I said. Of course, Waver nagged me a little.

"We can't butt in their personal matters now." Waver said to me so I said back to him, "If you and Iskandar got into a fight now I would least try to help you out of it if you didn't want it or not. If this is how cold-blooded you are Waver I am surprised how you made any friends now with that attitude."

Waver had a look in his face if someone stabbed a knife into him as what I said affected him a bit. At that time, Iskandar sort of joined in the talk before it got out of hand. "Hey the attention isn't on us now, why don't we listen what Elisha has to say now." Elisha watched the drama unfold between us three and she could of said no thank you but she needed someone to talk too to help her in the misery she was in. Soon everyone got themselves comfortable in the living room as she began to share the events of what happened.

They arrived at a vacant field outside the city, away from anyone to either walk by it or investigate. She kept a lookout for Archer’s master whoever he or she might be thinking they were there waiting for them to arrive. However, the master never arrived but Gilgamesh appeared in front of them as he was eager to get the victory and the prize he wanted all to himself. Soon she was watching the fight between them and everything was going well for his servant. Despite the tricks that Gilgamesh did with his various swords that flew at him, Optimus managed to either dodge them or attack against them. It was at that time she heard Gilgamesh said, "This fight isn't going anywhere, why don't I spice things up?" He did a grin and vanished again leaving the two baffled of where he went too.

"Hey, where did he go? He didn't leave?" Elisha asked her servant. 

"Let's keep out guard up, Gilgamesh might do an ambush now." Optimus said to her.

A minute or so went by and nothing was happening until Elisha began to felt like she was moving against her will as Gilgamesh laughed on where ever he was. She was getting really spooked out as she was moving like a rag doll until she was a few inches off the ground. Optimus concerned for her safety as he yelled out her name and ran back towards her hoping to stop this treachery. It was doing this part of the story that Elisha had a sad look on her face as just as Optimus got closer to his master, a sword appeared out of no where as it stabbed through his armor and into his shoulder as he let out painful scream. It was then that Elisha was pushed aside away as Gilgamesh revealed himself as he was holding the sword that was embedded in Optimus' shoulder.

She could remember the words that Gilgamesh spoke to him, “My enemies are all alike. They have a weakness which brings them to their downfall.” It was then that Gilgamesh pulled out his blood stained sword out of his target as he fell to the ground screaming in pain from this injury. The sound of him screaming was horrible for Elisha to ignore and never forget. Just when Gilgamesh came close to him, Optimus managed to get his rockets going as he grabbed the enemy as the two went airborne into the night sky before crashing a mile or so away from Elisha. She began to run towards the two as fast she could through the trees and shrubs concerned for the safety of her servant. She did a sigh of relief when Optimus was found, bruised and injured but still alive. 

"Optimus, you alright?" Elisha asked him as he simply said, "A few injuries but I recover soon." He said so modestly despite the wound he received in the shoulder before as it was still bleeding. She opened her purse as she took out some bandages to least cover up the wound. "Where is Gilgamesh? Did you defeat him?" As she didn't see him or hear him as she arrived. "No...." Optimus said in a bitter tone of voice as he continued, "...he escaped. Probably best if I take you home now." He picked her up and began their flight back to home. It was during the flight home Elisha tried to asked what happened when she was separated from him but he said nothing to her. It was the first time he never answered back to her which was a bit eerie now. By that time, Waver stopped the story being told by Elisha.

“So it was a stalemate? Gilgamesh wasn’t defeated and you don’t know who his master was. That is rather clever from Gilgamesh’s master. By us not knowing who the master is we don't know what they are capable of doing the next time.”

“Yes, I am afraid so.” She said showing some personal concern for her servant. “Optimus didn’t even want to talk about the fight after despite asking him a few times over.” Elisha had the same look I gave when I was worried about Iskander that night when they were in my home but I dare not ask in the emotional state she was in.

“Even though he lost, maybe Optimus is upset because he lost a battle being a human now.” I said to Elisha which she sort of agreed but didn’t know but Iskandar backed me up a bit.

“We can’t always win all the time, there are ups and downs to battles all the time.” Iskandar said.

“Yes I know but…” Elisha said but she was stuck to find the right words which took her a moment to think of until she finally continued. “...I have never seen him this low before. It just worries me.” Elisha said as Iskandar got up from his seat and walked over to her.

“Hey don’t worry, I can talk to him. Servant to servant.” Iskandar was about to leave for Optimus’ room when Elisha stopped him by jumping in front of him.

“No wait. It’s isn’t just that alone, I feel like this is more personal than we realize. He wouldn’t let just one battle that didn’t go right affect him this way.” Elisha said.

“Maybe he doesn’t know how to talk to you about what happened.” Waver said to Elisha. “After all, he is new to this Holy Grail War. Not like he doesn't know everything about it yet.”

Iskandar then began talking to Waver and Elisha as he was communicating to them only.

“He isn’t the only one who knows nothing about this war.” Iskandar said as he looked at me which Waver and Elisha followed.

“Why are all of you looking at me?” I said with confusion if I did something wrong that affected everyone. I watched as Iskandar got me up where I was sitting and began to walk me down the hall to Optimus’ room.

“You are going to talk to him and see what is bothering him.” Iskandar said as I was weirded out by this request. 

“Wait, what?!” I said with bafflement as Iskandar kept pushing me along despite the fact I was trying to stop moving. “I don’t know anything about this war nor do I know him that well.” I watched as Iskandar began to smile a little grin to me. There were times I enjoyed how he smiled at me but this wasn’t one of them as I annoyed of what he wanted to do now.

“Which makes you the right candidate for this.” Iskandar said as we stopped at Optimus’ door. He knocked on the door as he opened it quickly and I was slightly pushed into the room without my approval as he closed the door on me. There I was in the same room with a baffled Optimus laying on his bed as I was embarrassed of why I was chosen for this task as he stared back at me of why I was here.

“Oh hello Brock. What is it that you want?” Optimus asked as I looked confused about what to say. “Well, I wanted to…” I started to say when I could hear Iskandar still on the other side of the door as he hasn't moved.

“Would you hold on Optimus for a moment.” I said to him as I turned around to the door and opened it to see Iskandar there if he was guarding the door wondering what I was doing. It was then I punched Iskandar in the crotch as he let out a groan of displeasure from that. I didn't want to do this but it was the only way to make him go away.

“Beat it, Iskandar! I am not going to talk when you are behind the door.” I managed to blurt out as I heard him going back into the living room groaning in pain as I closed the door. The one and hopefully the only time I didn’t want Iskandar close to me. Soon I got back to the point of why I was here in the first place.

“All of us are concerned for you now Optimus.” I said with honesty as Optimus stared at the blank ceiling above him.

“Saber’s master shouldn’t be trusted at all, he isn’t what he appears to be.” Optimus blurted out but I was baffled by how Kiritsugu Emiya was involved with the fight with Gilgamesh but I tried to get back to the questions I wanted to ask.

“But I thought it was the battle with Gilgamesh that got you? I mean, you were upset after that.” I finished saying as Optimus looked back towards me as I continued on. “Did he escape from you then?”

Optimus did a slight frown and said, “He did yes but it is what he left me bothers me greatly.” I figured he was concerned for Elisha now, after all Gilgamesh used her as bait to lure him in. I said to him, “If it is the safety of Elisha now Gilgamesh couldn’t…”

Optimus stopped me mid sentence, “No it isn’t that, it is Saber’s master. It is what Gilgamesh gave me about what happened to Elisha’s parents.”

I wasn’t familiar with Elisha's history from the past so Optimus began to tell me a quick version of it. The reason why Elisha got involved in the Holy Grail War was to bring back her parents that died so many years ago when she was a small child. The reason why Optimus was here now and in Elisha's life now. However, I couldn’t figure out what Kiritsugu Emiya and Elisha’s parents were connected with the battle to Gilgamesh until Optimus continued on.

“They are alive or what Gilgamesh told me.” He said with a baffled but honest tone in his voice. I was a bit lost on how parents that were dead but still were alive.

“Are you sure this is true? I mean I met Gilgamesh that one time and I wouldn’t know what to believe from him.” I said as Optimus pulled out some papers he hid in the mattress of his bed and handed it to me to read. I spent the next few minutes reading the documents that Optimus said was true. Saying how the death of them was a rouse as they weren't killed but kidnapped you could say.

“How did you get these? I asked him as I began to hear the same story from Optimus again but from the part where he and Gilgamesh crashed after they flew in the sky earlier. Despite the injuries that he had, he wanted to kill Gilgamesh after what he did to Elisha before. He summoned his sword he called Star Saber as Gilgamesh wasn't himself too as he got pretty mangled up from the crash landing as he was still on the ground.

"This is where it ends now Gilgamesh." Optimus said to him.

"Wait!!!" Gilgamesh yelled out as he continued on. "I know where the parents of your master are." 

"Don't play that ploy on me, her parents died years ago." Optimus said as Gilgamesh did a wicked grin and said, "That is what she was told to hear. My master took these papers from Kiritsugu Emiya before and I took them too, my bargaining chip now for my survival." Optimus saw how both Gilgamesh's hands were mangled up and no way he could handle any of his weapons for a fight so he could see why he offered this information but he was doubting if this was true or not. Of course, Gilgamesh managed to give him one of the papers to convince Optimus this was the truth as he read it quickly.

"My stars, they are alive?!" Optimus said with horror as Gilgamesh got a kick to see him in this kind of pain so different than his wound from before. "Kiritsugu Emiya is holding them against their will and they are somewhere in Japan. You can kill me if you like but if you do, these papers will be destroyed with me." It was then that Optimus watched Gilgamesh worked his persuasion to entice him. “What would happen if you killed the ONLY reliable source to find them? It would be like if you killed them yourself.” Gilgamesh said as Optimus pointed his saber at him wanting to kill him but he thought of Elisha's parents and their safety as he moved his saber away from him.

"I give you the rest of them if you let me leave. As much as I like to take your Matrix from you, I am no condition of fighting or defending myself so for now, we will have to fight another time." Gilgamesh said as he managed to get up despite his injuries on him. Optimus gave in to Gilgamesh's demands as he could hear his wicked laughter as he vanished leaving him a folder of papers he talked about. "You are a fool Optimus Prime. Your caring heart will kill you one day." Optimus then walked over to pick up the the folder when he could hear Elisha call out to him as he was discovered. He quickly hidden the folder away from her so he could investigate this matter on his own later but it did leave depressed of what he learned and did for Gilgamesh so he could escape.

"And that is the end of the story now Brock." Optimus said to me. I could see WHY he was so down now by what happened. He must of cared a great deal for Elisha when he could have killed Gilgamesh and if Elisha won the war, she could just wished for her parents with the grail. As I took a second glance at the papers, it did said they were in Japan somewhere but didn't give any clues and Japan is a large area to search through.

“Doesn’t really say where precisely they could be now.” I finished saying as I gave the papers back to Optimus.

“But it is a start.” Optimus said as he put the papers back into his hiding spot. He didn’t look happy still so I tried to boost his spirits a bit.

“What if you knew someone was being held hostage Optimus? What would you and… what were they called? Oh, Autobots do?” I said as Optimus had the answer almost instantly.

“I mount a rescue operation but if I had my comrades to help back me up which I have none.” Optimus said with a gloomy face but I instantly said, “You have Iskandar now. He isn’t an Autobot but he will help you greatly.” I know he would want to help out as he enjoyed a good fight despite the dangers.

“Thank you for the idea Brock but if something were to go wrong I wouldn’t want Iskandar to suffer the consequences that might happen.” Optimus said as I was surprised that he didn’t want him involved in this if he cared for him. Something you might not see with the servants.

“But don’t forget you don’t want Elisha to suffer too if something were to happen to you now. She does care for you now.” I said that to him thinking they were more than just master and servant now. Of course, Optimus didn’t acknowledge that fact as he looked depressed again. I figured my time was up with him as I didn’t want to bother him anymore. “Maybe I should let you rest.” I started for the door but I did a final word to Optimus.

“Remember Optimus, you aren’t alone here. You have allies around you even if we aren’t robots or enemies in a war now. We all do care about you and don’t want to see you suffer now.” I closed the door and let Optimus be by himself. I just pray whatever he does now won’t have serious consequences. I knew he might try something risky which might be to do a solo rescue mission. No sooner had I got to the living room that Elisha, Waver, and Iskandar were surrounding me and asking what happened with Optimus. I didn’t want to tell them the full truth, not yet. I wanted Optimus to be the one to tell them and I didn't want to say what he was up to doing possibly.

“He was concerned for Elisha’s well being that is all.” I said to them, sort of like the truth but not the full detailed version of it. Elisha swore at Gilgamesh of what he did to Optimus as we all tried to calm her down.

“Even if you weren’t there Elisha, Gilamesh would've still injured him in his own unfair way.” Iskandar said.

“I doubt he will try to hurt you. He would of only would have if you were in the way.” I just said as Waver was backing me up.

“If Optimus didn’t have the Matrix on him he could have killed you two without thinking it over twice.” Waver said as he looked to Iskandar. “So what happens now for Optimus?” I was kind of glad that Waver wasn't the same tone of voice before when he thinking of someone else than himself.

“There is nothing more we can do. We need to give him the time he needs to heal.” Iskandar said. “We should go now.” Iskandar addressing me and Waver as they did what they could for Elisha and Optimus.

“It is probably best for us to restock our mana now. With Gilgamesh around it is best to be prepared.” Elisha said to Waver and Iskandar but no longer in her sad and depressed mood as before. She thanked us for our help and after a few good nights to her, we departed her home and found ourselves outside the apartment building. It wasn’t long before Iskandar's Gordius Wheel appeared to us for our late night departure to our homes. As Iskandar drove his chariot, Waver began to talk to me.

“Hey Brock, I know you love Iskandar and want to be close to him but it is probably best you are away from him for a short while.” He didn't say it with hate or a bitter tone to me, he was just stating the facts. I was amazed he talked that way to me after the scene I did to him back at Elisha's. Of course, that would of been the same if Iskandar slapped him in the back to knock some sense into him.

"Yes I understand, you will have to restock his mana for him soon." I said to him as Iskandar listened on not interrupting us.

"By the methods I can do, I can restock the energy that Iskandar needs now." Waver said as to me as it made sense. I wouldn’t know the first thing about mages and the tricks that masters and servants had to do to survive the war. Plus I knew I had to return back to my normal life soon. I just wanted to hear Iskandar say something hoping that would resolve the issue but it wouldn't happen now.

“You're doing what is best now as you need to be ready for what ever happens next.” I said to Waver as he looked at me in his own way with a faint smile to say thanks. I didn't know that Iskandar did a grin to see us two were getting along now and not as enemies now. A few minutes later we arrived outside my home, I got out of the chariot and Iskandar followed me so he could walk me to my door as Waver didn't argue to that as he let his servant do what he needed to do as he waited in the chariot.

"Well I hope the next outing we do won't be like this now." Iskandar said to me as I replied back, "Not as I thought it was going to be it was different that is for sure."

Iskandar had a glum look in his face that we were going to be apart for a while as I then felt his cheek with my uninjured hand. “It isn’t forever now. You need to be ready that is all.” I said to him as I continued. “At least me and Waver are starting to get along with each other so that is a good sign.”

That helped him smile a bit as he looked towards me. “Yes, that is good for you both. Just want you two to have someone around when I am not here.” Iskandar said as I knew if he died, he just wanted someone for me and his master. Of course, I didn't want him to talk like that.

“But what about you?” I said to him as he was a bit baffled at first of what I meant. “Once Waver doesn't need you anymore, you have to be your own person again. You can’t be a servant forever now.” It was then that Iskandar grabbed my hand that was on his cheek.

“I became that when I found you now.” Iskandar said as he kissed me back. I could of invited him in but I knew that was out at the moment as I acknowledged that Waver was waiting for him. “I see you soon.” Iskandar said as he let go of my hand and returned to his chariot. “I love you.” He managed to say as the chariot dashed off into the night. I don’t remember the last time I heard those words from someone that got me so happy. I went inside my home as I turned on the light. I figured I make something quick to eat before going to bed. I just barely managed to make a sandwich when the phone began to ring as I answered.

"Hello?" I said wondering who it might be calling me at this late hour.

"Hey sweetie." I knew instantly it was my mother's voice but it wasn't as weak as the last time I heard from her before I departed for Japan months ago when she had her stroke. "Sorry to get you so late now but I wanted to see how you were doing in Japan." It was then I began to give her some details about Japan so far since I moved here but I didn't tell her the harassment I got before as I knew that would of upset her greatly. It was then I mentioned by accident that I did meet someone.

"Oh that is fantastic now. I knew you meet someone there." My mother said to me as she then began to ramble questions like his name, where is he from, what does he do and so on. I knew I couldn't tell this side of Iskandar now because if I did, she would think I gone insane now. I knew for her safety I wouldn't tell her anything relating to the Holy Grail War but more of a slight retelling of it you could say. I didn't want to give her white lies now but I had no choice.

"Well his name is Alexi." I said to her as she listened to what I had to say. "He isn't from here actually, he is from Greece and lives in London. He just came down to Japan to visit a friend of his you could say."

"Never knew you get to meet someone from that far away." She said to me as I replied, "We are still getting to know each other. We only met a few days ago." Somehow I let out a yawn by accident as I was getting tired as my mother knew that it was late for me. "I think I let you go now. It's around 7 AM for me but it's midnight for where you are at. We can talk another time and you can tell me more about Alexi later." We gave our goodbyes and I hanged up the phone. I wanted Iskandar to meet her but that would have to wait until the war was over now if he was still around now. Of course, I stopped myself there as I shouldn't think negative now, something Iskandar would say to me or Waver now if he saw us in that mood. I just had to be positive now. So after eating my sandwich and getting into my sleepwear for the night, I tried to get comfortable into bed with my injured arm as I knew by tomorrow, I would be returning to my bland life I knew of before and I was fearing it badly.


	9. Cramming for a Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock is trying to return to his normal life when he is brought back to the Holy Grail War in an unique way.

For the next two days, I was a hermit in my home. It was way different now because being with Iskandar, I was seeing a whole new way of life you can say. So while I am typing reports and adding numbers on the computer right now, a war was taking place that certain individuals are partaking in and those not associated with it were naive to it. Even the media was clueless of it. The explosion at the restaurant thanks to Gilgamesh was blamed on a faulty gas main which caused some moderate injuries but no deaths thankfully. Even when Iskandar did his mad dash through the city in his chariot to escape, it wasn't seen as a threat. Instead, it was believed to be a college hazing which no one have taken credit for yet as there were mixed eyewitnesses' accounts due to swiftness of it. As I reached for a water bottle to hydrate my thirst, I was really dumbfounded I was using the arm that some time ago was injured and wasn't anymore. I couldn't believe that one small gem Waver given me actually did the trick. I almost wanted to call him and tell him thanks for that but I didn't to bother him. I knew he was busy helping restocking mana to Iskandar whatever that was. However as I started to think more about the Holy Grail War, there was beep on my computer to make me stop thinking of it. The last report of the day, I did a sigh of relief thinking I was almost at the end of it for today. Because of the sick days I used for my "fake" illness, I had to catch up on all the work I was assigned. It was why I didn't go outside or try to see how the others were doing. I almost wanted to see how they were all doing after work but I figured it wouldn't be wise to be with them as I put myself in danger being associated with them. I am surprised I was told some facts about it without them fearing I might expose them somehow. Even if I told another person what I seen so far, I doubted anyone would believe me.

"Saved and done." I said to myself as I did a stretch knowing I finished my work on the computer for today. I looked out the window to see the sun was still out so I figured I could get some air before it got dark. From the house, I began to walk from the neighborhood I was in and instead went into a different region of the city to change my abroad which was a simple park you see almost in every city these days. It was a nice change of scenery now with the green grass, stone paths, and the tall trees swaying in the gentle breeze. Of course, I just wonder how everyone was doing now, especially Iskandar. He is the first person I really had feelings for and he had the same feelings for me too. I just wondered how he was doing now and hopefully he was safe now. As I was thinking of him as I turned a corner of a large bush when who would of guess it, the three that were harassing me before were just smoking some cigarettes to pass the time. The moment I walked into their territory they smiled as their day would be more entertaining to them.

"Oh hey, long time no see." My so-called buddy said to me with his friends as they extinguished their cigarettes as they walked over to me causally. I rolled my eyes thinking these morons could ever stop doing this to me. "Since we were interrupted the previous time and you have no one to help you now, we could resume where we left off." He said with a wicked grin as I try to walk away from them ignoring their threats. I don't think he liked me doing that as he did a slight growl as he grabbed my arm. "I didn't say you could leave us yet you queer!" No sooner he did that his friends got closer to me if they were supporting him in their twisted way to torment me. I could see I was in a tough spot as they wouldn't let me leave. Just then, the trees started to move differently as the wind was getting stronger which was very noticeable to us. We were all wondering what was going on as typhoons didn't appear abruptly like this now as the trees were swaying too quickly now if they would almost be uprooted from the ground. It wasn't long before a bright white light that blinded us. Instead of being in Japan on a clear pleasant day, we were in a hot scorching desert surrounded by endless sand and a clear blue sky with the hot sun staring back at us. I was wondering possibly if this was one of the servants playing a trick on me thinking I was a threat to them in some odd way. However I stopped thinking as the three with me were asking me if I did this to them as they began to swear my name with disgust.

"Hey I didn't do this. I have no idea what is going on here." I said to them but I didn't know if they believed me or not. Before any of us could decide which way to go, we all saw something in the far horizon which was a large group of some sorts. At first, I figured it was a mirage but soon I realized it was all real as we could all hear their screaming voices as they were getting louder and louder. Before I could try to make an escape now, I was being pushed by one of the tormentors beside me into the sand as one of them blurted out, “Spare us take the faggot!”

I began to cough sand as it got into my face as I tried to get it off me. I looked to see the three making an cowardly escape as they ran as fast they can as but my attention went back to the screaming group as I turned around to see a large hand reaching out for me on a black horse. Soon I was in front of this riding horse as the rider was behind me. I tried to escape by trying to jump off the horse but then a voice spoke to me, “Hey, easy boy it is only me.”

I instantly recognized the voice as I looked at the rider of this horse behind me, “Iskandar?! But how did you…” My words were unfinished as I watched thousands of men of all sizes and ages as they ran beside us each with a spear in their hand. They never stopped for anything if they were in battle sequence. "Iskandar, what the hell is going on?!" I managed to yell out to him as we continued to ride at a very fast pace.

“This is my Noble Phantasm, Ionioi Hetairoi, the King’s Army.” He said heroically as I soon remembered that Waver mentioned before that every servant had their own Noble Phantasm, a secret weapon he called it so a servant could use it against another servant during a battle. I just didn’t know what Iskandar’s attack was, which was a total surprise to me. I didn't know what he was up too as I didn't see any servant in sight to battle. Soon I watched Iskandar draw out his sword from his scabbard as he pointed the way where the ones who tormented me in the past were in their sight as they were still in sight of us. Iskandar stopped his horse as his army stopped with him if they were preparing to attack. The three that been harassing me were their target.

“Take aim!” Iskandar yelled out to his army as they ready their spears.

“Wait you are not going to…” I managed to say before I heard Iskandar say, “FIRE!!!” He yelled as his men threw spears into the air. I witnessed thousands of spears fly up into the sky as they flew towards them but to my amazement, the spears missed them as they whimpered in fear as they continued to run as fast they can. Iskandar did a smile seeing his ploy worked as he yelled to his army, "GO AFTER THEM NOW!" Soon the army began to run after the three as us two stay where we were as we watched the army slowly disappear in the horizon and soon we were all alone.

“I thought you were going to kill them.” I said to him as Iskandar did a slight chuckle to me. “I don’t like what they have done to you before but they don’t deserve to die. I am just giving them a taste of their own medicine.” I could see what Iskandar was trying to do to help me before I got into another incident with those three. However, I had some slight doubts now. “They are not going to run in this desert forever now are they Iskandar? If they don't, what happens if they tell someone what they saw?"

At that time, Iskandar turned his horse around and began to walk in the opposite direction where his army ran away from him at a slower pace unlike previous before. It was then he said to me, “Just before when they were harassing you for their usual pleasure I highly doubt it. Plus, they aren’t going to be chased forever now here. In a minute or so this will fade away and we will all be back in Japan. I hope they learn not to torment you anymore when I am around.” I managed to get close to Iskandar as I kissed him to show my thanks to him and at that moment a bright white flash appeared. We were back into the park as before we still on Iskandar's horse and he was still in his battle armor as his cape moved slightly by a gentle breeze. Thankfully it was almost dark as the sun was starting to set so no one would of noticed us appearing out of nowhere. I was expecting to see Waver around somewhere but he wasn’t. It was then I realized suddenly that finally came to me.

“Hey how did you know where I was?” I said with a baffled tone in my voice as I looked back at him. Iskandar had a bit of an embarrassed look as I gave him an odd look but he quickly defended his actions.

“Hey, I wasn’t spying on you, it wasn’t like that.” Iskandar said as he explained he was going to the library with Waver to get some books for research when he saw me walk into the park earlier. He asked Waver if he could see me and allowed it as Waver wanted to focus his attention of what books to gather for tonight. He just found me when I was being harassed so he decided to use some persuasion against the three.

“He said I could be with you as long as I didn’t do anything foolish.” Iskandar said but I remembered how I did it to him before so I understood what he was doing but I didn't know if using his Noble Phantasm was not breaking the foolish barrier. However, I had a slight concern on my face as I realized something.

“But isn’t it dangerous for Waver to be on his own?” That is how Iskandar found me the first time or the other way around.

“Don’t worry, Waver might be small but he is mightier than he knows. Plus he can call upon me when I am needed but he would only do that if his life was in danger now.” Iskandar said to me as I changed the topic by saying, "So why did you leave Waver on his own that day when you found me?" That was one mystery I didn't know the answer too yet since I met Iskandar.

"It wasn't like that. It was Waver who wanted a break from me now. Remember, before I met you I was by Waver's side all the time to make sure he was safe from any dangers from the war and for him to mind his manners too at times. Plus and even though he won't admit it again, he enjoys me being around him." Iskandar said to me as I remembered that Waver didn't have any real friends before coming here. I guess Waver didn't want his pride to be looking too weak to others around him. However, we stopped talking as the horse we were riding was spooked by something as Iskandar calmed his horse down.

“Easy Bucephalus, I know this is your first time here.” Iskandar said as I soon remembered he mentioned that name before. “This is Bucephalus?” I said with surprise.

“Of course, I wouldn’t ride into my battles without him.” Iskandar said happily as he felt its mane as he continued to talk. “After that stunt I did in downtown with my Gordius Wheel, I figured I try another method of travel for a while until it's safe to use it again.” I felt a bit flattered because I figured Waver rode with him on Bucephalus before but I was the first. I watched with bafflement as Iskandar handed me the reins of his horse as I didn't know what to do.

“But I never commanded a horse before.” I said to Iskandar but it didn’t stop him. “If you can drive a van now you can control this horse a Rider uses.” Iskandar said as he gave me a look. Of course, I couldn’t say no to him with that look in his eyes so I gave it a shot. At first, I figured I had it under control as I managed to ride a few yards but Bucephalus got spooked again by something as it began to buck its front legs as high as it could. Too high as Iskandar and I fell to the ground which I accidentally used him as a cushion from hitting the ground. “Iskandar I am sorry you okay?” I felt embarrassed that I caused that to happen as I got off him as he got up brushing the dirt off his kilt with his hands. 

“It is alright. Nothing to be ashamed of. The first time of doing something new can never go right like we want it too.” Iskandar said as he hurried over to his horse as he got it settled down and got back on it. By now, we have reached the end of the park as the road that took me back home was there in my view. "So I guess we parting ways for the evening then?" I said with a sour tone in my voice thinking Waver might needed him for something as Iskandar knew which directions we had to go which were in opposites. However, he didn't want that to be as he grabbed me from the shirt collar again but I didn't object to it this time as I was back on the horse again. “Who said the day was over yet?” He said happily as I continued the horse ride with him back to Waver’s residence. "Won't Waver object to me being in his home?" I asked him as Iskandar replied, "When he does return home, that is probably the best time for you to depart." I was annoyed that I would have to go home sooner or later but I was glad to stay with Iskandar a bit longer now.

As we slowly did the ride home, I admitted to myself the chariot with the bulls was an adrenaline paced ride but switching to a horse at a slower pace was a bit more relaxing and romantic especially with the one you love behind you. We traveled a bit through the residential streets as the moon and street lights gave us the light we needed to get to Waver's. As soon as we arrived there, I remembered the last time I was outside of his temporary home, Iskandar changed his armor attire into his casual clothes before coming in but this time he didn’t as he entered if nothing was out of the ordinary. I even tried to stop him. "Hey don't you think you should..." I stopped talking as I watched him loosen his cape as he held it with one of his arms and I continued to watch as he loosened his kilt as I saw his grey shorts and muscled legs getting exposed.

“Iskandar?!” I blurted out forgetting he told me to call him Alexi when he was around the owners here. “You think that is wise for you to do here?” Assuming the relatives were in the next room as Iskandar did a smile to me. “Don’t worry, they went to town like me and Waver and they aren't home yet. As I said to Waver before, if no one is here to see then it will be alright for now.” I watched as Iskandar went up the narrow staircase to where the room he was residing in with Waver as I followed him. He opened a door to reveal a small modest room with a single bed and necessaries. I suspected Waver to be here and scolding his servant for being late and bringing me here when he be occupied with research but he wasn’t there so he must be at the library still.

“I am surprised you and Waver can sleep in this room this size.” I said with a baffled tone as this room was a little smaller than the bedroom I had.

“Don’t worry, it is for a short while. I slept in conditions that weren’t as nice as this now.” Iskandar said as I watched him turn on the television and started his gaming system in the corner of the room as he sat down on the floor removing his shoes and cuffs off him. I soon observed the Admirable Great Tactics logo appeared on the television screen as Iskandar grabbed the controller and went for the saved game in it as he resumed his conquest in Europe. 

“Oh so that is where the logo on your tee comes from then." I said to myself in my mind not wanting to distract Iskandar from his game playing figuring he didn't get much amusement for himself besides battling and being with me. I figured could explore the room I was in now for a moment as I saw mixture of items that belonged to Waver and Iskandar. There I saw some books of magic and science along with a chemistry set on the table. I figured that was Waver’s as I couldn’t see Iskandar use something like that, he was more brawn than brains. In the corner of the room there was a slight array of books, magazines, and VHS tapes that involved numerous topics of battle crafts and flying machines of war in a box. Iskandar mentioned before he wanted to conquer this new world he was in but not anymore.

“Alright, I got the enemy base!” Iskandar said with a happy grin as I watched him play his video game for a moment or so. However, when I see him like this, I can see him fight for his survival in the Holy Grail War but to see him as a different person who didn't want to fight that was different now. I can still remember the words he said before…

_“Not to conquer but to see it…”_

He even wanted me to join him exploring this new world he was in now. However, I wondered if he wanted to go back to his old ways. I couldn’t take the suspense so I had to ask. “Hey, Iskandar.” I said to him as he paused the game, glancing over at me. “When you said that you wanted to see the world, was that true?” I said with uncertainty if I should of kept my mouth shut. “Yes, it is.” Iskandar said as he was baffled of why I asked him that. He looked behind me where his box of war material was. “You think I want to conquer still?” He gave me a look if we were getting to the point of the talk. “Well, you are the King of Conquerors now.” I said to Iskandar unsure if he wanted to discuss this topic but I watched as he turned off the game system and television while putting the controller down. Soon he turned around as he faced me and he confessed to me his intentions for after the war was concluded.

“Yes it is true, I did want to conquer again. Since Waver summoned me, I saw so many new types of machines and weapons that were so exceptional I wanted my armies to have them. I gathered all the information I could on them so I could collect them later for my future conquests. I even wanted to fight against Clinton as he looked like a worthy enemy to fight against.” Iskandar said with a smile and then chuckled as he teased his beard with his fingers as he continued. “I had one goal though, to see Okeanos but I figured I see it once my army invaded that region that had it and then move on to another region to invade.” I watched as Iskandar grabbed my hands with his large hands as I was a bit baffled at first but then he continued on.

“However, thanks to you Brock I got to see Okeanos and achieve my one goal without even trying to conquer or start a fight. Then it got me thinking, there is more in this world and it has too much to offer there than just fighting for it. Even a King of Conquerors needs to set aside the will to fight and to think of the future.” Iskandar let go of my hands as he then felt my cheek affectionately. “However when I met you, I felt anew. The one person that could change my perspective in life. I haven’t felt this way for anyone since I knew Hephaestion and that it was very hard to find someone like that.” Iskandar said with a look on his face that wouldn’t lie to me. I got my knees on the floor so I could be closer to Iskandar as I kissed him. Even when he spoke heroically to me it was such a turn on for me. Just when we were about almost finished with our kiss, a bright white light surrounded us. Soon I was glancing down to see tiled floors instead of a wooden floor.

“Wait, are we where I think we are?” I said to Iskandar as he got up from the floor and I looked like I was kneeling to a king. Of course, he helped me off the floor. “Yes, we are.” Iskandar said to me. “I figured we could stay in here for a while. Let me show how I feel about you and my ambitions for life.” Iskandar said as he kissed me more affectionately and it happened there once again. The first time being here I figured I was dreaming it up but being here for a second time I know that this is all real and I had someone so into me when he can have almost anyone he desires. After our fun was concluded, we were on the bed like before, happy and carefree like before. I glanced over to see Iskandar’s hand to see the silver ring was still on his finger. I remembered I mentioned him to my mother as I said to him, "I mentioned to my mother some time ago I met you now. I hope that is alright now?" I asked with uncertainly. "You didn't mention who I was really to her?" He said to me with some slight concern in his face thinking I complicated some matters but I said to him, "I told a story like Waver might of told his relatives now. You were born in Greece and you live in London and you were only visiting a friend here." Iskandar's concerned face was then replaced with a smile. "That is good then. I hope I get to meet her now too." He said to me as I replied back, "It will be good for her to meet someone new and I know..." I stopped talking as I noticed his face changed abruptly if something got his attention.

“Something the matter Iskandar?” I asked with concern. “Maybe.” He said while glancing around the room if someone was about to enter. “Damn it.” Iskandar said with disgust as there was another bright white light again but we were back in Waver’s room again. There we both saw a baffled Waver carrying some books in his hands as he was staring at his servant along with his lover on the wooden floor without any clothes on. Iskandar grabbed his cape to cover ourselves as best we can but it was far too late as the drama unfolded.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!” Waver said in a confused annoyed voice. I have never been so humiliated in my entire life as I never imagined this could happen to us. “Well, you see Waver…” I tried to think of an answer but I couldn’t think of what to say.

“I pulled him into my reality marble so we could make love.” Iskandar said happily without any shame as he held me close as Waver turned around with a red face almost dropping the books in his grasp. “Okay, I can see that but can you two put some clothes on please!” Without acknowledging it, I quickly got back into my clothes while Iskandar got into his white tee and grey shorts. 

"I am sorry Waver, I didn't know what happen but it did. I just don't know how we got..." I stopped talking when I remembered that Iskandar mentioned before he can be summoned when needed. "You called out for him did you?" I said to Waver.

"I saw some garments of his and I didn't know what happened to him." Waver said to me as Iskandar then responded, "Sorry Brock but I am obligated to reveal myself to my master when I am needed, one of the quirks of being a servant.” I did a slight shiver thinking if I wanted to be with Iskandar again in a private moment he could be whisked away by Waver when he was wanted. He knew what I was thinking so he whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, we can continue later." He did a smile to me and a wink that made me forget what I was thinking. Soon we heard the sound of books of hitting the floor as we watched Waver organizing the books he brought home with him. I never seen so many books in my life before. You think he was preparing for an exam than preparing for a battle.

“What are all those books for now?” Iskandar asked Waver as he answered his servant's question. “Information to help us defeat Gilgamesh now. I figured I get you more prepared if you were to battle him now.” I gave out a sick look on my face thinking of Gilgamesh now after all the trouble he caused so far now. However, I realized with Waver back home now I figured I better get home myself as I didn't want to get in the way of them studying and preparing.

“I guess I let you two do some cramming now.” I said as I started to go for the door. I didn’t know that Iskandar was frowning that I was leaving him for the night. Waver could see the face his servant was giving so he did a private sigh in his mind and tried to help his servant but prayed he wouldn’t tease him later for being soft. “Why don’t you stay Brock?” Waver said as I stopped with bafflement at the door. “Why do you want me here? I don’t want to be in the way.” I asked Waver as he answered. “If we are going to stop Gilgamesh, at least we have more minds to focus on these books now. Plus my relatives won't mind you staying for a little while longer."

Before I could say anything, Iskandar’s frown vanished and a big smile appeared as he went towards the pile of books as he grabbed one for me and one for himself. “So what are we waiting for then?!” Iskandar said as we began our readings to find anything useful to use against Gilgamesh. Throughout the entire evening, we read countless books of Gilgamesh from his birth, to his rise of power and to his demise which you found in a typical history book. I swore the last time I didn’t have to do this much studying for a test back in my college days but it was on a topic I least enjoyed. I could hear the faint sound of the front door opening as I figured it was the relatives of Waver's returning home. I almost wanted to go downstairs and say hello but I got distracted by Iskandar.

“Who knew his empire was this vast now.” Iskandar said as he felt his chin and scratched his beard with glee. “This would have been fun conquering his empire now and drinking all his supplies of red wine.”

“You have to think of that later, we need to be focused.” Waver saying to his servant. “Fair enough.” Iskandar said to him.

I figured I would say hello to the relatives later as I continued on reading the book I had. I swear this must be the seventh book of Gilgamesh so far I read and even what I am reading makes no sense as I did have a bit of a laugh. “What is so amusing?” Waver asked me with his eyes glancing at me. “I just found this odd fact about Gilgamesh…” I say as I scratch my head slightly. “...but I don’t know if this is real or myth now.” “So show us.” Iskandar asked as I showed them the page of the book to them.

“Snakes?” Waver said with surprise. “That is his weakness? Snake poison?” However Iskandar had a different reaction to it. “Don’t underestimate it now. Even the smallest of things can contain the greatest power.” Iskandar said as Waver took the book from me as he began to read the page where I found that info. “So the poison of a snake took away his divine powers after he gave them up temporarily and tried to get them back.” Waver said with some amusement as I was a bit baffled. “But how did he get his powers back then?” I asked as all the books I read so far didn’t mention anything of that kind. “He didn’t, the Holy Grail gave him his powers back to him.” Waver said as we all tried to think of a plan.

“The question is where to find a poisonous snake in Japan now.” Iskandar said as I immediately said, “The zoo.”

“What is a zoo?” Iskandar said with a perplexed look. “It is a place where they gather all the animals and creatures of the world into one place for others to see.” I said to as he scoffed it off a bit. “Sounds like a prison to me.”

“Still it is a great place to look for one Iskandar.” I said to him as he looked at me and said, “So we can go to the zoo tomorrow and ask if we could borrow a snake.” However Waver began to tease him for that odd answer, “Yeah right Iskandar. We go to a worker and ask if we could borrow a snake to stop a demi-god.” Even though I didn’t like how Waver acted like that sometimes, he had a point. “No matter, we will lure Gilgamesh to the zoo.” Iskandar said but before he could say anymore, I stopped him.

“Hold on Iskandar, you can’t go to the zoo if there are civilians now. We don’t want another incident like the restaurant before. Plus, I doubt Giglamesh is going to notice something funny about you two bringing him there.” I sounded a bit dramatic now as I wasn't thinking of Iskandar's safety but the safety of those not involved in this war. “Yeah you are right now Brock.” Waver defending of what I said as he started to talk. “He doesn’t care if he is seen nor does he care of who he hurts.”

“So we go into the late hours where no one is there.” Iskandar said as he respected my ideas of as he then responded, “We will have to lure him in there as I highly doubt he goes there just for his amusement alone.”

I started to think if Gilgamesh would want to go there late night to battle with Iskandar. I didn't know if Gilgamesh would suspect it to be a trap of some kind.

“We might have to ask Optimus for his help.” Waver said as I remembered the scene Optimus had with Gilgamesh before in the alley.

“If Gilgamesh is still after the Matrix he will likely try it again." Iskandar said to Waver as we recalled Optimus almost didn’t survive the last battle due to the way Gilgamesh’s tactics of fighting and deception.

"So maybe Optimus will want to fight Gilgamesh again and I know he will want to defeat him now." I said to everyone as Iskandar then said, "Yes I agree. Optimus won’t want anyone else hurt here while Gilgamesh is still around as he is the one servant I wish that wasn't used for this war. Let’s go ask him now.” Iskandar started to get off from the floor but I stopped him. “Hold it! It is already late outside and how do you know if they are still awake? It is probably best to ask him in the morning.” I didn’t want to sound like a nag for Iskandar but it made no sense for him to waste his time and energy now. Iskandar looked at a small clock as it said 10:49 PM. 

“Yes you are right boy.” Iskandar said to me. “We should go when there is light out.”

“The night isn’t all lost, we can do some more reading if there is something we missed here.” Waver said as we all went back to the reading. I figured I could stay another hour or so and then I just either walked home or Iskandar just volunteered to take me home. Of course within a few minutes, my eyes were a bit drowsy but I figured it was from all the reading I was doing but it wasn't long before I closed my eyes as I nodded off to sleep dropping the book out of my hands.


	10. Unforeseen Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the plan formed to possibly eliminate Gilgamesh, a snag appears which Brock gets in the way of.

I never imagined I get so tired from reading books on someone I didn't like as much but it happened. I did wake up briefly for a moment seeing Iskandar faced away from me as I saw the details of his back on his white shirt. He was writing something that was for sure with the book in his hand. It got me wondering what he was writing but being in the half asleep state I was I just fell back to the dreams in my sleep. Soon I was back in the desert again, almost like the same desert when Iskandar used his Noble Phantasm before as I watched his soldiers running at a fast pace as I was baffled where they were off too as there was no enemy in their sight. However, I watched with horror as the blue sky turned into a fiery sky as flames were slowly approaching me at a fast rate. So fast I didn't have a chance to make a step. I soon did a small mild scream as I woke up from my sleep a bit freaked out. The room was extinguished of all light as everything was quiet as I glanced at the clock to see it saying 4:59 AM. 

"I can't believe I was out for the night. It's almost morning." I said to myself in my mind as I heard the sound of snoring that got my attention. I turned to my right to see Iskandar in his grey shorts sleeping beside me. His large hand on me if he didn't want me to leave even in sleep. I looked to see on the other side of the room where Waver was sleeping in his bed, he must of agreed with Iskandar to let me stay the night. Since everyone was still sleeping and I didn’t want to wake anyone, I figured I would just wait out for everyone to get up so I held onto Iskandar’s hand as I drifted back to sleep. Of course, it wasn’t long before I heard a slight commotion as Waver and Iskander had a slight disagreement of some kind that awakened me.

“I don’t care if you give me that look with your eyes, this won’t work.” Waver said to Iskandar.

“Relax boy, I wasn’t trying to get you all riled up, it was just an idea.” Iskandar said as I did a yawn and rubbed my eyes as I was the only one left on the floor as I started to get up. “What is going on?” I asked in a groggy voice.

“Iskandar thought you could move in here with us.” Waver said to me. It was nice gesture from Iskandar but I doubt how all three of us were to fit in a room of this size now. However the debate went on between the master and servant.

“I think it would be great. I get what I want and you get some company here to help you do research.” Iskandar said as Waver clenched his fist slightly not liking the idea. As much as I wanted to accept Iskandar’s offer, I had to decline it and break up this discussion before it got out of hand.

“I don’t think this idea would work.” I said sadly as both of them looked at me if I was the one to settle the dispute as I continued. “The war is still going on for you two and I doubt I can fit my lifestyle with you in here. I just be in the way if you were fighting now Iskandar or if Waver was busy trying to restock your mana or doing a science experiment with his chemistry kit.” I said with a bit of negativity as I didn’t want to say the truth but I had too.

“He is right Iskandar.” Waver tried to defend my answer. “What would happen if Brock was caught in a battle? He could be either severely injured or worse killed by a servant.” Waver said as Iskandar stood there for a moment trying to think of a solution but after some time he couldn’t think of an answer.

“Yes.” He said with a displeasing smirk. “It won’t help if I am not there to protect him like I protect you now.” Iskandar said to Waver as I held his hand and tried to help him forget the concern for me.

“Why don’t we go see Elisha and Optimus now? They should be up by now.” I said hoping that would end this discussion. It wasn’t like I wanted to have this talk but I didn’t like it when Iskandar was upset thinking about me. After all, he had to look out for Waver now as he had a higher priority for this war they were in.

“You are right. I hope they go along with the plan we all created now.” Iskandar said as he grabbed my hand and we were about to leave together out the door when Waver did a cough to get our attention that we almost forgot him as we looked back at him.

“I don’t want to ruin the moment for you Brock but my servant can't go out without his clothes on." Waver said as his servant was only wearing his grey shorts as I did a bit of small laugh as Iskandar did a chuckle realizing his error. "Yes it be better if I had some clothes on." He said as he got into his casual attire in an instant. 

"Why don't we take a taxi now to Elisha's now?" I said to the two as Iskandar was a bit baffled by my idea. "What is wrong with taking my Gordius Wheel?"

"Because if we don't want anyone else seeing it now it's daylight." Waver said scoffing his servant but I had a different answer.

"You need to conserve your energy now Iskandar. You never know what could happen for today." I said to him as I knew he used a lot of mana no doubt the previous day. As we left the room, we all went downstairs to the living room. I wanted to say hello to Waver's relatives before going but they weren't up yet and I knew we didn't have time to wait for them to wake up. After making a phone call for a taxi and after a small wait, we all started the ride to where Elisha's was. It felt strange being in a car again after riding Iskandar's mode of travel a few times as I got accustomed to it by now. Once we arrived at the apartment building, I paid the fare for our ride as all three of us got out of the taxi and walked inside the building to take the elevator up.

"You think Optimus will go with this idea now?" I asked Iskandar as he said to me, "After all the stunts that Gilgamesh has done now, he will probably want everyone in this city to be safe now."

It soon got me thinking if this plan would work or not and I wonder if Elisha would agree with it too as it wasn't just Optimus' decision alone too. However, my thinking stopped abruptly when we all saw Optimus outside the apartment door. I wonder what he did to make Elisha put him outside like that.

“You're the last person I see getting into trouble with Elisha now.” Waver said to Optimus as we walked towards him.

“Everything alright now?” Iskandar asked but Optimus had a positive face on him now.

“Don’t worry, everything is alright now. I just stepped out for a moment so Elisha could bond with her parents.” Optimus said calmly.

“WHAT?!?!” Iskandar and Waver with bafflement and surprise. They recalled that Elisha’s parents were dead after she mentioned it once to them so it made no sense to them. However, I was calm as I knew Optimus might try something like this to make his master happy.

“So the files you shared to me were real then Optimus. You went out and rescued them did you?” I blurted out as Waver and Iskandar stared at me oddly if I betrayed them in some dumb way as Optimus said to me, "Yes it was a dangerous mission but I was successful."

“Wait, you knew this and didn’t mention it to us?” Waver said to me in a sour tone but I tried to defend myself. “It isn’t like I didn’t trust you, I wasn't going to betray Optimus.” I said to Waver but Iskandar was a bit bummed.

“That is no fun, a battle of the ages and I had to miss out.” Iskandar said as I knew they were annoyed at me a little but they weren’t seeing the full scope of it until Optimus began to talk.

“Actually it wasn’t a battle Iskandar, it was a mere jailbreak you might say. Plus, I had to be sure that if this mission failed any of you wouldn’t get hurt.” Optimus said with certainty as he had to do personally on his own as it involved his master. He began to say that he just returned after bringing them over here about an hour or so ago.

“But how did you know where they were?” Waver said as Optimus began to tell Iskandar and Waver what I was told a few days ago when I spoke to him in his room.

“I could see why you were so depressed after returning from that battle. Explains a lot.” Iskandar said.

“No, it doesn’t!” Waver said angrily as he rambled on. “Why would Kiritsugu Emiya kidnap Elisha’s parents in the first place? And how did Gilgamesh's master come across this information?"

Optimus scratching his chin as he had no answers for Waver. “Honestly I don’t know. Maybe to drain them of their mana or to blackmail Elisha from winning the Holy Grail War but I don’t know. However, at the moment she is reuniting with her parents.” I was glad that Elisha had her parents back but it didn't let her off easily as she still had to fight this war to the end no matter what.

"I don't think you are here for a social visit now." Optimus said realizing it now. "There is something you want to talk about with me?" It was then that Iskandar jumped in to talk. “Yes, this is why we are all here. We did some research on Gilgamesh the other night and we might have a plan to stop him for good.” I saw how Optimus was eager to know what sort of plan they had as I knew he wanted to get back at Gilgamesh not only what he done to him but to Elisha as well. I soon realized that my time with them was over as I knew I couldn't join the battle even as a spectator.

“I let you all talk it over now. I need to get back to work now.” I said trying to make an excuse of why I couldn't stay with them. Of course, Iskandar tried to stop me from leaving by grabbing my hand softly than picking me up from my shirt collar from previous times.

"Hey you are alright with us. You stay with us." Iskandar said as I knew he was trying to be sweet to me but it wouldn't resolve this issue.

“Iskandar, I know you love Brock now but he can’t be around you all the time. Remember, what we spoke before." Waver said to his servant to remind him of the possible consequences from before mentioned. Waver wasn't trying to start another argument now so he did his best to be pleasant. "You can visit him again after we finish the battle with Gilgamesh we will plan, by then the war will be almost over.”

I realized that if Gilgamesh was eliminated there be only four servants left in play and I knew them a little from what I encountered or heard so far. They were not as diabolic as Archer compared to the Saber, Lancer, Rider, or Saver now. Iskandar frowned knowing his master was right and I soon frowned with him as I know how he was feeling at this moment. It was then he made a faint smile to me that I only saw as I was in his view. “Would you two excuse me for a moment?” Iskandar said to Waver and Optimus as he escorted me to the elevator.

“I don’t like making you leave.” Iskandar had that look on his face with concern as I looked back to him.

“Hey, you didn't make me leave I made that call. You can't fight your battles if I am behind you all the time.” Iskandar agreed with me as that was true but he must of been still thinking of how to watch over me when there was no way he could at the moment. He did that same frown again to me as I knew he wasn't himself now. So I tried to cheer him up.

"If you go see Gilgamesh with that frown now, he will be expecting a fierce fight with the King of Conquerors not the King of Wimps. You don't want to be defeated like that now do you?" I said to him not trying to insult him but to get him back to his old self for a possible battle.

Iskandar did a hearty laugh that broke him from his sorrow now. "I guess it look depressing if I died with a frown on my face, not the way for me to go now." He said to me as I knew I snapped him out of it.

“Look after you stop Gilgamesh you can come to see me okay?” I said to him as I knew Waver was alright with that too. I soon pushed the button to summon for the elevator as the doors opened and I stepped in. I figured that was it as I watched the doors starting to close when Iskandar stopped them as he hurried in the elevator with me as we were alone in the elevator as the doors closed.

“Least I could do this before you go home.” He said all daring as he lifted me up from the ground as he kissed me, the same kind of kiss he gave me before at the beach. Even though it was a ten-second elevator ride for us, it felt like the world froze for me for a moment the way Iskandar shared his affections for me. Once the doors opened, we were a bit out of breath from our kiss as he put me back down.

“Save that energy of yours, remember you need to use it for battle.” I said to him as he jokingly said, “Remember I am the King of Conquerors, I can’t be defeated that easily.” We both smiled at each other as I stepped out of the elevator and he stayed inside. I looked at Iskandar as he looked at me a final time before the elevator doors closed and each one of us went our separate ways for the day. I forgot to tell him I love him but I think our kiss was enough.

After leaving Elisha's and another taxi ride, I found myself back at home alone again doing a sigh thinking how Iskandar was doing now. I managed to get him out of his depressed state but I didn't know if he was still in the happy mood he was before the elevator doors separated us. I had to forget the sorrow I was thinking as I thought of what they were doing and if this plan worked for them all, one delirious servant will be out of the way and everyone would be better now at least. I decided to get back on my computer to do some work as the hours went by the sounds of clicking and clacking on the keyboard from the numerous assignments I achieved filled the room with that sound as I watch the sun slowly setting in the sky from the window. Despite this work I was doing to distract me, it wasn't helping me until I heard the phone ring as I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey sweetie." My mother said back to me.

"Mother, it's around 1 AM for you now. You shouldn't be up this late." I said to her knowing her health was a bit fragile still.

"Yes I know now but I figured this be a good time for you since it is 6 PM where you are at. I wanted to see how you and Alexi were doing." She said to me as I knew I had to tell her some more facts as I didn't say a lot about him on the last phone call.

"We are doing alright now. So I guess you want me to tell you who I am seeing now?" I said to her knowing I had to tell Alexi/Iskandar to her but in a way not to reveal who he really was and the Holy Grail War. "He is a caring individual, he cares about who he is with and who he knows. He might look big and fierce now but...

"He is bigger than you now?" My mother interrupted me for a moment. Her voice had some slight fear thinking he sounded like a brute but I tried to reassure her as I resumed talking.

"Remember he is from Greece now so I guess they train all their men to be like that I guess. When you meet him, he is the nicest person there is. He is very adventurous, wanting to try new things. He wants to see more of the world than seeing it just from a book or photograph alone."

"It's good you found someone like that now. I remembered as a child you wanted to explore the world." She said to me as it made me blush a little even though she wasn't in the same room with me. It made me wonder for a moment if Iskandar really wanted the Holy Grail despite him denying it. After all, if him and Waver won the war they could get their deepest desire fulfilled. I assumed he didn't want to admit that to me and Waver probably because in order to win the grail he would have to eliminate all the other servants including Optimus. I saw him courageous as he wouldn't kill his allies to get the one goal he possibly wanted and even dying himself. My stomach got a knot thinking of Iskandar fading away like Predaking before.

"Brock sweetie you there?" My mother said to me as I zoned out a bit.

"Oh sorry mother. I got distracted there for a moment by something." I said to her as there was a knock on the door as my mother heard it too.

"That must be Alexi now. Why don't we talk another time so you can go see him now." My mother said as I smiled to her.

"Thanks mother, I talk to you later. I love you." I said to her as I hanged up the phone. Soon I hurried to the door thinking it was Iskandar probably wanting to talk to me before he did a battle for the evening.

“What are you doing here, I thought you were to…” I started to say as I opened the door expecting to see him but instead I was seeing Gilgamesh in his gleaming gold armor with his red eyes staring at me. I tried to close the door but it was too late as Gilgamesh barged in and pinned me to a wall. I wanted to scream but he covered my mouth with his metal gloved hand.

“Relax you foolish mortal, I don’t come here to make trouble as I want to talk with you.” He said to me in a mild tone as I managed to settle down a little. I had to be careful now as I didn’t know what he was capable of doing if I was going to survive or not. After he let me go, he walked into my living room changing his armor into casual clothes in a flash to be more comfortable as he took a seat in a chair twirling his gold necklace in front of me.

“I don’t know what you want with me Gilgamesh. I am not involved in this war.” I said to him as he grinned and laughed at my answer as he grabbed himself a wine glass and a bottle of red wine he found under the coffee table near him.

“You may lack the knowledge of what is happening nor you have a servant but you are part of this war one way or another.” He said as he opened the bottle of wine and poured himself a glass. He took a sip of it as he did a disgusted face to the wine he drank. “If this is wine then I am sorry for all you mortals.”

“I am sorry that is all I have.” I said to Gilgamesh as he had to do what he had as he attempted another drink of it without being disgusted by the taste of it as he finished his glass. I was a bit annoyed I had him as a house guest but I had to be careful as I tried to get back to the point of his unexpected visit.

“So why are you here Gilgamesh? You aren’t here just to say hello.” I said as I crossed my arms as I was bothered by his presence privately.

“Yes, we all want something, do we? I want the Holy Grail and the Matrix while you want the Rider now.” He said to me as there was a slight concern on my face on how he figured that out but it was too late to change my expression as Gilgamesh knew.

“I know you two are lovers. There is no denying it. The way he looks at you and how he protected you when I encountered you all before." Gilgamesh said as he got up from the chair and came towards me with a grimacing face. "What would happen if I were to battle him? I could kill him and his master in an instant without thinking a second regard.” 

I watched how happily Gilgamesh said it to me if he had no conscience in him, showing no pity or remorse in his soul. Before I can say anything Gilgamesh resumed talking. "Why don't we strike a deal now Brock? You are close to that servant Optimus Prime now. Something I can’t do which is why I need you now. If you can help me get the Matrix from Optimus Prime now, I can help you keep your Rider from dying.”

"You mean you can let him live even if you have the Grail in your possession?" I said to him as he did a sinister laugh that made me shiver in fear. "Just because I have the Grail doesn't me I am the only one who can live. I can share it to those I want to live." 

I wasn't totally sure about the powers of the Holy Grail and what they offered. I didn't know if that fact was truth or fiction as I knew his diabolic ways of deceiving others. As much as I loved Iskandar and wanted him to live, I would never forgive myself if I had to join forces with Gilgamesh for him to gain his desires.

“How would I know if I helped you keep your end of the bargain? You could just kill me at any moment and what makes you so sure you could win?” I managed to say to him without showing too much fear of how he may react to it. Gilgamesh chuckled as he took from his pocket a tattered book of some kind. 

“Because of this. I found this at the last battle with Caster before he was killed, his spell book or what was left of it. Not much available in it but had found some interesting spells I could use for my favor. One of my favorite spells is a pursuer spell. I could create an unseen being that can't be seen and report back to me what I need to know from where you live or even what is in store for me at a place called a zoo for this evening."

My heart froze for a moment that he managed to discover what me, Iskandar, and Waver created the night before to possibly defeat him. Even though I was in this disposition, Gilgamesh continued on.

“It was a matter of time before one of you would find my weakness so I figured I had to act before it was used against me. You are important to me as they don't suspect you of betraying them." It was then he extended his hand out to me. "I will make this offer to you only one time. You join forces with me and you can ride with your Rider into the sunset after the war."

I was really in a tight situation. I just didn't know what I was going to do now.


	11. Late Night at the Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Brock is away from Iskandar and the others, the plan to stop Gilgamesh starts to take place but with some odd consequences.

_Eights hours ago at Elisha's apartment..._

  
Iskandar emerged from the elevator after saying goodbye to Brock as he went back to rejoin Optimus and Waver. Even though he was gone away from him for the day, he felt so much better now and it was thanks to him. He had just returned to the front door when it opened and Elisha came out. After bonding with her parents, she wanted to bring Optimus back in but was surprised when she saw she had visitors waiting.

"Oh Waver, I didn't know you and your servant were here." Elisha said with some embarrassment not knowing if they were waiting for too long.

"It is alright, we were only here for a short while." Waver said as Iskandar stood behind him. It was at this time that Elisha noticed that Brock was missing as he had been by Iskandar's side since he had met him. "Where is Brock now?" She asked.

"He decided to go home." Iskandar said with some slight bitterness in his voice but he didn't want to look weak as he continued to talk. "He didn't want to get in the way of the plan we have for Gilgamesh now."

Optimus remembered why they were here in the first place and it was for that reason. "Oh yes that is right, you said you had a plan to stop him." He said with some eagerness as even Elisha was intrigued by this wondering what they were going to do to stop him. Soon Waver and Iskandar began to go over the weakness that Gilgamesh had and the place where they figured they could battle him. Of course, when the two mentioned to Elisha they would have to use Optimus as bait she had her doubts for his safety after the last battle he had with him.

"Are you sure you want to go through that again?" Elisha said to her servant with concern in her voice. "Seeing you almost killed was hard for me the first time." It is then that Optimus looked at his master as he grabbed her hand softly.

"If this is the only way to stop him I have to take that risk. He will come after me in this war so it isn't like I have any choice." Optimus said without fear for his safety and possibly his life. Even though Elisha had her doubts, he was right. Gilgamesh would have gone after Optimus if he had the Matrix or not so there be a fight no matter what. "So what are we going to do then?" Elisha asked Waver and Iskandar as they all began to form their plan.

A few hours later, as the zoo was dark and deserted of individuals, the four arrived like simple visitors but with a special purpose. They didn't waste their time as they went to where the snakes were being held as they went to one of of the exhibits which they could open with ease. As Elisha used some simple magic to stun one of the snakes, Waver began to milk it as he put the snake poison into a simple vial he brought with him.

"I can't believe this will defeat him." Waver said as he held it in his hand but his servant reminded him an important fact. "It won't defeat him now only take away his powers from him. Then we can defeat him." Iskandar said with enthusiasm if he was the one fighting him than Optimus was.

"Now that we got that done, let's examine the area to be sure that there is no one here before Gilgamesh shows up. He should of gotten my invitation by now." Optimus said as each group went their separate ways to examine every area of the zoo not once but twice to be sure there was no one here so there were no witnesses. After that was finished, Optimus then said to Waver and Iskandar, "Just remember the plan we went over. As soon as I get Gilgamesh at a weakened state, I can hold him down and you two will make him he swallows the snake poison."

"You sure that will even work now Optimus?" Elisha asked him.

"Gilgamesh suspects a battle with me now but he doesn't suspect that I have reinforcements now." Optimus said to her.

"So we should hide ourselves then until he shows." Iskandar said as they all agree on the public restrooms as the master and their servant with to their hiding place to wait for Gilgamesh to arrive. A hour went by and nothing happened yet as everyone wondered where he was.

“Are you sure he is coming?” Waver asked Iskandar as they were hiding in the men’s room as he was getting tired of being in here for a certain reason. "Hope this isn't for too long. The smell of this room is revolting." He tried to fan the disgusting smell with his hand as he turned his view away from his servant just for a moment.

Iskandar almost wanted to laugh by how his master was reacted but he had to be quiet not to draw attention to themselves. He stood by the door continuing his surveillance when he saw someone running which puzzled him as he sworn that there was no one here as they all inspected the zoo carefully. He couldn’t tell who it was at first until the person came close by as he ran off in another direction of the zoo as Iskandar had a grim look on his face of what he saw.

“Brock?!” Iskandar managed to say in his mind with dread before he left Waver by himself as he ran out him to catch him before anything else serious could happen.

“Iskandar?!” Waver said as he watched the red cape of his servant's vanishing through the door. He could have used a seal to stop him but if Gilgamesh was around he didn’t want to make his servant a sitting duck.

“This is not good.” Waver said as he ran towards the women’s restroom where Elisha and Optimus were hiding to report what happened. As Iskandar ran after whoever he saw, he realized he went too far away from their hiding location. “Maybe I am seeing things. I better get back.” Iskandar said to himself but as he turned around to walk back he was struck in the back of the head letting out a painful groan as he fell to the ground.

As Elisha and Optimus waited the women’s restroom, so far everything was going alright they believed until Waver ran in with a concerned look on his face. 

“Waver, what is wrong?” Elisha said as they wondered why he was here and Iskandar wasn’t.

“Iskandar ran off.” Waver said in a baffled tone of voice as it puzzled the two.

“Why would he do that?” Optimus wondered until Elisha jumped to the conclusion.

“You don’t think because Brock came here?” Elisha said as this wasn’t the first time now he came to a battle unannounced but that didn't stop Optimus now. “Hopefully that isn’t true but it is best to look for Iskandar before this plan falls apart.” He said as the three left the women's restroom to look for Iskandar. Soon they looked around the zoo again for a third time looking for a Rider but so far they couldn't find him anywhere.

“Iskandar.” Waver managed to mumble as Elisha and Optimus could see the fear in Waver’s face for the concern of his servant.

“Maybe he left the zoo?” Elisha said but Waver angrily rejected it. “No, he wouldn’t do that! He wouldn’t leave us at our time of need!” Waver yelled out as he didn't like his servant being insulted.

“Who would have thought that one mere mortal showed compassion for his servant?” Gilgamesh’s voice echoing that made all three look around for him but couldn't see where he was.

“If you have Iskandar now, let him go. Your battle is with only me.” Optimus said.

“Yes, I am aware of that but….” Gilgamesh said as a spotlight shined on an unconscious Iskandar as he was tied to an iron fence with some golden chains surrounding him. “....to me it is my insurance to make sure you don’t try to flee.”

“Iskandar!” Waver yelled out thinking he was dead as everyone looked at him.

“Oh don’t be that concerned. He is still alive, just all tied up now. The Chains of Heaven is strong enough to hold any self-proclaimed son of Zeus.” Gilgamesh said as he slowly appeared in front of them like a wisp of smoke.

Optimus readied himself for the battle as Gilgamesh drew out his sword as he said to Optimus, “Good to see you are eager to fight. Just don’t do any tricks with your rockets. It ends today.” He said as the two began their duel and as that was going on, Waver and Elisha ran towards the unconscious Iskandar. Despite their best efforts, the chains were tightly secured around him as the claim on these chains were true by the Archer who created them.

Soon the battle intensified as Optimus fired his Ion Cannon at Gilgamesh as he dodged it by jumping into the air. Then Gilgamesh tried to do a swift attack with his sword but as Optimus dodged it, he managed to elbow Optimus in the stomach as a heavy painful groan came from Optimus but that didn’t stop him as he continued the fight with the enemy.

Elisha and Waver tried to do their best to revive the unconscious Rider by trying to splash his face with some water from a nearby water fountain. Soon Iskandar managed to do a painful groan as his head was in pain as he realized where he was and why he couldn’t move. Of course, when he saw Elisa and Waver were close to him, he realized this was a distraction for them as he yelled out, “YOU TWO GET OUT OF HERE THIS IS A…” Before he could say the word “TRAP” the Chains of Heaven attached themselves to Elisha and Waver as they were stuck along with him. Gilgamesh did a wicked smile as he knew the masters would fall for that easy ploy. He soon looked at Optimus and said, “As I said to you once before Optimus, every enemy of mine has a weakness which brings them to their downfall and your allies are among them.”

Optimus, annoyed and angered by what Gilgamesh was doing to his master, he did one mighty attack with his Ion Cannon, more powerful than before as it struck its target making him fly in the air crashing into a tree destroying it and knocking him out cold. Soon Optimus walked over to the unconscious Gilgamesh thinking he had done the impossible.

“This ends here and now.” Optimus said as he was going to use his Star Saber as it appeared in his hand to end this fight but before he could even use it, he felt a large pain in the back of his head as he did a hurtful groan as he fell to the ground face-first as his Star Saber disappeared from his grasp.

Elisha, Waver, and Iskandar watching the fight unfold were baffled when Optimus stopped fighting and fell forward. It wasn’t until when Optimus was out of the way when they saw Brock holding a piece of metal pipe to knock him out as he dropped it making a metal clang hitting the ground.

“Brock?!” Elisha said with surprise as Waver soon asked, “What are you doing?!” However it wasn’t Brock who responded back to Waver.

“Simple, helping me get what I want.” Gilgamesh said as he got up without any trouble as he wasn't out cold but it was all staged. Soon the Chains of Heaven appeared out of no where as they got a hold of Optimus as he was tied tightly so he couldn't escape so his master could get a ringside seat of his demise. Soon Gilgamesh walked over to Brock as he patted his shoulder and smiled. “You did well for me today.”

“Brock, why?!” Iskandar said with a baffled tone as Brock looked over to him.

“I am sorry Iskandar. It's to help end this madness now.” Brock managed to say with a faint smile as everyone watched Gilgamesh with his sword drawn high as he walked over to the unconscious Optimus. “DON’T DO THIS!” Elisha yelled out a final plea but to no avail as she was gloated at.

“Shut up you foolish twat! I waited too long for this and I am getting my reward.” He said happily as everyone watched with horror thinking it was all over. However, very oddly, Brock stopped him as he pulled out two wine glasses and a fancy bottle of red wine he concealed earlier without Gilgamesh even knowing. “What does five more minutes to watch your enemies suffer and squirm when you know you already won? Have a toast to your success.” Brock said as he poured two glasses of wine as Gilgamesh knew he won as his chains were unbreakable to anyone. He casually walked over to Brock as he accepted the wine glass from him with his free hand. “To your victory.” Brock did a toast for him but before Gilgamesh could drink his wine glass, he stopped Brock from drinking his.

“Do you mind mortal swapping glasses with me?” Gilgamesh said if this was a double cross of some kind as Brock looked bothered at him.

“You don’t trust me after what I did for you and what I done to them now?!” Brock said very annoyed as Gilgamesh gave him the evil eye that would make almost any fear as Brock gave in to him. “Fine, I swap with you.” Soon the two men were swapping their wine glasses as Brock even took a drink of the glass that Gilgamesh almost drank. “Are you satisfied now?” He said back to Gilgamesh as he did a sinister smile thinking he won this battle as he drank the entire glass of wine without a second thought. Dropping his wine glass as it shattered on the ground, he walked over to Optimus ready to do the final deed. By this time, Optimus began to stir as he watched Gilgamesh approach him unaware of what was about to happen.

“What is going on?” Optimus asked not knowing what happened as he struggled against the chains but all Gilgamesh said to him was, “What does it matter weakling? It will be over for you now.” Soon he began to raise his sword towards his prey but then he let out a painful cry as he dropped his sword and fell to the ground as he clutched his stomach as Brock smiled behind him.

“What the hell is all this?!” Gilgamesh said as he let out another painful groan.

“A bit of snake poison for your wine glass or as you said before Gilgamesh, it will be over very soon.” Brock said triumphantly as the Chains of Heaven slowly began to weaken containing his enemies as his powers were slowly vanishing. Gilgamesh knew if he was going to be defeated by the poison or his enemies, he wasn’t going to be defeated by a mere mortal. With his last bit of strength, he grabbed his sword and hurried back at the one who betrayed him to eliminate him as Brock did a sudden gasp thinking he was dead now. However before he could attack, Optimus managed to use his Star Saber on Gilgamesh to stab him through his chest from behind as he fell to the ground coughing up blood.

“It is over for you Gilgamesh.” Optimus said as Elisha, Iskandar, and Waver freed from their restraints hurried over to watch Gilgamesh slowly fading away broken and defeated. Even in his last moments before death, he laughed as he continued to cough up blood. “This isn’t over for you all! You will all die, I swear it! I will not be defeated like this!” Soon he began to slowly disappear and soon he was gone. At the moment, Brock fainted to the ground or so it seemed.

“Man who would have thought Brock would faint from all this.” Waver said as everyone assumed he fainted from the shock. However Elisha noticed that he was breathing funny as she ran towards him as he was gasping for breath. Iskandar grabbed his wine glass in his hand to take a sniff and made a horrifying discovery, “His wine glass is laced with the snake poison too!” Iskandar grabbed a hold of Brock as Elisha went through her purse to find what she needed, an emerald slug as she force-fed it into Brock.

“What are you doing Elisha?” Optimus asked as he didn’t know what her master was up to. "An antidote for the snake poison. He won't survive in time unless I try this." She said to him as Brock swallowed the slug before he began to glow emerald green for a second as he was starting to gasp for breath and then he began to breathe normally again as Elisha’s magic helped just in time. Everyone did a sigh of relief that he was alright but Brock had a guilty look on his face if he was worse than Gilgamesh before.

“I had no choice.” Brock said all shaky and jittery. “Gilgamesh threatened me and…” He couldn’t continue talking as he was deeply ashamed. However Waver tried to reassure him from his perspective.

“You did the world a big favor. He was a mosquito ready to be squashed.” Waver said as Iskandar almost wanted to smack the back of his head but he stopped as he was right in every way this time. Just then there were some running footsteps as everyone looked to see Saber and Lancer running towards them.

“What is going on? We heard some activity going on.” Saber said.

“And I want to join in on the fun too.” Lancer jokingly said.

“Sorry to disappoint you two but you are too late. Gilgamesh has been eliminated.” Optimus said as both Saber and Lancer were both speechless for a moment.

“How is that possible? He couldn't be defeated so easily.” Saber said as Iskandar scratched his beard thinking about what happened.

“Yes I agree. It’s very interesting that a servant like him would be deceived by someone by my lover.” Iskandar said as Lancer scoffed him. “Oh you must be jealous a bit because you weren't the one who did the fatal hit.” 

“Something isn’t right with this.” Optimus said with slight concern. “I figured Gilgamesh would use his Noble Phantasm on me. It didn’t feel like our previous battle before.”

“What difference does it make now? The outcome for the Holy Grail War will be better now that he is eliminated.” Elisha said as Optimus agreed with her but he still had his doubts as looked towards Saber and Lancer. 

“The war is nearly over but do you two mind for now if me and Iskandar could rest for the time being after our encounter with Gilgamesh?” Optimus said.

As much as Saber and Lancer wanted to duel with them they wanted to do a battle to the extreme not to when the ones they wanted to fight with were at their lowest of strength as they agreed with Optimus’ wishes.

Iskandar looked back at Brock who hasn’t barely said a word and wanted to hug him to be glad he was alright but to everyone’s surprise he was brushed off. “I just want to be alone now.” Brock said in a bitter tone as he left everyone behind and not looking back. Iskandar did not see the full picture of why his lover did that to him.

“What is wrong with him now?” Iskandar said scratching his head in disbelief as his master tried to give him an expectation without trying to be negative to him. “He must feel guilty now because he betrayed all of us now if he had that choice or not.” Waver said as he could see his servant still looking at Brock leaving them behind as he tried to put his hand on his servant’s shoulder but couldn't. “He just needs a little time now. Remember, he didn’t know he was going to be mixed up in this war.” Waver still had the snake poison in his pocket as he took it out and threw it away in the garbage near by.

“Well if nothing is happening then, I am off.” Lancer said as he faded off.

“Until next time everyone.” Saber said as she departed as well like Lancer.

“There is no point in staying here anymore.” Optimus said as he got a hold of Elisha as the two gave their goodbyes to Waver and Iskandar as they blasted off into the night sky with his rockets.

Iskandar did one last look of where Brock left from as he was already out of sight as he summoned his Gordius Wheel as he and Waver returned home. Everyone was victorious that the Archer was defeated but then why wasn’t it taken so very seriously by the servants who witnessed his demise?


	12. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle at the zoo the previous night, those that are close to Brock try to help him cope after what he been through but everything isn't what it seems.

With Gilgamesh out of the picture, the outcome for the war's end looked promising for the remaining servants and their masters. Despite all this, daily routines were going on for Waver as he sat on his bed doing some reading while Iskandar was moping as he laid on the floor doing nothing since he awaken as he was only thinking. This surprised Waver as usually his servant would either be playing his video game or watching something interesting on the television but he wasn’t. Waver ignored him as he began to read one of many books he gathered to do some research on servants Saber and Lancer. He hoped he could find some sort of weakness they had so his servant could use it as a way to defeat them. Suddenly Waver was distracted as Iskandar hit his hand on the floor slightly not to cause any harm as he got up. He wasn’t mad, just annoyed.

“What is wrong with you?” Waver asked in a baffled tone.

“I have to go see him.” Iskandar said as he thought it was wrong letting Brock go home all alone last night as he was not himself and all depressed after the battle at the zoo. He started for the door when Waver got there first to block his way out.

“We had this talk before. It is best to give him some time at the moment. He isn’t used to the things that occur with the Holy Grail War. You could damage your relationship with him if you do this.” Waver was trying to look out for his servant even if he wasn’t asking for it. Iskandar did a sigh and said to him, “Sorry boy but I have to do this.” With that, Iskandar disappeared from him as Waver glanced around the room looking for him but to no avail.

“Iskandar you idiot!” He angrily yelled out. Waver could have stopped him but he figured this would help knock some more sense into his servant so he got back to what he was doing. He had to think of how to do research on Optimus as he wasn't from Earth and there be nothing on him. Therefore, he had to do some note taking by what he observed and heard when being around him. He continued this filling out at least two pages of details when he heard the sound of footsteps from the stairs as the door opened to see Iskandar returned. He wasn't happy but a bit upset as he took the same position where he laid on the floor before. Waver looked at the clock in the room as a hour passed by since he left. He couldn't remember the last time he seen his servant with that kind of face.

“What happened? I figured you would be with Brock more longer now.” Waver said a white lie to him knowing this would happen.

“He said he wanted some space at the moment.” Iskandar said with a frown as Waver walked over to him.

“That is what I have been trying to tell you now.” Waver almost gave him a lecture until he saw that one of Iskandar’s hands were a bit bruised and slightly bloody. “Geesh what did he do to you?” Waver said as he grabbed the first aid kid so he could bandage it.

“When I put my hand on the door, he slammed the door on me.” Iskandar said with embarrassment as his hand began to be bandaged up by his master. Waver knew Brock for a short while but he could never imagine him as violent and could do any harm to someone he loved dearly. Waver knew his servant wouldn’t be able to do a decent fight if he was in this mood so he had to figured out something to get this matter resolved.

“Okay, how about this then? What if I go over to Brock’s and I talk to him?” Waver said which wasn't like him but he wanted to help his servant now. Iskandar was happy by the offer for a moment but then his brow flinched slightly as he was thinking. Even though this was Brock, someone he loved and cherished now, something wasn’t right as he couldn’t put his finger on.

“You think that is safe to do?” Iskandar said keeping his guard up even if this was a simple matter.

“With only Optimus, Saber, and Lancer left in the fight I think I will be fine. Plus, they aren’t as sinister at Gilgamesh so I feel like this errand will be simple to do.” Waver said as he finished bandaging for Iskandar.

“I think I should go with you. To be sure you are safe.” Iskandar said as Waver scoffed his servant slightly.

“When Brock met you, he thought he fell in love with a man not someone who was associated in a hidden war with mages. It is probably best if someone who wasn’t summoned by magic talk to him at the moment.” Waver said as Iskandar gave him that look that he was being serious of not letting him go alone. “What if I asked Elisha to join me? That way I won’t be going alone and I know someone to accompany me.” Waver said quickly so he could that look from his servant off him. Iskandar crossed his arms knowing he was at a losing argument but he wanted to get his lover back to normal as soon as possible. However, at the same time, he still couldn’t figure out what was bothering him about this but he agreed to Waver’s offer but under one condition.

“Alright, I go with this only if you let me be close by if anything goes wrong. I will keep my distance.” Iskandar said as he didn’t want a disagreement with this and this matter resolved.

“Alright agreed.” Waver said as he downstairs to use the telephone as Iskandar followed. 

“I have to call up Elisha first though if she will go along with this matter.” Waver said as he began to dial the phone number to reach her. At Elisha’s, the phone was ringing as she answered. After both did their hellos, Waver was explaining to her what was going on with Brock and figured they should talk to him before he went mad thinking he wasn't himself now.

“Yes, I like to help any way I can. He assisted me and Optimus when we needed it most.” Elisha said as Optimus stood by listening with his suspicions aroused.

“Elisha, could I talk there for a moment?” Optimus asked as Elisha obliged as she handed him the phone. However, he didn’t want to talk to Waver as he wanted to talk directly to Iskandar. Soon both servants were talking to each other on the phone.

“I shall let Elisha accompany Waver under the circumstance that both you and I have our mana be fully charged.” Optimus said as Iskandar thought it was déjà vu in a way for them.

“Yes, I was thinking that too. Something isn’t right now but I don’t know what it is.” Iskandar said.

“Yes, I agree. I feel like I will rather be ready for anything.” Optimus said. “We won’t be going today though so why don’t we go in the late afternoon tomorrow.”

Iskandar didn’t like the idea of waiting until tomorrow but he didn’t want to question Optimus’ opinion as he was right as none of them haven’t replenished since last night. Soon all of them agreed to the meeting tomorrow afternoon as the next twenty-fours they were all quiet and barely did anything. They were preparing for tomorrow even if it was a simple visit despite the servants still having their suspicions that something was amiss. As that time finally came, Waver and Elisha left their servants by an overpass as they left to visit Brock.

“I still think I should have gone with them to be sure they were safe.” Iskandar bragged not thinking of Brock but about Waver and Elisha to be sure they were alright.

“I don’t like it either but we must think about what is best for the moment.” Optimus said as the two waited for them to return. Of course, an hour went by and still as the sun slowly faded away as the stars and moon slowly appeared. Iskandar was getting fed up with the wait and despite what he promised his master, he decided to walk over to Brock's home to see what was taking so long.

“Iskandar, you have to be patient. Us barging in when they are still talking won’t resolve it.” Optimus tried to persuade him to stop as he catches up to him but to no avail as Iskandar gave him a face that would make almost anyone fear him.

“I know we are allies Optimus, yes but I don’t like waiting long when those I care for could be in danger. If you plan to stop me then you have to fight me then.” Iskandar said with seriousness in his voice. Optimus knew the last thing he wanted was a fight for something meaningless so they continued the walk to Brock’s to see what was going on despite what their masters might say. Both of them had just got near the front door when they heard Brock do a small scream inside and then there was a smashing of glass as the two barged in the front door. Thankfully it was just Brock on the floor near a shattered mirror in the living room.

“What happened?!” Iskandar said in flash as he saw Brock on the floor. He almost wanted to help him but he kept his distance fearing he would reject him again like yesterday.

“I’m okay. I just got a bit spooked when you two showed outside my front door that is all and I bumped into the mirror when I fell.” Brock said with some embarrassment as he got up from the floor. Iskandar did a sigh of relief but Optimus noticed how Waver or Elisha wasn’t around as he asked, “What happened to Elisha and Waver?!” Optimus demanded Brock but he was straight forward.

“Take it easy Optimus, they left about ten minutes ago after they spoke to me. Look guys, I’m sorry the way I have been since the zoo. I wasn’t trying to cause any trouble and concern for you all. I thank you all for you all thinking of me.” Brock said with sincere as his attention went to the broken mirror on the floor. “Would you two excuse me for a moment while I get a broom and dustpan to pick up the mess I made. Just don’t touch anything okay?” Brock excused himself into the kitchen as he left the two servants alone in the living room. Of course though, they wanted to help Brock so they began to pick up the mess.

“Something isn’t right.” Optimus said as he started to pick up the pieces and continued to talk. “Elisha and Waver wouldn’t leave us there waiting all this time.”

Iskandar listened as he began picking up the shards with his hands. “You don’t think they've been kidnapped now? If they were they would have summoned us if they are in trouble. OUCH!!!”

Iskandar said as he pricked his finger on a broken mirror piece as he kissed his bloody finger tip. “Careful Iskandar, you cut yourself even more if you’re not cautious.” Optimus said as he watched the white hues of Iskandar’s eye turning all red. Iskandar began to stare at him more sinister than he ever was even starting to growl at him softly. “Iskandar, what is wrong?!” Optimus said with concern at him not knowing what was happening to him.

“I MUST KILL YOU!!!” Iskandar yelled at him with an evil zombie like tone as soon as a battle no one expected, Optimus versus Iskandar. 

Iskandar did a kick at Optimus as he was pushed a few feet away as he fell backwards landing on a chair as it splintered into many pieces because of his weight. As soon as Optimus got back up and just when Iskandar was coming towards him again, he fired his Ion Cannon at Iskandar which he took a direct hit as he flew backwards towards a window and part of the living room wall destroying it. Quickly, Iskandar got up as he began to do a simple fist punch at Optimus as he dodged it but took out on the television breaking like a fragile Faberge egg. Optimus couldn’t figure out what was wrong with Iskandar figuring he was under some kind of spell and not wanting to seriously hurt Iskandar anymore, he tackled him into the kitchen which destroyed the kitchen door. Optimus knocked out Iskandar which gave him time to figure out a plan what to do next. He was even more surprised by why Brock didn’t come out to see what was going on from the start. However, that was answered for Optimus when he saw Brock holding a tattered book of some kind as he said words in a native tongue he didn’t know. One thing for sure, Optimus was very alarmed to see a slight aura around Brock as he had an evil grin on his face as he so focused on what he was doing he didn’t realize he was no longer alone in the room.

“You aren’t Brock!” Optimus yelled out as he prepared his Star Saber when Iskandar had awakened after being knocked out. He was shaking his head because whatever spell was on him it wore off. He watched in horror as he assumed Optimus was preparing to attack Brock. He tried to kill him with his sword but missed as Optimus outran his attack but it destroyed the fridge with one slash. However to the relief of Iskandar, Optimus wasn’t trying to kill Brock but he was aiming it at the book that Brock was using. The destruction of the book did a small explosion as everyone fell backwards from the blast. Iskandar ran towards Optimus as he grabbed him by the shoulders, “WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!” He said angrily but Optimus managed to defend himself.

“I don’t think that is Brock. I think that book is controlling him.” Optimus figured that after what he witnessed before. However that suggestion was short lived as both of them watched as an injured Brock groaned as he got up and said, “Damn you Optimus.” However it wasn’t the voice of Brock but it was of Gilgamesh's. Soon they watched as Brock slowly began to turn into Gilgamesh. Both of them were taken by surprise that Gilgamesh was not dead but alive as he did a sigh of relief back to usual self in again.

“It is great deliverance to be my demi-god self again and not a weakling mortal. Did you think you actually defeated me?!” He said angrily as he bragged on how he knew about the plot for him at the zoo and how he used magic to deceive everyone from creating the impostor to fight Optimus to portraying himself as Brock to get closer to them and deceive them all. "If this foolish Rider had fatally injured this Saver now, I would have this Matrix from him and be a step closer to the Holy Grail". Gilgamesh said as his happiness was short-lived when he went for the tattered book on the ground but fell apart in his hands. “So much for Caster’s spell book now.” Gilgamesh said with bitterness as his access to the magic was gone forever.

“Spell book?” Both Iskandar and Optimus said at the same time as they both realized that magic from the former Caster was being used and how dangerous it was in the past. In an instant both of them charged up to Gilgamesh with their swords pointed at his neck. As much they wanted to kill him, he was the only one who possibly knew what became of the others as he was the last one to see them.

“Alright Gilgamesh, enough games and magic. What did you do with the others?” Optimus said in a serious tone.

“You better pray they are alive or I kill you with my bare hands.” Iskandar said with anger as Gilgamesh laughed and teased him.

“Such dramatic and meaningless words.” Gilgamesh said despite being injured and so close to death but he wanted to last to the end of the war so he gave in. With a snap of his fingers, three stone figures appeared in front of them. Optimus was annoyed with Gilgamesh thinking he was still taunting them still.

“I said no more games Gilgamesh!” Optimus yelled at Gilgamesh but he was unfazed by that.

“I gave you what you want, your friends. Of course I wouldn’t call them human anymore but more like statues now. More detailed than my lamassues in my palace before.” Gilgamesh said as Iskandar as he examined the statues and to his horror, it was them. Elisha, Waver, and Brock were turned into stone statues as the grimacing fear was frozen on their faces. Even Optimus almost dropped his sword from the horror of the discovery.

"Your masters didn't see it coming as they were too concerned to helping their friend now." Gilgamesh said with a small laugh as he continued on. "However I have to give Brock credit now. I gave him an offer to betray you Optimus so I could spare his lover from death itself if he didn't win this war we are in so I could possess your power within you. He refused to help me over his dead body so, I gave him what he wanted." Gilgamesh laughing like a mad man to make his enemies suffer. However a rumbling sound stopped Gilgamesh’s laughter as Iskandar’s Gordius Wheel rammed through Brock’s house trampling Gilgamesh and most of the house. Gilgamesh groaned in pain after what happened and just barely got up after being run over when Iskandar grabbed him by his cape as he did a colossal punch to his face which knocked out one or two of his teeth before he passed out on the floor. Optimus could have joined him as well but the house began to groan and the sound of cracking was heard as it was starting to collapse.

“Iskandar, we need to get everyone out now!” Optimus said as each of them grabbed the statues of their allies and left Gilgamesh to his possible fate. So sooner they got themselves and the statues out, the entire house collapsed like a deck of cards.

“Good riddance.” Iskandar said as he thought Gilgamesh could be dead this time. He almost wanted to look through the rubbish of the house to see if he was dead or alive but Optimus stopped him.

“We have to look to other matters than Gilgamesh now.” Optimus said as he was holding the statue of Elisha in his grasp while Iskandar was holding on to Waver and Brock. “We need to figure out a way to break this curse on them.” Both of them began to think of what to do to remove the curse as it took them a few minutes to think of a solution. It was quiet for them until...

“Lancer.” Optimus said quickly. “His spears have the ability to negate the magic so it might remove the curse.” Optimus had just barely finished his sentence when Iskandar’s chariot approached the two men. 

“You think he will assist us?” Iskandar said as he loaded the statues of Waver and Brock he had with him into the chariot as he had his doubts if Lancer would want to do this. 

“Maybe he will or won’t but other than that we have no other options at the moment.” Optimus said as he put the statue of Elisha into the chariot with care. So with Iskandar’s chariot, the two walked beside the chariot as they began a slow walk as to find Lancer. They could have moved more quickly but because of their precious cargo, for the first time and hopefully the only time Iskandar would want his chariot traveling this slow. Iskandar never wanted to travel at this pace thinking this would make him weaker. From the residential homes to the forest, they looked around in spots where Lancer might be and soon they found him all alone practicing the throwing of his spears at a tree. Lancer had just retrieved them when he felt a presence and turned to see not one but two servants.

“Evening, do I have to battle one or both of you for tonight?” He said happily thinking he was going to get a challenge for the evening.

“Unfortunately not.” Iskandar said with a bummed face as he wanted to take him on his offer as he started to unload the statues from the chariot. Lancer figured this wasn’t a social call either as he never expected both of them to do a chit chat.

“So why are you both here then?” Lancer scratched his head with a spear as he soon saw three statutes being placed in front of them as he was baffled by this. “You two starting a garden with these statues?”

Optimus looked annoyed by that remark. “These statues are the ones we care for. Gilgamesh used Caster’s magic to curse them now. We hoped that you could use your Gae Dearg to break the curse.” Lancer had a bit of concern on his face with that request.

“Hey I have never counter magic like this before so I don’t know if this will work or not.” Lancer said but he wanted to try as he hated Gilgamesh and disliked what evil that Caster’s magic has done so far since the war started. He knew his master wouldn’t like him wasting his energy but he was willing to go behind his back just this one time. “Just promise me if this backfires, I will still be around.” Of course, Iskandar gave him a sort of threatening remark, “You break even a finger off them you won’t be seeing the sunrise.” 

Lancer did a faint smile to that remark as he readied his spears as they started to glow red with some fancy movements with them, he tapped the statues gently which they started to crack and a glow of light was appearing in the cracks.

“It’s working…” Lancer said as Optimus and Iskandar watched on with delight.


	13. Picking Up The Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Brock released from the curse, he tries to understand what happened and what to do after.

_If someone were to ask me what death is like, there's barely anything I can describe it. You feel like you are in an endless black pit where there is no sound or light. Something you can’t escape no matter how mighty or powerful one might be. However, there was a bright white light, and the next thing I knew I was in a forest wondering what happened to me._

One moment I was talking with Gilgamesh when he used that book in his possession which he said some words I never heard of and the next thing I knew I around Optimus, Elisha, Waver, Iskandar, and Lancer. I was a bit dumbfounded as I said to everyone thinking the unthinkable, “Oh no, don’t tell me we are all dead and we are in heaven?” Everyone looked at me oddly when I said that but Optimus broke the ice.

“No, we are not in heaven and if we were, I would be something more different than I am now.” Optimus stopped there not wanting to confuse every one of his technical talks of being a robot from the past. Soon Iskandar headed towards me quickly as he hugged me, a bit too tight as I squirmed a bit.

“Thank the gods you are alright.” Iskandar said happily and relieved by the tone of his voice.

“Hey easy Iskandar, I can’t breathe.” I managed to say with a slight gasp of breath as his entire mass was smothering me without him knowing.

“Oh sorry Brock, I am just glad you are safe now.” Iskandar said as he let me go.

“Don’t get mad at him too much, he was just concerned for you now.” Lancer said to me but I didn’t see the entire picture of what was going on.

“I don’t know what is wrong now. It has only been a few hours since we last saw each other.” I said to everyone assuming Gilgamesh did some sort of magic on me which must of knocked me out for a few hours until I was revived again. It was then I noticed the servants had a look in their faces which told me it wasn't that simple as I assumed. It was then that Elisha and Waver told me the bad news.

“Actually we last saw you two days ago.” Waver said as I had a bit of a baffled face as Elisha continued next. “You were cursed by Gilgamesh during those two days.” Elisha said.

“So what happened in those last two days then?!” I asked with dismay and then slowly I began to hear everything that occurred. When I refused to help Gilgamesh with his deception, he cursed me into stone so he could masquerade as me so he could deceive them all at the zoo and so on until Lancer used his skills to break the curse. I was even a bit surprised that there was a battle in my home when Optimus had to fight Iskandar because of the magic that was being used before. I figured it was nothing more than a broken window or damaged wall but I knew I had some explaining to do to my uncle when he saw the damage done. 

"I knew Gilgamesh would try something to us all but I never imagined he sink that low to do that." Elisha said with astonishment as everyone watched as Iskandar punched a large tree with his bare fist as it fell to the ground with a loud crash symbolizing his rage.

“I swear the next time I see him I will kill him with my bare hands after what he done to you all!” Iskandar said angrily as he shook his fist to numb the pain after that epic punch he did.

“There was nothing you could have done to prevent it, none of us knew he had possession of Caster’s book.” Elisha said as she tried to calm Iskandar’s nerves.

“I’m just embarrassed that I became a statute for Gilgamesh’s amusement. We just walked into that trap of his that easily without any warning.” Waver said with an annoyed tone but I trumped him.

“What about me?! I became a statue for the birds for two days and Gilgamesh was pretending to be me.” I did a shiver thinking that he was in my home doing what he wanted for his behalf. However despite all this, Optimus was calm and collect during everyone’s grief.

“I know we've been through a lot and we nearly lost but now we are alright. We need to move on and forget everything that upsets us the most. If we linger in the past, it might bring us to our downfall.” I remembered that Iskandar mentioned Optimus speaking those words before and I was kind of glad he was there to help us through this peril we all went through.

“Just upsets me that Gilgamesh knew the plan we had for him at the zoo.” Waver said as his servant tried to console him. "It was still a good plan, he just had the upper hand that is all."

"Hey I am just glad that damn Archer is still alive." Lancer smiled as he continued. "Gives me a chance to kill him with one of my spears then." He said twirling his spears for his amusement until Optimus spoke again not to do another heroic speech but a warning to everyone. “It’s the same as before so we all have to be careful now. With Gilgamesh still in play, we have to keep our guard up for almost anything now.”

As much as I wanted to stay with everyone, I just wanted to get home and give everyone the space they probably needed since I wasn't officially in this war. “If you all don’t mind, I’m just going to go home and let you all talk about your next plan.” I just started to walk off when Iskandar stopped me with his hand.

“I don’t think that can happen.” He said as I turned around to see him with a guilty look on his face thinking if I did something wrong now but I was mistaken.

“What is wrong with you?” Lancer said thinking Iskandar did something wrong as he wanted to stay and watch the show in progress as Iskandar continued to talk. “Well… when I and Optimus got into that fight in your home we spoke of, we might have done more damage than we actually said.”

At first I figured it was a simple repair but the way my lover looked at me I figured it was worse than I could imagine. “How much damage are we talking about?” I said with a baffled tone as Iskandar revealed the truth. “You don’t have a house anymore.”

I was completely stunned by this news. I heard of losing a home to a natural disaster or freak accident but during the Holy Grail War?! So absurd it made no sense. I took a seat on a tree stump that Iskandar created as I did a painful sigh that I was now homeless as Optimus did his best to help after what he witnessed before. “Don’t be all mad at him, Brock. Gilgamesh used a spell on him to so it isn’t entirely his fault now.” That cheered me up a little as I couldn’t be all mad at him for destroying my house as that wasn’t his real intention. However, I wonder what my uncle would say when he discovered his house was gone and I wondered if the insurance was covered by magic and sorcery. Soon Elisha looked at me and said, “You are welcome to stay with us until you get you find a proper place to live.” I was grateful by Elisha’s offer of generosity but I declined the offer.

“Thank you Elisha but with your parents living with you now I don’t want to be in the way.” I said knowing there was limited space for four people at her residence.

“What about our home?” Iskandar said as he made that suggestion for me before as Waver had a bit of a baffled face that his servant had to bring it up again. Of course, Waver’s opinion on the matter was a bit different now since I didn’t have nowhere else to go. At first I was a bit flattered but I recalled when Waver had his doubts from before despite Optimus saying to forget the past and move on but I did remember the odd incident that Waver witnessed that occurred with me and Iskandar.

“That is nice of you Iskandar but I doubt Waver would want me to stay there after what he witnessed us doing.” I said with some embarrassment as Optimus, Elisha, and Lancer had no idea what I was referring too.

“What did you do that was so embarrassing?” Lancer asked as I didn’t want to lie to him as if it weren't for him I be a statue for a bird to sit on.

“Iskandar and I had a “private” moment together.” I said with some embarrassment as Lancer didn’t see the whole picture at first. “What kind of moment could you do that…” Lancer stopped talking as he could see my face blushing red with humiliation as Iskandar had a big smile on his face as he figured it out. “Oh.”

Despite the awkwardness, Iskandar was hugging me and Waver at the same time to make everyone forget what happened and try to be positive. “Don’t worry we will make it work and make the best of it for us.” So with Iskandar’s charisma, I gave in to it and figured I could stay with them until I found another place to live at the moment.

It was then that Lancer looked over to Optimus as he wanted to get back into the business of the war, “How about if you make it even with me Optimus if you have a fight with me? To call us even for me breaking this curse?” Optimus looked back at him with a determined look. “I can do that.” Optimus said without any fear as I almost wanted to say something but this was going to happen either way so for once I was quiet on my opinion.

“I will fight with you tomorrow after I fight with Saber, I’m going to duel with her in an hour or so. The reason why I’m here practicing now.” He said as I was surprised if he treated like it wasn't nothing to him. Either he win or it be a draw as he didn't show any concern if this would be his last fight ever. Lancer made one last throw of his spear as it hit the tree he been using as his dart board you could say.

"Hey Lancer, could I speak to you for a moment?" I said abruptly as everyone was surprised to hear that.

“Why do you want to talk to him?” Waver said to me rudely as I didn't want him to know the purpose why.

“I have my reasons now Waver.” I said to push him off as Iskandar did a small laugh as Waver was yelling back at him to knock it off.

“We will be waiting for you over there when you are done.” Elisha said as they all walked out of the forest and into the neighborhood streets nearby as I was left alone with Lancer. I figured this might be my only chance to talk with his master not present.

“Interesting you wanted to talk with me. Even after what you been through now.” Lancer said as he grabbed his one spear he threw before.

“Don’t worry Lancer, I won’t take too much of your time now. I just have a few questions and you might know. Do you know why Waver and El-Molli don’t like each other?” I asked thinking Lancer may not want to answer respecting his masters’ wishes plus I always wanted to know what was going on between them. The way they looked at each other before got me wondering what it was.

“Since you aren’t fighting in this war I guess it’s safe to say. Back in the Clock Tower…” Lancer said as I had a confused look on my face so he had to say certain things differently to make it clearer for me. “...Back in London, El-Molli is, you might say, a great teacher teaching others to be mages like him and Waver Velvet was one of his students. When Waver expressed his theories to him, he dismissed him as those theories were not in line with his.”

I started to think for a moment that if someone as great as El-Molli and his teachings were outdone by a simple student like Waver it might tarnish his reputation. I wouldn’t be surprised if El-Molli embarrassed Waver somehow for him to never share his ideas again. Then I asked Lancer, “But how does Iskandar mix in with El-Molli? Waver said he took a piece of the mantle that belonged to him.” I didn’t know the importance of it until Lancer responded, “If Waver didn’t take that relic for himself, Iskandar would have been El-Molli’s servant instead. I was his number two choice.” I was a bit surprised by the fact that my life might have been different if Waver haven't done that. Iskandar may not be the person he is now but I stopped thinking as Lancer talked on.

“El-Molli may be a great teacher and a good talker but he doesn’t have the best skills for this war.” Lancer did a bit of a laugh as he recalled the times how his master was during the last few battles. “I will be surprised if he gets himself killed now by his talking. Are you going to say this to your pals now?” Lancer looked at me if I just wanted to get some gossip thinking I could use it to help Iskandar or even Optimus. I was a bit annoyed by that. I might want those I care for to win but not by cheating by revealing this information if it was useful or not. “I might not still understand everything about mages and the Holy Grail War but I only wanted to know what was wrong with Waver that is all. I could have asked him but I doubt he told me without hurting his pride.” I said as Lancer smiled back to me. “I can see why Iskandar is so fond of you now. He sees something in you that no one else sees. It's probably better that Iskandar has you and Waver now as I doubt El-Molli could ever give him the life he wanted during and after the war. Iskandar kept bragging how he wanted to see so many places I never heard of and sharing it with you." I did a slight blush hearing those words from him as I didn't expect to say that. "Anyway, I have to go to my awaiting battle now. I see you around.”

"Well thank you Lancer for..." I started to say with Lancer vanished out of thin air. “I hope he heard that.” I said to myself as I went over to catch up where the others were waiting for me. After a few words between us all and our good nights, we went our separate paths for the night but instead of me going home I was going with Iskandar and Waver once again. After a bit of traveling as before, we walked in the front door of Waver’s home just when his ‘relatives’ were sitting in the living room as they got up from their chairs to greet us.

“Good evening.” Alexi said to the elderly couple. Then Waver said to me, “Brock, this is Glen and Martha Mackenzie, my grandparents.” I then introduced myself to them and then they gave me their hello’s. I didn’t know what to say to them as I didn’t really think this through but they sort of filled in the blanks the moment they saw me. “Oh you must be the young man from America that Alexi mentioned he was dating and who stayed up late to help Waver study before.” Glen said happily.

“It is nice that you found some new friends here despite being so far away from home.” Martha said very cheerful.

“Yes I’m grateful for that.” I said to them as Alexi stepped in to talk of why I was here.

“Forgive me for asking this from you two now but I hope you don’t mind if Brock stays with us for a short while. His house had a gas explosion you could say.” Alexi said with a slight embarrassed chuckle. I didn't know why he called it a gas explosion now when we all knew the truth about it. However I had a feeling they still knew nothing of the war so not wanting to cause a fuss I went along with it.

“Yes I’m sorry to say I don’t have a house at the moment.” I said to the couple with some slight concern in my face.

“Well we always have room for one more now so you are welcome to stay.” Martha said.

“Forgive me if I don’t stay to talk with you two now but I just want to turn in if that is alright.” I said to them as they knew I had a bit of a rough day losing my house and we could talk more tomorrow. Glen then looked over to Waver for a moment.

“Could I talk to you for a moment before you retire for the evening?” Glen said to him as the two left together as they went to the rooftop to have their private talk. Martha wished Alexi and me a good night as she retired to her bedroom. Soon it was only me and Iskandar as we were alone so we decided to go to Waver's bedroom to go to bed. As we went up the stairs, I began to think that there was something funny about the way Waver introduced his grandparents now. It didn’t sound if they were really his grandparents, maybe just an act in a way. Soon I shared my ideas about Waver’s grandparents to Iskandar even though I was just speculating after we were in the room and the door was closed.

“You think it is alright for Waver to deceive them like that?” I finished saying to Iskandar as I watched him strip in front of me until he was wearing only his grey shorts. “I know it isn’t right what he is doing but they enjoy his company, my company too.” He said as he put his clothes beside him where he was going to sleep in his usual spot on the floor as he rolled out a mat to sleep on. I was amazed that I was correct that it was a rouse thinking it was wrong in a way but if everyone was happy why would I want to get in the way to reveal the truth? 

“So I’m assuming he used magic of some kind to make them think he is their grandson?” I said as I took my jeans and shoes off as I only had a tee and boxers on as Iskandar smiled. “You are catching on already.” He said to me as he got on the floor to get comfortable as he started to close his eyes. I walked over to the desk to put my jeans on the chair until I recognized something on the desk I was surprised to see again as I said in my mind, “My book of Alexander the Great but how…” I started to realize Iskandar must've picked it up when visited my home during the visit after the battle with Caster. That was the only time he had an opportunity to get it. As I picked it up, there was a bookmark in the book that I didn’t recognize so I opened it to find a quote scribbled in on one of the pages as it said: _“Any moment might be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we’re doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now. We will never be here again”. From the Iliad by Homer._

I tried to think back to the night when I was helping Waver with research on Gilgamesh and when I nodded off. So that moment when Iskandar was writing was true then, not a figment of my imagination in my sleep. “So this is what you were writing that night?” I said to Iskandar as he looked up and opening his eyes to see me holding the book in my hand as he was a bit embarrassed as I walked over to him on the floor where he was going to sleep.

“I was going to surprise you with that. I figured it would make the book better if I wrote that in.” Iskandar said as he felt my hair as I smiled at him.

“You know what I think of it?” I said to him as I kissed him, dropping the book as I got on the floor with him.

A few minutes passed by before Waver returned to his room after talking to Glen. “Hey sorry guys for taking so long I had to…” Waver stopped talking as he realized that both his servant along with his lover were asleep. Huddled close together as they slept on the floor smiling to each other in their sleep.

“I am not surprised.” Waver said with a rare smile as he undressed into his sleeping attire and he too turned in for the night as he extinguished the lights.


	14. The Teachings To Be A Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon Brock is brought into the war more than he bargained for when a new turn of events occurs.

  
After falling asleep next to Iskandar on the floor, I was back into realm of dreams. Unlike the last dream from before, this time I was in Fuyuki City if I wasn't sleeping at all. It felt the same if I was walking through the city either going to the market or just doing a simple walk but that was short lived when most of the city became doused in flames from the houses to the buildings that surrounded the landscape. I was almost screaming to anyone around me to run away but my screams were unheard as those around me didn't sense the fire at all if I was the only one could see what was happening. Soon I was waking up from my odd dream but this time I wasn't screaming but did pant a little from what I dreamed up. Soon I got distracted from the sounds of snoring from Iskandar as he even drooled a little which I had to use a small towel nearby to clean up the unknown mess he was creating. It was nice to see him this peaceful despite all the misery and carnage this war must of have given him since he was summoned. 

I looked at the clock as it was still early for either of the roommates to wake up now so I figured I could use that time to make a necessary phone call. After all, I haven't reported to work in two days since I was cursed by Gilgamesh and they were probably wondering where I was. Soon I was tiptoeing out of the room not to awaken anyone as I went downstairs to use the telephone to call in my work. After dialing the phone number, I mentioned my name to them and even before I could say anything more, I began to hear the full fury from my boss for my tardiness. I had to muffle the speaker of the telephone as my boss was yelling at me and it was very loud for my ear to handle. After the rant ended, I managed to speak a little. "I am sorry for for being so far behind. I won't be able to continue working at the moment as I don't have a computer and..." Before I could say I lost it in part of the destruction of my home, my boss began to rant some more at me as I had to muffle the speaker again. Based on hearing the words "you're fired" in the sentence, I figured it was best to hang up as I knew I never get any changes from it after hearing those words. I knew know I was out of a job now but the bright side now I wasn't fired for my sexuality which was a good thing now. Plus being with those who were involved in a hidden war, it was probably best to find a new job after that was concluded. It was then I figured it was probably best to call my uncle to let him know what happened to his home now. After all, it be more awful to hear it from the insurance office than his nephew telling him the bad news. This way, if he wanted to yell at me too I get it over with. I was trying to decide of what to say to him as the last thing I wanted to hear was another yelling on the phone. However, my attention was diverted when I heard someone coming down the stairs as it was Waver still in his pajamas.

“What are you doing?” He said as he covered a yawn with his hand. “It’s barely 7 AM.”

“I’m sorry Waver if I woke you up. I figured I call my work to try to them why I wasn't doing my work lately. Well, a plausible reason now.” I said to him as he walked over towards me.

“Too bad you didn’t let me talk to them now, I might have been able to save your job.” He said as I looked a bit baffled thinking he might use the same technique before to his ‘grandparents’ whatever it was. 

“Don’t worry about my work Waver. I am better off without it at the moment and I can find something else. At the moment, I am just trying to decide of what to say to my uncle now that he doesn't have a house anymore." I said to him as he took the phone from me as I was dumbfounded of what he was up too.

“Just call your uncle up and I can show you my skills as a mage.” Waver said not in a cocky tone when he wanted to show off like before but at the moment he just wanted to help. Of course, I had no idea what to say to my uncle so I put my faith in him. After I dialed the number, I let Waver take over the lead. After he waited as the dial tone went on, the call started.

“Yes hello, this is Waver Velet you are speaking too. I’m a friend of your nephew Brock Stone I met in Japan some time ago.”

Waver stopped talking so my uncle could say what he wanted but whatever my uncle was saying I couldn’t hear. Unlike the loud conversation I did before with work, my uncle had a soft tone of a voice which made talking to him on the telephone a little difficult sometimes.

“Yes, he is a good person to be around now. The reason why I am calling you now is I hate to regret saying your house your nephew has been residing in is no longer standing. It was destroyed by a gas leak explosion. I’m sorry he isn’t able to tell you this himself as he was a bit distraught by what happened.”

As Waver listened to my uncle speak, I almost wanted to stop Waver from lying about a gas leak but he gestured with his hand telling me not to get in the way so I stood where I was as he continued on. It was the same excuse that Iskandar said last night and I knew I couldn't tell my uncle what really happened without arousing suspicions from him. 

“Yes I understand you are upset by the loss of your home but you should be focused on your nephew now. He barely escaped with his life when that occurred which he has no place to live now and he just lost his job. He is staying with me at the moment but he is in a foreign country so he has no idea what he is going to do for himself.” 

Soon Waver listened to my uncle talk for the final time as he did a faint smile, something I haven’t seen him do. I figured my uncle was saying something to Waver which would improve my future for now living in this city.

“Thank you for your help in this matter for your nephew. He will appreciate it.” Soon Waver hung up the telephone as he looked back at me. “Your uncle told me he is glad you are safe now and he will be contacting his insurance. He will probably have another house ready in a short while. He wasn’t upset about losing his home as he can always get another.”

I took a big sigh of relief that at least I have a new home soon plus I was surprised if this is what Waver, Elisha, and the other masters in the war were doing to persuade others with this kind of magic to cover their tracks just by talking alone. “Thank you Waver for the help. I know Alexi will be glad to hear this and…” I barely finished my sentence when Iskandar came into the room looking for us as he was all dressed in his casual attire.

“Morning Alexi, I got some good news.” I said with glee but before I could say anything he started to talk that broke the moment I was having.

“You have to tell me later Brock. Something has come up.” Iskandar said with some seriousness in his voice.

“What is the matter?” Waver said with some concern in his voice as he looked back at his servant.

“At the moment I don’t know if I am right or wrong but I want to double-check to be sure.” Iskandar said as he asked us to dress quickly as we were going out for today. Soon me and Waver dashed back into his room so we could dress. "What do you think is going on?" I asked him as he replied, "There be times he can be a bit ambitious at times but I don't think this is one of them. This must of happened very recently as he wouldn't let it go just like that." After we quickly dressed, we hurried down the stairs and outside the house where Iskandar was waiting for us. Soon we got back into the topic as we walked through the residential streets.

“Okay Iskandar what is going on now? Seeing you act like this worries me.” I said to him as he looked back at me. “I wasn’t trying to worry you now, I just had a feeling something was wrong when I woke up.” Iskandar said as Waver on the other hand was a bit baffled by where his servant was taking them.

“So where are we going then?” Waver said as Iskandar answered. “I want to talk to Optimus, I have a feeling he might know what is going on at the moment. I figured we could go to Elisha’s.” I was wondering what Optimus had to do with this feeling that Iskandar had just now. Before me or Waver could ask anymore, we could hear the sound of rockets as we all looked up to see Optimus flying in the sky carrying Elisha. 

"What is he up too?" Waver said as Iskandar waved to acknowledged to him as he flew towards a small park concealed by trees for our rendezvous as us three hurried over there as Optimus began his descend in there. By the time we got there, we saw a glow of light as Optimus changed his casual attire so not to draw any more attention he caused just now.

“This isn’t like you Optimus.” Iskandar said to him as he continued. “To almost be seen by anyone around flying like that but I’m glad I found you now.”

“Yes I know it isn’t like me but this is an urgent matter.” Optimus said with seriousness in his voice like Iskandar before.

“So you sensed it too?” Iskandar said, confirming his suspicions.

“Exactly what is going on Optimus? I don’t like it when you keep secrets from me.” Elisha said to as she spoke how she was awaken abruptly and had to find us in haste.

“I apologize for my behavior now but it’s about a servant and…” Optimus started to say but Waver interrupted him.

“If it’s about Gilgamesh I don’t really care if he is alive or not.” Waver said as Iskandar slapped the back of his head slightly. 

"It's probably best for you boy to hear all the facts before you jump in first." Iskandar said to his master.

“This isn’t Gilgamesh, I think there is a new servant among us.” Optimus said as everyone was silent for a moment before Iskandar broke it.

“I was afraid you were going to say that. It had the same feeling as you now. Based on how quickly you wanted to find us, I think you might know who it is.” Iskandar said to him but I was a bit surprised as Optimus’ face didn’t say if he was nervous or scared as he knew how to hide his emotions of fear.

“Yes I do, it’s Megatron.” Optimus said as Elisha said to him, “Wait, the leader of the Decepticons?!” She said with total surprise.

“I’m afraid so. Somehow Kirei Kotomine must have gotten a relic of Megatron’s to summon him.” Optimus said I was a bit baffled by the name Kirei as I paused the conversation with a question.

“That is someone I don’t know. Is it someone you all encountered before?” I said with bafflement as Waver and Iskandar filled in the blanks for me.

“Kiere Kotomine was part of this Holy Grail War sometime before we met you. He summoned an Assassin servant for the war.” Waver said as Iskandar jumped in to fill the next part of the story. “However I eliminated that servant with my Noble Phantasm in a battle. I guessed he figured by getting a new servant like Optimus Prime he could rejoin the war and possibly win without no trouble.” Of course, I had a feeling it wouldn't be just like that as we all listened to Optimus resume what he had to say.

“However there is a greater concern though. Even though Kiere did summon him, I don’t think he managed to take control of him as Megatron rejected him to be his master.” Optimus said as Elisha said to him, "Oh so that is why you two were so concerned now." 

“So Megatron is a loose servant without any control?” Waver said as I remembered when a servant is summoned, the master has some sort of control on him. I guess Megatron was a bit too powerful for Kiere to get a hold on him. However I stopped thinking as Optimus continued to speak.

“That is how it appears to be. I fear he might search for the other masters in the war and possibly ask one of them to make him their new servant. I’m afraid he might kill if they reject his offer as he has a bit of a loose temper.” Optimus said.

“Do you think we should warn Lancer and Saber of this threat?” Elisha asked but Optimus nodded his head as he said to her, “If I and Iskandar sensed Megatron now, I know they must have too. They will probably keep their guard up as they don’t know what they are up against.”

“So what are you going to do, eliminate Megatron?” I said to Optimus as he didn’t like the suggestion I came up with as he had a look of sorrow in his eyes for a moment. I figured he was still upset by the loss of Predaking before but I give him credit as he wasn’t into killing those from his previous life even if they were good or evil. He still had the same feelings even if he was no longer a robot now before.

“I don’t want too unless that is the last option but he will cease to be unless he doesn’t have a master to take control of him.” Optimus said as he scratched his beard for a moment to think of an idea. “We could ask Sola-Ui if she wants to be Megatron’s master now.”

“Iskandar who is Sola-Ui?” I asked him as he answered. “El-Melloi’s wife to be.” I was a bit surprised that El-Molloi had a wife in his future as I never figured him as the marrying kind but who would want to marry him? However before I could ask more, Elisha disapproved of Optimus’ idea. “I rather not ask her for help if we can. I met her once and I didn’t like the attitude she gave to me, calling me an outside foreigner.” Elisha said with a bit of bitterness but Waver went along with her from a different perspective. “Too bad Megatron couldn’t take out El-Molli right now, that will brighten my day.”

I could see why Waver would say that now after the history those two had in the past. Even though it sounded wrong but because anyone who partake this Holy Grail War, they would risk their lives in the process even me for knowing them and what I witnessed so far. I could see everyone was getting off-topic so I figured I say something. “Can you Waver or you Elisha take on another servant?” I said to them as they answered my question.

“Unfortunately in the Holy Grail War, a master can take control of one servant only.” Elisha said to me as Waver in a slightly annoyed tone replied, “We aren’t giving up our servant if that is what you are thinking.” 

“No no, that is not what I meant.” I said to them both as I waved my hands a bit as I didn’t want that to happen but it did show me that the two did care for their servant. "I just figured one of you could just take Megatron as a servant with your current servant that is all." Soon I saw a twinkle in Iskandar’s eye as he went towards me as he must of thought of something to resolve this issue going on.

“We don't have to search for someone to be Megatron’s master, we have someone.” Iskandar said if he had the solution to the problem as we all looked at him.

“Who do you recommend now?” Optimus said as I was baffled by who Iskandar wanted to choose but then I felt his hand on my shoulder. “What about Brock now?” He said in a casual tone as I had a horrified look on my face as he wanted me to be Megatron’s master.

“Hey wait?! I’m not a mage, I don’t know any magic!” I said with confusion and dismay that Iskandar came up with that idea. I was hoping maybe the others would disagree with this idea but I was wrong.

“Actually, anyone can be a master as long they can recite the incantation correctly.” Elisha said to me as her servant even with it as well. "It's probably best for you to have someone to look out for you when we aren't present if something should go wrong."

“You feel a bit safer now when you have someone in your new home too.” Waver said as Iskandar was a bit stunned by that fact he wasn’t aware of. “I didn’t know you got yourself a new house?” Iskandar said as he looked at me if I did something wrong.

“Well, I wanted to tell you earlier but…” I froze for a moment as I soon realized that Megatron would have to live with me. This was happening too suddenly for me as I looked at Optimus and asked, “Is there any way Optimus that if I agree to this it will be all temporary?” I was hoping maybe this would last for a day and then this would go away.

“Unfortunately Brock, you will be a master as long the war continues on I’m afraid to say. However, we can't force you to do this now as this is your decision but you would be saving a life now even if he was my enemy in a previous life.” Optimus said as I did smack my forehead not liking this turn of events. I never imagine in my wildest dreams that everyone was now depending on me to join the Holy Grail War even though I don’t know where to begin. I knew I couldn't escape this nor I wanted to sit back and watch someone go back into oblivion when I declined this offer despite what he has done in the past.

“Okay, I do this. However, you better pray I don’t get killed by Megatron.” I said to everyone as Iskandar got close to me as his arm was around me to give some assurance for my decision now.

“Cheer up a bit. At least you have some company when I’m not around.” Iskandar said as Waver teased his servant a little. “You better be careful Iskandar, Brock might dump you for Megatron now.”

“HEY!!!” Both Iskandar and me said to Waver angrily as we got into a bit of a quarrel as Elisha and Optimus watched on with some embarrassment as the moment happened. It wasn't long before she said to me, “We have to prepare you, Brock, to teach you what you need to know if you are going to have a servant on your side now.” I agreed with her as I figured we would either go to her home or Waver’s home to study there however Waver thought differently.

“It’s best we take you to the library.” Waver said.

“Why the library?” I asked him but Iskandar sort of jumped in. “Could you imagine if the five of us tried to use the room we sleep in?” I soon got the idea in my mind as we couldn’t fit two servants of their size but Waver resumed what he wanted to say.

“Anyway, if we take you to an environment that you are accustomed to, you will be distracted and you never learn the things you need to know if you want to partake in this war.” Waver said which everyone agreed. So after a quick stop to Waver’s home to gather a backpack of notes he had, we all hurried to the library as we had several hours for me to prepare before dusk. In front of us, there was a simple modest library that anyone would see every day but the only thing that stood out about it was the security shutters for the front door were damaged which puzzled me a bit. We soon went inside to the library’s front desk so we could reserve a study room for ourselves and get some privacy. When all five of us were in the room, the first thing I blurted out was, “What on Earth happened to the shutters at the entrance?” I said in a surprised tone as they weren’t vandalized you usually see if they were lifted up by a hand.

“Uh… I guess that was my fault.” Iskandar said with an embarrassed look. “The night I was summoned here, I borrowed some books I thought I might need for my future conquests and I wasn’t thinking of what I did could be wrong.”

“I can’t believe you did that Iskandar.” I never figured him as the troublesome type until Waver came to defend him. “A servant brought here won’t understand this new world they are in at first glance. A servant will think they can do what they like without any consequences.” I began to think for a moment if Megatron was a robot before and possibly now a human, he is seeing this world now from a totally different perspective. Soon Optimus and Elisha were supporting Iskandar and Waver which confirmed my idea on Megatron.

“It’s true, Optimus didn’t know the first thing about human hygiene as he smelled a bit the first day or two after summoning him. Remember, he was a robot before and never had to do that in the past.” No sooner than Elisha finished talking Optimus teased her a bit. “Funny you don’t blush at me the way you did when I took my shirt off in front of you before.” Optimus said with a smile as Elisha did a bashful blush of why he had to say that to everyone. She was soon trying to change the topic quickly.

“So how are we going to teach Brock what he needs to know?” Elisha asked Waver as he took some written notes and a floppy disk out of his backpack as he went towards the computer in the room to use the disk.

“I took some notes of the Holy Grail War before I departed London in case I needed to look them over again.” Waver said as Optimus was impressed as he examined the written notes and then said, “Very resourceful of you Waver. I doubt we could find anything in this library that we could really use to help Brock study for what he needs to know.” However, before Waver could acknowledge him he had a troubled look on his face as he was having difficulty with the floppy disk he inserted into the computer but got an error message.

“What is the matter?” Iskandar asked. “Figured you used one of these machines before.”

“I rarely use them. I prefer my notes either written by hand or in a book.” Waver said as he tried again on the computer but without any luck as the same error message appeared again.

“Hold on Waver let me try.” I said as I took a seat in front of the computer as I spent the next few minutes trying to reformat the floppy disk so it could work. The issue was the floppy disk was formatted to the computers in London but not here in Fuyuki City. Soon I was smiling that I got the disk to work as the files that Waver was trying to get access to were in view.

“I didn’t spend four years in college on a computer for nothing.” I said to everyone as Iskandar smiled back to Waver. “It appears you can learn something new from him, boy.” He did a hearty laugh as his master had an annoyed look on his face.

“Knock it off Iskandar.” Waver said as I got off the chair so Waver could look over the notes he gathered on the floppy disk and then said, “Where should I begin?”

I watched as Waver made himself the teacher which he rather enjoyed in my opinion and then asked Elisha to be his assistant so they could go over everything they knew about the Holy Grail War with the information he had. Unlike the talk that Waver gave me before, they began to teach me what I needed to know from learning the origins of the Holy Grail War to the basics of maintaining a servant as Iskandar and Optimus watched from afar. This was nothing like I would learn back in my college days. So different and strange I wondered if anyone else would follow along with it. If I didn't witness it in person I doubted I would. After four hours of the lecture, it was almost concluded when Waver said to me, “When it’s time for you to do the pact with your servant, you have to say these words carefully. By doing this incantation, you will form a contract with a servant and he or she will obey you and protect you from any dangers from the war.” 

However, before Waver could say anymore we were all distracted by the sound of snoring as Iskandar had fallen asleep in his chair as Waver looked at his servant angrily.

“Iskandar you need to wake up now.” Optimus said as he tapped his shoulder as Iskandar stirred awake jumping from his chair. “Oh, what happened?! Are we under attack?”

“You fell asleep through half my lecture.” Waver said with an annoyed tone but then I said, “Hey, give him a break Waver. He is more of a fighter than a learner now.” This helped Waver settle down a bit but not to Iskandar as I mocked his intelligence a bit. “HEY!!!” Iskandar yelled out abruptly at me as everyone laughed at the joke but soon Iskandar took the joke too after a few seconds as he was smiling.

“You better teach him the incantation Waver.” Elisha said as Waver looked around the files on the floppy disk for the incantation notes he took as he asked me to examine them on the computer. Soon I was saying:

"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time. Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let my great master be the ancestor. Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall. Close the four cardinal gates. Come out from the crown. Rotate the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom. I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason…… then answer! An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell! From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding, guardian of scales.”

“Yes, that is it exactly.” Elisha said as she continued. “You say those words now Megatron will be your servant and you the master to him.”

“Just hope he will choose me now.” I said to her of course but I didn’t know if Megatron would accept me. “I know he dismissed Kiere to be his master.” 

“It’s probably for the best. I never did enjoy his presence. Something about him I wouldn’t trust my life with.” Optimus said to me as I wished I knew this Kiere before. However, I trusted Optimus’ opinion as I couldn’t see him as someone who would lie to earn his gains in this war. Soon he was looking at Elisha.

“If it’s okay with you, I’m going to get a book or two so I can know more about the human culture I’m in now.” Optimus saying to her.

“If you want too you can. You don’t need my permission to ask for that.” Elisha said as Optimus excused himself from the room. I was surprised that Elisha didn’t join Optimus but instead, it gave her a chance to speak to us three in the room.

“I’m glad I have a moment with you all.” Elisha said as we all looked at her baffled thinking there was a problem. “Is there something wrong?” Iskandar asked her. 

“If Megatron is around now, I just don’t want Optimus caught off guard now. It’s because I…” Elisha froze in speaking of what to say. Of course, Waver did a roll of his eyes if he knew what was going on with her and blurted out, “If you just love him just say it!”

Iskander and I looked at Waver a bit rudely for that remark but it did help Elisha with her fears from before. “Yes, I do care for him greatly.” Elisha said with a slight blush on her face. “If Megatron still has a grudge against Optimus, I just want to be sure he is safe until Brock becomes his master.”

“So what do you want us to do? Follow you around?” Waver said to Elisha as he didn’t want to be doing that for the rest of the day. Soon I remembered something from yesterday I nearly forgot.

“Is Optimus still doing that battle with Lancer tonight? We could be hiding nearby so that way if Optimus is weak from the current battle, at least he has some back up against Megatron if he pops up.” I said to Elisha as she was agreeing to the idea by nodding her head with delight.

“Yes, that would work great. Nothing wrong with being on surveillance now.” Iskandar said.

“I better find Optimus now or he will think I’m up to something. Just be at the forest where we met Lancer the night before at 9 PM tonight.” Elisha said as she hurried out of the room to find Optimus. Soon Waver was crossing his arms as he didn’t like this idea I came up with.

“We should have declined and we don’t have to go.” Waver said as Iskandar was annoyed by what he said the way his eyes looked as he said, “Listen boy, if it wasn’t for him now you and my lover would be in some park letting birds use you as target practice.” 

I could the two were about to start an argument that wasn't needed now so I decided to jump in. “Come on Waver. We have to help them plus we aren’t really fighting now, we are just making sure that he will be alright that is all.” I said to him as Waver thought it over for a bit. “Alright fine but if I have to hide in one more public bathroom than I’m done with it.” Iskandar was back to his usual self and assured him that they wouldn’t hide in a place like that again. I was relieved that they stopped bickering and as much I enjoyed Iskandar and Waver around, I figured I would do a little better if they were away for me to study for the time being.

“Well if you two want to return home, I’m going to stay here and look over these notes again.” I said to them both as Iskandar walked over to me looking affectionately. “It’s a turn on for me to see you work this way.” He said to me as he gave me a kiss and soon they left me alone so I could finish studying as I was the only one left here.

As I looked over these notes for the next hour or so that Waver had, I was amazed that this had been going on for this long and no one ever knew of it. After reading it over at least ten times, I decided that I was finished now, when I started to put the floppy disk and notebook back in the backpack when I noticed there was another book of some kind that Waver didn’t share. I pulled out an old worn book of some kind and when I opened it, there were numerous spells for attack and defense in here as I started to examine the contents in phrases and words I never heard of. Almost identical to the words that Gilgamesh said before when he had Caster's spell book before.

“So this must be the magic that Waver, Elisha, and the other mages must be using now.” I said to myself as I grabbed some unused paper from the notebook as I wrote down a few spells I figured I could use for myself not knowing if they could help me or not. I spent some more time looking into this book thinking Waver wouldn’t mind me doing this but I was certain to use this magic for good intentions. I glanced at the clock in the room as it said 8:07 PM. An obscene word in my thoughts thinking I studied too much as I was going to be late for the surveillance. Gathering everything in the backpack, I dashed out just when the library was starting to close for the night. I just stepped outside and figured I had a bit of walking when I heard some noise from behind me and turning around to witness the Gordius Wheel approaching with Iskandar and Waver in it as it slowly approached me.

“You need a ride?” Iskandar said with a smile and a wink as I nodded to him yes as I got in as the chariot resumed its movement.

“So did you get everything you needed to know?” Waver asked me as I gave him back his backpack he loaned me. “You took your time preparing now.”

I had a slightly embarrassed look for taking that long but this was a serious topic to learn. “I had to cover a lot of ground for one day now Waver. You probably have been learning it since you were a kid.” I said to him as Iskandar did a laugh and patted his master’s back with one hand slightly and then said, “He would make my scholars in Alexandria jealous for sure with all the learnings he has done for himself.” Waver doing a slight blush to that remark.

“So you two were on your way to the forest then?” I asked Iskandar and Waver.

“Yes we were, we just left home to come to get you.” Iskandar said but Waver scoffed him a bit as his blushed face was gone in an instant.

“Don’t lie to him, you idiot! We've been riding around here in circles for over two hours now. You didn’t want to leave him there all by himself if he were in possible danger.” Waver said as Iskandar did a slight clearing of his throat knowing he was caught lying to me.

“I’m sorry for that deception Brock. I didn’t want you to worry now if I was nearby looking out for you.” Iskandar said as I figured after what Gilgamesh did to me in the past really affected him badly. He was so close to losing me and I doubt he could go through that a second time. I tried to butter him up a little to help him forget what happened.

“Hey, you don’t need to lie to me, Iskandar. You can always tell me the truth no matter how good or bad it is.” I said to him as I slightly grasped his arm to show him I meant it. “Just glad you were looking out for me.” Iskandar smiled at me as he managed to feel my chin for a brief moment with his hand but then he had to take control of the reins with both hands again as he proceeded full speed to our destination.

After some traveling through the city, we arrived at the same spot in the forest the night before where Optimus and Iskandar found Lancer. “I don’t see them here so we must be early.” Iskandar said as we all stepped off the chariot but we soon left it in haste to hide not knowing when Optimus and Elisha would arrive. We soon all found a spot in some bushes and trees where we could observe where the fight would happen for the evening.

“Do you think Optimus will come here tonight to battle?” I asked both of them.

“Optimus won’t back down. He promised Lancer a battle now and I can’t see him backing out a battle even if he is going to lose.” Waver said to me when Iskandar replied, “Just hope he doesn’t do anything foolhardy now. Lancer is a good fighter even if his master…”

However, I had to hush Iskandar for a moment when we all heard the sound of rockets and soon we started to watch Optimus and Elisha make their entrance into the battlefield from the sky. From this point on we all had to whisper so Optimus and Elisha wouldn’t know we were watching them.

“Oh good, they are here.” Iskandar said to us as he continued. “Hopefully they won’t see they have an audience.”

“What happens if Gilgamesh shows up?” I asked them as Waver did a smile which was a bit spooky to see him do as he rarely smiled.

“After what Iskandar told me of what he and Optimus did to him before, he will probably have to think of a new plan to deceive us once he recuperates. We have nothing to worry about.” Waver said to me as we didn’t realize we weren’t alone.

“What are you three doing now?” A female voice from behind us asked as I and Waver did a sudden shriek of horror.


	15. The Battle in Kaon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus begins a battle but not the one he was planning of doing now and those who were witnessing it are part of it too.

After me and Waver finished screaming, we assumed we walked into an ambush of some kind by one of the other servants. Despite all that, Iskandar didn't flinch once as he greeted the visitor we couldn't see.

"Evening Saber. Fancy finding you here." He said to her as she appeared out of thin air I was surprised to see her here with us. "Saber, what you doing here?" I said to her assuming her master would join her for a possible fight as she had her sword in her hand. However I was wrong as her sword vanished. "I am sorry if I started you all but I wanted to watch the battle between Lancer and Optimus like you three now." She said to us as she was wanting to watch the fight about to take place.

"Hey hold on, no one told you could be here with us." Waver angrily said to her as his master smacked some sense into him for his rude behavior as he fell to the ground and got back up in a few seconds with a slight groan.

"She might be an enemy to us but for now, she is observing this battle like we are." Iskandar said to Saber as he started to look at her more serious with his eyes. "However next time we will battle, the war is almost over for us all." I didn't like how he said it as it was a bit too spooky. "Iskandar, why are you talking like..." It was then I was blinded by a large bluish light aimed at us all.

"Come out now! I know you are there!" Optimus was yelling at us as we knew we been spotted after giving ourselves away easily as we all came out where we were hiding as we watched Optimus turn off the light he was using. "What are you all doing here now?!" He said to us all with astonishment not expecting us here as we walked over to them.

"Take it easy on them Optimus. I asked them to be here now." Elisha said to her servant as he was surprised by her slight deception. 

"Why would you do that now?" Optimus puzzled by her master's intentions as she said, "If Megatron still has a grudge on you, I didn't want you to be in danger now." He took a moment or two to understand what she said to him as he sort of went behind her back too before. Soon he was looking at those present in front of him. "I can understand why they are here..." Optimus said as I knew he meant me, Waver, and Iskandar, "...I don't understand why Saber is here."

"So that is the name of the servant that is among us now." Saber said as one question was answered to her and changing the topic of the moment. "I detected someone new earlier in the day but I couldn't tell who it might be. I didn't think it's from this world. I don't know if my master knows this or not as he went to take care of a personal matter." 

"Well I am kind of glad he isn't here now." Waver said as I sort of agreed with him after what the things he has done so far since knowing him. However, I didn't want this discussion to get off topic so I asked Saber, "So I guess you fought with Lancer yesterday and there was no winner then?" As I knew he didn't meet his end since she was here with us now.

"Yes, there was no victor but we both had a good battle. However, I assure you all, I will defeat Lancer and be one step closing of winning the Grail." Saber said to us showing no fear whatsoever despite what could happen to her, the same tone of talk like previous before. Just then we heard some footsteps and the sounds of groaning in pain as we ready whoever it was.

"Could it be Lancer?" Elisha blurted out thinking he was using a ploy to deceive Optimus in some small way to get the first attack but her servant said with a serious tone, "It can't be. He wouldn't be using a ploy like that to help him win after seeing what he could do in battle. I don't see him as that." Soon we heard the groans getting more louder as it was indeed Lancer. He was on time but he was bloody and covered with bruises if he lost a battle. His body shown signs of fading like what happened to Predaking before his demise. Soon he fell to the ground as he couldn't stand anymore as his spears he held in hands vanished from his grasp. Soon Optimus and Iskandar were running to him as they helped him up and brought him to a tree stump so he could lean his back on.

"Lancer, what happened?" Saber asked him as she showed her first signs of concern since meeting her. Soon we were hearing from Lancer what had happened to him.

"It was another servant, one I never saw before." Lancer said with a grunt of pain as he continued. "I knew there was someone new in play but I never imagined this one so mighty. He attacked me when my master refused to have him as his servant so we fought and I lost."

I knew he was talking silly as I knew his master could give him some mana to help him from dying now. "Where is your master? Surely he wouldn't let you succumb to your injuries that easily." I said to him as he said calmly without any fear in his voice. “El-Melloi is dead.” There was a bit of gasp from some as he continued to speak. “When my master said some harsh words to this servant after fighting me, he killed him with one slash of his sword without a second thought.” I could see Waver's face went almost white as the one who brought him so much misery in the past was out of the way. I couldn't tell if he was either relieved by this and I dare not to ask during this time.

“That sounds like him, he can snap easily when provoked.” Optimus said as he knew that it had to be Megatron who done that.

“Is there anything we can do to help him?” Elisha asked Optimus thinking she could do something for him like give him one of her stones she did for me before.

“He is nearly gone, there is nothing we can do for him. Just a matter of time before he goes.” Optimus said back to her as I thought to myself that it is true that if the master of the servant was killed, so would their servant. It wasn’t fair for Lancer to meet his end like this after what he did to help us and we were saved thanks to him. Soon we all watched as Saber get closer to him.

"I am sorry Lancer this is how it ends for you now. Not the way you wanted." Saber said as Lancer managed to do a small laugh as it gave him some discomfort. "Don't worry about me, I figured this happen with the master I have." He said to her as Saber grasped one of his hands as I could tell they respected each other. Not like the fling that Optimus and Elisha had but they honored each other the best way I could describe it.

“Would you like me to help you out of your misery?” Saber asked Lancer and not speaking a word as he nodded his head meaning yes. Before we could question Saber, her sword appeared in a flash as it embedded into him. Lancer let out one last scream but not in pain but in slight delight as his pain was over as he pixelated into million of pieces as he vanished from this world. We were a bit stunned that Saber did that to him as she put her sword aside.

"Why would you do that now?!" I said to Saber furiously as Iskandar put his hand on my shoulder to settle me down. I knew Lancer was going to die either way but I couldn't understand why she did that. “We made a pact at the start of this war. If one of us was suffering before our death, either one would kill each other to put them out of their misery.” She said to me as I didn’t like her pact they did nor the consequences of this war but I had to let it go because if I was going to be part of this war I had to put my emotions aside. "So I guess we have to search for Megatron then?" I said to everyone as they were a little surprised I recovered that quickly.

"It is best if we try to bring him here if possible. That way he won't be in contact with anyone in this war of ours." Iskandar said.

"Don't tell me we have to wait here all evening then?!" Waver said with disgust if this was going to be an all night stake out.

“Perhaps I can lure him in.” Saber said as Optimus looked back at her.

“What did you have in mind?” Optimus asked as Saber drew out her sword yet again. Not to use for violence but she held it firm as it let out a beautiful glow of colored lights illuminated into the night sky as I recognized it instantly.

“This is what I saw when I found you all during your battle with Caster.” I said to Saber as she answered back. “You are correct. If Megatron is looking for us, this should lure him into us.” We all watched what Saber was doing with her sword for least a minute admiring what we were seeing but then I began to realize something until now.

“Um Saber, I hate to say this but if this beacon of light is supposed to lure Megatron in, don’t you think it might attract attention to others?” I said to her a bit embarrassed thinking I was mocking her in a strange way.

“Yes, you are right Brock.” Saber said as she stopped what she was doing with her sword and put it in her scabbard. “We don’t want to draw attention to anyone we don't know now.”

"So what do we do now?" Elisha asked assuming they were forced to wait but it was her servant who broke the ice. 

“I don’t think we don’t need to wait any longer.” Optimus said as we watched as a man almost the same size as Optimus revealing himself from the trees nearby as he approached us. His darker hi-tech armor gleaming back at us as his red eyes looking towards us almost as sinister as Gilgamesh’s eyes. I thought to myself so this is Megatron.

“Long time no see Optimus.” Megatron said to him.

“Yes, it has been a long time since we have seen each other.” Optimus said to him back calmly.

“But what has happened to us?” Megatron spoke with confusion on his face. “We aren’t what we used to be now but we are now the flesh and blood as those weak humans you defended before.”

“Yes I know it is confusing at first, but I can help you and…” Optimus said but Megatron snickered back at him.

“I don’t need your help, I want to finish what we started!” Megatron said as he drew out his sword which was almost identical to Optimus but darker and gloomier. Soon Iskandar was telling me, Waver, and Elisha to stay back as he stood in front to guard us. Soon Saber was joining Iskandar’s lead into defense as we all continued to watch the drama unfold as Optimus continued to talk.

“We were summoned for a special purpose. This could be a second chance for you now. Why do you think you went looking for someone to be your master of all things?” Optimus said to him if he was trying to help his enemy redeem himself for his dark deeds from his previous life.

Megatron thought about what he did to that one man calling himself El-Molli before and wondered why he would want that human to be his master. After a few seconds, he angrily yelled out, “I am no one's slave!” It made me shivered a bit if he would want some as defenseless as me now as his master. He defeated El-Molli, a well-taught mage in one attack alone. However, we all watched in horror as Megatron unleashed a black light from himself. He was very impressed of this as he didn’t know he could perform this tactic.

“He is using his reality marble.” Saber said as everyone around Megatron was engulfed in the darkness. Soon we weren’t in the woods of Japan anymore, instead a coliseum that was made of metal and the night sky was bluish-purple with glittering stars. We were all dumbfounded of where we all were now.

“This place isn’t recognizable.” Elisha said as she tried to study the new environment as it wasn't something her servant described to her before of his previous life.

“Welcome to Kaon, my home.” Megatron said as he relieved he was back to where he belonged as he sat on his throne that appeared before him.

“Megatron, this isn’t Kaon, this is only the world you envision with your reality marble.” Optimus said to him.

“Maybe yes or maybe not, I’m done talking with you.” Megatron said getting up from his throne as he held his sword eager to battle as he still didn’t get the full scope of this but he wanted to test the new power he had to use against Optimus.

“There is no longer a quarrel between us, you must end this.” Optimus tried to plead for him to stop as he had no wish to fight but Megatron was not looking for a no into fighting.

“If you don’t want to battle, I have to use some persuasion then.” He said as robots like zombies appeared out of nowhere near us as he didn’t know how he did this but he had an army to assist him. Optimus wasn’t happy with this but he had to fight or those with him would suffer a terrible fate.

“I guess you leave me little choice then.” Optimus said with a depressed sigh as he drew out his Star Saber as he was fighting his enemy from his previous life but this time as humans.

“Optimus wait!” Elisha yelled out but Waver then said, “You might want to put aside your servant for the moment as we got another issue in hand.” We all started to see that the robots that Megatron sent out on us were wanting to fight us as well as Saber and Iskandar began to surround us for protection as they ready their swords for another battle.

“This isn’t the fight I wanted now but this will suffice for now.” Iskandar said with a smile as the battle was beginning everyone present here. 

"There is no turning back now." Saber said to him as they charged into the swarm of robots heading towards us. Soon the servants were all in a battle depending where you were at. I could see Optimus and Megatron began to fight each other clashing their swords. Optimus with his Star Saber and Megatron with his sword I call the Dark Star Saber as it was almost identical to Optimus’ but more sinister now. Each one managed to either attack or dodge without any difficulty as there was no end to it. It made me wonder who would meet defeat first? Optimus didn’t want to fight but Megatron was looking for revenge from their previous lives before.

“Megatron you need to stop. This fighting won’t help you now.” Optimus making a plea to him as he managed to dodge Megatron’s sword. Before he could say anymore, Megatron was clashing his sword more quickly than ever as Optimus tried to strengthen his defense.

“I won’t stop until I stop your human heart from beating!” Megatron said sinisterly as he jumped towards Optimus to do another attack.

However, I got distracted by the sound of clashing swords nearby from Saber and Iskandar as they attacked the robots that Megatron summoned earlier. Despite the defense they provided for us, it looked like they needed help as the number of robots wasn’t dwindling down as they couldn’t do attacks and defense at the same time much longer.

“We need to help them, Iskandar and Saber can’t continue like this forever.” I said to Waver and Elisha even though I never fought in a battle with them. I figured Waver would scold me for wanting to help not knowing what I could do but it was then that Elisha handed me and Waver some gemstones from her purse. The same kind of gemstone I consumed before when I was injured but I figured these served a different purpose.

“These gemstones are good for stunning an enemy. We don’t know how long we will be here for so use them wisely.” Elisha said to me and Waver. I was baffled of what you did with them before Elisha threw one of them at a robot to stun it. It wasn’t powerful enough to defeat it but it gave enough time for one of the servants to finish it off.

Soon Waver threw one of his stones he had at a robot and not too long after Iskandar sliced off its head as it went flying up into the air. I was about to use one from the pile I had in my hand but a robot bummed into me and made me drop it all on the ground. I watched as my stones were trampled and crushed into dust by that same robot as it started to come towards me to attack.

“BROCK!” Iskandar yelled at me as he wanted to help me but was detained by one robot who wouldn’t stop fighting as everyone else. I watched as this robot ready to attack me and in my fear, I blurted out one of the phrases I learned from Waver’s book of spells not knowing if it would work or not. Soon the robot froze in place as I was dumbfounded by what I just did. It didn’t move at all until Saber came along and sliced it in two at its waist as it became two separate pieces falling to the ground lifeless. Iskandar, Waver, and Elisha were baffled of what I just did but a slight scream from Optimus as he was stabbed in the leg by Megatron made everyone forget the moment I caused. I watched as Elisha had a look of concern for her servant despite the fact she was trying to defend herself on her own.

“This is crazy.” Saber said as she fought and continued to speak. “At this rate, we will never finish this battle alive now.” Despite all the robots the servants has defeated so far, more and more were coming without any end.

“Maybe we should fight Megatron now, after all this is his reality marble now.” Elisha said as Waver’s face lighted up instantly.

“Reality marble, that is it!” Waver said with excitement as his servant was baffled now.

“What got you so excited now?’ Iskandar said as I was baffled at first until I began to think it over and I realized what Waver was coming up with.

“I get it now. If Iskandar or Saber were to use their reality marble now and it is more stronger than Megatron’s, it could cancel the reality marble we are in.” I said to Waver now as he nodded his head in approval.

“Yes that is it but…” Waver said as Elisha asked, “a but?”

“I don’t know if this will work or not.” Waver said as Iskandar got in position as he knew what he had to do, not waiting for Waver to give him an order.

“We can either try or we succumb here.” Iskandar said as he readied himself to use his reality marble as we continued to fight so Iskandar could prepare.

Despite Optimus being the fighter he was, he was doing a sloppy job as he was concerned for those he cared for which gave Megatron the advantage he needed to possibly defeat him.

“You are useless when you are here, just let me end it for you now.” Megatron said as he readied his blade.

“As long as I stand, I won’t die here by your hand.” Optimus said as he ready himself but the two were soon distracted as Iskandar began to use his reality marble as he let off a glow of energy as myself, Elisha, and Waver watched.

“Stay back!” Saber said to us three as she stood in front of us not knowing if this would help us escape or kill us now. Sure enough, the world of Kaon that Megatron knew began to crumble and fall apart as well his troop of robots.

“What trickery is this?!” Megatron demanded Iskandar as he smiled back.

“Just getting us out of here.” Iskandar said as a burst of energy was unleashed and everyone was blinded by it. I didn’t know what happened as I couldn’t see everything in the final seconds. As soon as the energy subsided, I assumed we would enter the world of Iskandar’s that I saw with him before. Instead however, we were back in Japan at the same spot we were previously. This world of Megatron’s vanished quickly as it appeared to us before.

“Where is Kaon?! Why are we back here?!” Megatron angrily asked Optimus in front of him.

“We are back in Japan, this is where we belong now.” Optimus managed to say before he sort of collapsed using his sword to help him from not falling all together. We could all tell the battle took a toll on him from the fighting and injury he received. Soon Elisha was running towards him to help him back to his feet but Megatron was not finished yet.

“Move human, my business isn’t with you.” Megatron said to Elisha as she stood her ground, not moving away from her servant. It was at this time I ran towards the two to help their defense and soon the others followed.

“This fight and hatred you have for Optimus won’t help you now.” Saber said as she continued. “The way you are using your mana now you won’t make it until morning until you have a master to help you replenish it.”

“What are you talking about? I am a human like the rest of you.” Megatron said with uncertainty as I stepped in trying to take my place as a master in this war. “You are a human yes, but you were summoned as a servant for this Holy Grail War now.” I said to Megatron as he was baffled by me and how I spoke to him.

“And who are you now? Why do you refer to me as a servant?!” Megatron said to me in an annoyed tone making me wonder if he could kill me the same way he did to Lord El-Melloi before. I sort of bit my tongue and continued on without trying to show any fear to him as I said, “I’m Brock Stone, you are my soon to be servant and I'm soon to be your master.”

“YOUR WHAT?!?!?!” Megatron said to me if something in him snapped as he ran towards me as to finish me off with his sword. Thankfully Iskandar pushed me away so he could stop Megatron with his sword as I fell to the ground. Iskandar could of finished him off but he was only sparing Megatron for Optimus' behalf now.

“Easy big guy.” Iskandar said to Megatron as he continued to talk despite their swords locked in place. “Yes, you can kill the boy who wants to be your master but then you kill yourself. As Saber said before, you won’t survive unless you have a master to help give you the mana you need to survive. Just look at your hand, it’s starting to fade.”

Megatron thought he was bluffing but then he looked at his hand where he was grasping his sword and it was indeed starting to fade as I saw the fear on his face as everything he was told before was all true. "What deception is this now?!" He said in angrily confused tone.

“That is what I've been trying to warn you of.” Optimus said as he managed to get back up with Elisha’s help as he continued. “You been selected to join in what the humans call the Holy Grail War. You are no longer a robot now but you will suffice as a human here. However to survive who you are, you need someone to assist you now at the moment.” Soon Megatron was looking at me again but this time without the hate and anger.

“So this human you are friends with, he is my only salvation from death?” Megatron said as Waver cockily said to him while crossing his arms, “It is either with him or you can wait for the next mage who tries to reawaken you again.”

Megatron did an angry grunt of what Waver said to him about a mage as he began to think back when when this all started for him. He was baffled of what happened to him when a man calling himself Kirei summoned him claiming him as his servant if he was a trophy to him in some strange way. Despite the tricks and skills that Kirei had, Megatron was able to break free of him as he escaped in hoping to look for Optimus. He spent the day looking for him despite the odd stares from unexpected humans he passed and how oddly dressed he was. That is when he found El Molli and his servant which lead to their demise and how he found them thanks to Saber's beacon from her sword which brought them to the present.

"Everything is making more sense to me a bit." Megatron said as he looked at those who watched what his decision was. He knew he had to pursue this or he would no longer cease here. Despite the grudge he had for Optimus and those present, he soon dropped his sword from his faded hand to form a truce with them as everyone did a sigh of relief after the ordeal he caused to everyone now.

“Fine, I give in. What must I do to be Brock’s servant?” Megatron asked everyone as Elisha answered for him. “It is actually what Brock has to do now.” It was then we all watched her and Waver begin to draw cravings into the ground. It looked like the same ones I once observed before I met any of them but without the blood. As soon as they finished, Waver then said to me, “Okay Brock, you have to say the same words we taught you to say now.” Soon I got in front of Megatron as I started to say the words needed as he watched with bafflement.

"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time. Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let my great master be the ancestor. Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall. Close the four cardinal gates. Come out from the crown. Rotate the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom. I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason…… then answer! An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell! From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding, guardian of scales.”

As I said the final words, red symbols slowly emerged on my right wrist. It sort of looked liked Elisha’s or Waver’s but it was far more different. No sooner I finished what I had to say I watched as Megatron was baffled by the markings on my hand as he grabbed it to observe it more carefully.

“Amazing, it looks like the seal of the Decepticons but it’s more advanced now. So what does this mean now?” Megatron asked me with bafflement.

“It means we are partners at the moment you can say.” I said to him as he scratched his head with some confusion not knowing what was going on as I tried to assure him. “Don’t worry, I’m still in the dark myself of all this.”

“So can someone tell me what is all this then?” Megatron asked as he wanted to know what he got involved now as he noticed his hand wasn’t fading anymore as he grabbed his fallen sword. He knew he was in a war of some kind but didn't know what it actually was.

“Don’t worry we will explain everything to you.” Optimus said to him as we started to hear the sound of police sirens slowly approaching where we were probably after all the ruckus we must of caused since being here.

“Intruders!” Megatron blurted out, thinking it was the enemy of some kind.

“Not exactly. However we are at a bit of a disadvantage you could say.” Iskandar said as I figured out instantly what he was talking of as the only road out of this area we were in blocked off a possible escape without attracting attention.

“I know a place where you can be safe for tonight.” Saber said as we were baffled by her assistance. “Just follow me.” She said as she started to run more deeper in the forest as she wanted us to go with her.

“You think it’s wise to go with her?” Elisha asked as Optimus replied, “Unless someone else has a better solution.” Of course, none of us had an answer as the decision was made.

"Megatron or Iskandar. Can one of you help Optimus now?" She said assuming her servant was unable to move on his own. However that was different when he picked her up which baffled her. "Wait, you can't fly. Not in your condition."

"I worry about myself until I get you out of here first." Optimus said as he flew up into the sky with the aid of his rockets. It wasn't long before the Gordius Wheel appeared as Iskandar jumped in getting it going as he pulled Waver in with him as they left as well. Soon I was alone with Megatron as I asked, “What can you do now?” He was baffled at what I asked so I just said, “Can you provide us any transportation?”

“Oh that, easily done.” Megatron said as he made his sword vanish from his hand as a metallic jet surfboard appeared in front of us. Soon Megatron got on it and then said to me, “You better get on unless you want to stay here now.” The sirens were getting a little louder as I quickly jumped on. Soon the engines started as we started to rise up into the sky and surf it I would call it as we tried to catch up to the others that were far ahead of us. Of course, I was a bit spooked from flying so high up as I had to grasp Megatron’s waist from not falling.

“Hey easy now.” Megatron said to me as he could see the fear on my face. “I figured you flew with Optimus before and were used to flying in the sky.”

“No, I haven’t. This is my first time flying like this. Elisha had the privilege to fly with Optimus.” I said back to him as he had a look of wonderment.

“So that is the human’s name. I have to give her credit though, she is the only human to stand up against me when Optimus was in peril.” He said as we could start to see Iskandar’s chariot in full motion as his fur cape ruffled through the wind as we followed him through the woods from above. We could barely see Optimus as he was further ahead of us as we were trying to keep up with Saber. Despite all the trauma and injures now I was amazed he could still fly. It was at this time that Megatron asked me, “So where are we going that is safe for us?”

“I don’t know. Saber wouldn’t let us follow her now unless our lives were in danger now.” I said but I was amazed she helped us like that.

Soon Megatron smiled as he could see where Saber wanted us to go too now. “I think we arrived at our target.” He said to me as I managed to look past Megatron to see where we were heading for.

“You got to be kidding me?!” I said with disbelief as this is where Saber wanted us to go here for the night.


End file.
